


Mountain Mother

by illyth



Series: Amadel [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, F/M, Female Bilbo, Gold Sickness, Rebuilding Erebor, Slow Burn, trigger warning for attempted rape in Chapter 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 78,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illyth/pseuds/illyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is more Took than Baggins, and she was so very lonely in her cozy smial. Billa Baggins is a young hobbit lass just past her majority when she joins the Company of Thorin Oakenshield and the journey to Erebor was long and hard but at last they have made it to the rich halls of Durin's Folk. The dragon may be dead their troubles are not over. Billa sacrifices everything to save her family from the goldsickness, almost losing her life in the process. But maybe in risking everything she will win it all? Follow  Billa Baggins as she fights for her family, restores a kingdom and perhaps falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Madre Montaña](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080616) by [illyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illyth/pseuds/illyth)



> Um, Hi?
> 
> Here is my first published story since 2008 or so... it's full of sentence fragments and poor imagery. I am writing these chapters to create the background for the one-shots I want to do of Billa's life in Erebor. Yeah I know....spoilier.... I welcome constructive criticism or error correction. I am also just trying to enjoy writing again. 
> 
> Please note that Billa is only a few years past her majority in this story.
> 
> NOTE - Shomakith means young guard in Khuzdul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, Hi?  
> Here is my first published story since 2008 or so... it's full of sentence fragments and poor imagery. I am writing these chapters to create the background for the one-shots I want to do of Billa's life in Erebor. Yeah I know....spoiler.... I welcome constructive criticism or error correction. I am also just trying to enjoy writing again.  
> Please note that Billa is only a few years past her majority in this story.  
> NOTE - Shomakith means young guard in Khuzdul.

** Chapter One **

 “Please Thorin, can’t you see that I did this to save you!” The Dwarf King turned his ice blue eyes to the small burglar of his company, the wind whipped her copper hair back from her shoulders, if the King had not been so lost to the gold lust he would have seen the tears rimming her wide green eyes and the heartbreak on her face. He would have seen her love. “Save me!” he thundered “You have betrayed me! You have brought my enemies to my very gates, you gave them the symbol of my right to rule!” he gestured to below the battlements where Bard, Thranduil and Gandalf watched the conflict. 

“Congratulations, thief, you have accomplished the greatest act of treason capable of this company.” He snarled it at her and when she flinched back, as if struck, he sneered in satisfaction. But as the King stepped forward to bear down upon her presence, she straightened. It was a familiar stance, the same defiance she had shown Azog in the forest, the same burning passion she had defended her King with, now turned against him.

“I will save you Thorin Oakenshield, even from yourself!” she shouted it up into his face “I will not let you destroy the only family I have left!”

The King let out a dark chuckle and gestured to his other 12 companions, “You think us family, fair burglar? Look at you, how could any claim you as kin? You small, weak, naive thing, more suited for child bearing than battle and you don’t even have anything to show for your one usefulness. No suitors, no husband and no prospects. None could love you!”

 And these words, like none other, broke the poor hobbit lass. Of course he used her greatest fears, her whispered confessions of inadequacies, loneliness and longing she had shared in the darkness of the night watches. Of course he used the trust she had shown him against her. She gazed at her companions, surely they did not all feel as Thorin did? Surely they had not all gone mad? But as her eyes searched their bearded faces, she found not one soft look, not one saving grace amongst those she had claimed as kin, had fought for as only a Hobbit fights for their family.

Not in Ori, sweet Ori who had blushingly shown her his sketches of the company and whispered to her his affection for Dwalin. Ori, with his soft green eyes and quiet smile who had listened to her whisper her dreams of a garden filled with fauntlings and a Beltane wedding. His eyes were cold now, like malachite and his face was twisted in a sneer.

Balin, dear protective Balin, who had gentled Thorin’s tongue with stories of Dwarrow lore, who had given her first braid, a scholars braid, for knowing Westron, Quenya and Sindarian and being a map maker, no matter how poor they seemed to her eyes. He was a grandfather like the Old Took, feeding her mind and soul with knowledge.

Dwalin, who had thanked her for defending his King when he couldn’t and taught her to use Sting more like a sword and less like a club; who had pulled her hair back in a training braid and called her a ** _shomakith_**. Dwalin, who now pointed Grasper and Keeper towards her throat with the look of a berserker in his eyes.

Fili and Kili were changed too. They had not pulled a prank on or with her since they entered the halls of Erebor, no spiders in her bedroll and she hadn’t tied their braids together in weeks. The two she thought of as brothers, now had hatred in the lines around their eyes.

Not Oin who had taught her common herbs on the roadside to help with her monthly bleedings. Nor Gloin, who had praised her for managing her accounts at her young age and for turning a profit on her first business venture of a vineyard. Nori, who taught her to lock pick and pick pockets and Dori who mended her clothes after the Goblin tunnels. Bifur and Bombur who bracketed her bedroll every night since the Shire to keep her warm and from harm and Bofur who teased her and laughed with her, like she had always wished to do with her Baggins and Took cousins.

All looked at her like she was a worm, a disgusting thing to be thrown to the wayside and spit upon. None of them loved her after all.

When her eyes swept back to Thorin’s dark face he grinned in a sick triumph, for he saw her despair. “Now you see burglar, that you are not our kin, our friend. You are a traitor to the line of Durin and you will never set foot in my mountain again. It is time for you to leave and none of my good will goes with you.”

With this last, damning decree the King’s calloused hand shot out towards the small lass and grabbed her by her blue coat and hefted her high, with her large feet dangling he walked her toward the battlements and held her over the edge.

Thorin turned his gaze to the men below him and watched them pale as they realized who he held over the edge. “Traitors to my rule will not be tolerated and neither will threats to my birthright. See how the dwarrows of Erebor will treat those who oppose them.”

Gandalf, Bard and Thranduil looked on with growing horror, though the latter disguised it quite well, as the King Under the Mountain railed at the small hobbit lass and as he hefted high on the battlements the gray wizard shouted his dissent. “Thorin Oakenshield don’t you dare lay a finger on my burglar!”

His words did not reach the top of battlements before the mad King gave Billa one last mad grin and released her from his grasp.

The shouts of dismay and anger from the men below were drowned out by the high pitched shriek of the falling hobbit.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post fall and Pre BotFA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Interlude.

** Chapter Two **

They say your life is supposed to flash before your eyes as you die. That in your final moments all your greatest efforts and deepest pitfalls will be weighed between your soul and the Valar. And with your last breaths you would know if you would have your place in Yavanna fields or the endless fire of perdition.

Billa did not see that. Billa saw blue eyes, burning with the fire of hatred and yet cold enough to freeze her soul. She saw thirteen faces watching despondently as she fell to her death. She felt her heart break as surely as she was to feel her bones, in but a moment. She saw her world end.

And then everything stopped. Her scream, her heart, her mind stopped racing. She stopped. Billa felt the descent begin again but it was a floating feeling, a soft cushion, carrying her to the ground. Her hair hung beneath her as she whipped back and forth trying to understand how this had happened.

Then she saw him, Gandalf the Grey in all his wizard glory, her most stalwart defender since she was but a faunt. His staff was glowing and the wind was whipping his cloak and the magic he wrought was great indeed, to slow a falling body and stop it completely before it shattered on the slope before the mountain. Oh, how she loved Gandalf!

He was running for her, his arms outstretched to catch her as she neared the ground and when he embraced and cradled her like a she was still that same small fauntling she felt the wave of despair begin to rise. Her guts tightened and her eyes burned. Her throat was closing and she knew she was on a knife’s edge to a most unseemly display of emotion. But as she took gasping, choking breaths trying to dispel her terror, she buried her head in his chest. She could smell Old Toby. The same pipe weed Bungo would smoke in the evenings at Bag End, sitting on the front bench while telling Billa stories of his boyhood in the Shire. How he would sneak crops from Farmer Maggots fields ‘for even Bagginses like us, must prove their mettle against that old codger’. And she broke. Straight down the middle. She gasped and sobbed and her tears soaked Gandalf’s beard and his coat was surely ruined.

But for once she did not care. Her family had left her again but this time it was their choice, this time she knew that SHE was not good enough. This wasn’t wolves or illness. This was her! And if she could have seen over Gandalf’s shoulder she would have seen even the Elvenking’s face twist in distaste at her treatment. She would have seen Bard’s hands twist tight around the Arkenstone and Gandalf, well, Gandalf looked ready to kill.

And with this last action, the fate of the Dwarrows was sealed. The men’s hearts turned to stone. They remembered this bright Hobbit who had invaded their market during the Company’s stay. Who had spent hours telling tales of bravery to their boys and weaving flower crowns for their girls. Who had smiled at every citizen of Laketown and never failed to thank them for every kindness the people of the lake could muster, meager though they were. Damn the Dwarrows of Erebor. Damn them all.

The Elves had distrusted Dwarves for many years. They knew of their greed and dark hearts even before Thror’s reign. But never had they seen this depravity turned against another race so terribly, surely Thorin Oakenshield was the sickest King ever to shadow the Greenwood. They had not known how the Dwarves had been released from their cells, but they knew they had imprisoned thirteen and none of them were fair lasses like this Hobbit. But upon seeing the small lass who claimed to be a burglar, well, it didn’t take much to see who had orchestrated the jailbreak and from under their noses nonetheless. Then for that same small, young thing to stand before the King of the Greenwood and barter? Well, Elves get a surprise like that once an Age. This Miss Baggins of the Shire must have loved these Dwarves indeed, to risk the wrath of the Greenwood twice.

As one, the forces of Elves and Men turned their backs on the last great Dwarf Kingdom and walked away, their footsteps in cadence to the Halfling's heart wrenching sobs.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler Chapter!
> 
> shomakith - young guard

** Chapter Three **

When Billa woke up, it was to a white tent roof, the same tent she had bartered away the Arkenstone away in just last evening. She was on a cot in the corner and Gandalf sat at the table in the center, slouched in his chair and puffing on his pipe. She could smell the Old Toby and, oh, how her heart ached again. She squeezed her eyes shut against the return of her tears. She would not cry. She was Billa Baggins, the Lady of Bag End. She was the Dragonriddler and Prisionbreaker she was **_shomakith_** …… well maybe not **_shomakith_** anymore. But she had made her bed and now she would lie in it. If in saving the lives of her family from orcs, wargs and starvation she would stay cast out of their presence, she would bear her punishment with dignity, knowing that putting your family before oneself was the greatest sacrifice a Hobbit could make.

The same sacrifice her Mother had made during the Fell Winter.

She would be strong, strong like her Mother. Though that didn’t make it hurt any less now.

She fisted her sheets and, groaning, sat up. Her eyes felt stiff and her throat was raw. But she was alive. Her dwarrows were alive and because of her they would stay so.

_‘Deep breaths Billa, you can do this. You can’t break yet. You have one more thing to do before you can let go.’_

“Gandalf” her voice sounded as wrecked as her body felt. The grey wizard turned to his young charge “Oh Billa dear, I warned you not to go back. You knew he was infected with the gold madness. You knew you were in danger! You silly child!” the wizard had gone from looking all his years to a simmering rage. Billa knew it was not for her. “How could you risk yourself so? Fool of a Took!” and with that last bellow he sagged in on himself and walked slowly to her cot and sat with her, his pipe, still smoldering in his hand. “Do you have any idea what you mean to me?” this was whispered into her copper curls as he brought her into his arms again.

It was a quiet moment between the two and the hobbit lass used the cover of his comfort to whisper something she had been afraid to dwell on previously “I didn’t know they were all so bad Gandalf. I didn’t think they had all left me so.” Her voice dropped further “That they would all be so sick, that they would all” and here her voice broke “hate me so.”

She felt her tears gathering again and rubbed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair her fingers got caught in her braid halfway through the motion. She brushed it again, bebother and confusticate her dwarves. They were stupid and they were cruel but once they loved her, once she was family to them and she could not feel anything but empty knowing that their love was fragile, and her worth so small.

The moment was broken when Bard and Thranduil strode into the tent with their generals and guardsmen, decked in armor and weaponry. “Gandalf” sighed the Bowman, his face a tight grimace “they have reached the edge of the horizon. They will be here in three hours!” Gandalf left his burglar on the cot and met the two warriors at the table. “Will Dain fight with us? Or will we be fighting two wars at once?” Thranduil snorted at the mention of the Lord of the Ironhills “Dain Ironfoot had best fight with us or he is as stupid as the King Under the Mountain.” He spat Thorin’s title like a curse.

“Dain Ironfoot” a low, booming voice started as the tent flaps were moved aside “will speak for himself, Elvenking.” And in strode a large dwarf with hair of rusted iron and a beard like a broom’s head, if brooms wore twenty some beads of steel and iron. Billa’s heart ached when she noticed his Durin blue eyes, the same ones she saw on Thorin and Fili, though his were not twisted with hate. Yet.

“We will ally ourselves with Elves and Men. If only so less of us die. I am not so blind as my cousin and I will not let my people uselessly perish.” The Dwarf lord’s face grew heavier when his gaze reached Billa “What King Thorin has done to you was not properly deliberated; he is taken with the gold madness of Thror and Thrain. But neither were your actions right. If you were of my court, I would have killed you as well.” His matter of fact tone had every tall being in the tent bristling and Thranduil’s curt response was unexpected but it warmed Billa to her core.

“Children often do not understand or appreciate the lengths a parent goes to, to ensure their safety and will only see the wisdom when they too are grown. Billa’s actions were the guided by her maternal heart.” And here the Elf’s face twisted into some sick satisfaction, “Truly, Dwarves must be birthed from stone to not understand the love and fire of a mother or father.”

The Dwarves behind Dain began shouting and slurring curses in Khuzdul but Dain just spread his hands in supplication. “Let’s us first live through the day, then we can judge this Burglar’s actions”

“Thank you, Lord Dain,” Gandalf soothed “let us plan for battle.”

Billa settled on her cot to wait out their tactics session with a heavy heart. The orcs and wargs were on their doorstep and her family was not yet safe, despite all her efforts. Billa dreaded what more she might still sacrifice to protect the ones she still loved, she had already given her heart. Would she pay in lifeblood as well as tears?

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billa prepares for the Battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to keep posting these filler chapters so I can get to the good things!!! I am really stoked to get to my actual plot and not just build up and back story.
> 
> shomakith - young guard

** Chapter Four **

“Billa, dear,” spoke Gandalf “when the Orcs and wargs come, I would like you to stay with Thranduil and his archers. It will be the safest place for you.”

The Elvenking and Bowman nodded along with Gandalf, the Shire lass had done enough, this was no longer her fight and they turned back to their maps and tactics, expecting what everyone always had, a meek and obedient maid.

“No.” the word rang through the tent and every conversation hushed as all heads turned to look at Billa.

She stood as tall as she could, while surround by beings more than twice her height. She grabbed Sting from her bedside and slung it about her waist, “I am not some pretty maid to be coddled.” She buckled the belt “I have fought Azog the Defiler. I killed the giant spiders in Mirkwood all by myself, thank you very much! And I” she thrust her shoulders back and flipped her thick hair over her shoulder “am **_shomakith_** to the Line of Durin. They are the only family I have left. A Hobbit who did not fight for their Kin is soft soled indeed!”

Though none but Gandalf knew how grave an insult to Hobbits it was to be soft soled, the others could sense the stubbornness of the lass. Still Gandalf was less inclined to allow it but he faltered when Billa’s eyes met his. They were still bright green, like the Ivy that climbed her trellis at Bag End. But they burned with something sad, fierce and beyond name.

 “Gandalf, you knew that this would be the only Home I had. You knew it when you proposed my coming.” Her stance faltered “You knew I would have nothing to go back to.”

“I know Billa and I am so very sorry.” The wizard knelt on the dirt floor of the tent “This was supposed to be your new home. Not” he whispered “not your desolation.” He kissed the top of her copper curls. “Fight well, Billa Baggins. May your Green Mother watch over you when I cannot.” And he stood from the ground and held her tight one last time before sweeping from the tent to join the front lines of Men and Elves who would meet the Orcish army in less than an hour.

Billa turned her attention to Dain and his warriors that were still in the tent, and though he stated he would have killed her just as Thorin had tried, she girded herself and stepped to his side.

“I will fight with your lines, Lord Dain. I am less likely to be stepped on and am only used to complementing Dwarfish fighting tactics.” And here a small smile graced her lips “though none of you are as tall as Dwalin, I’m certain I could still slide under your legs just as well. Orcs never expect a groin shot.”

Dain could only stare at the small burglar and nod. Just who was this lass from Thorin’s company? She had a strong spine indeed, to fight against things so much bigger than her, with many more decades of battle to their blades, for a Company that had cast her aside and tried to snuff out her life. Dain’s heart softened, just the slightest, **_shomakith_** of the line of Durin indeed.

And as the tent emptied of Dain and his dwarves and Thranduil and his elves followed after, Billa stepped into the sunlight and turned to the north and looked upon the Lonely Mountain one more time. Her chest ached and she clutched a hand over her heart. If she could not live with her family, she would die defending them. Billa could never stand to be so lonely again.

The battle was waiting and so was a glorious death.

 


	5. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billa fights in the Battle of the Five Armies, for family and for love.

**  Chapter 5 **

Billa had tasted many strange and disgusting things in her 37 years of life, the tonics Oin mixed when she was sick in Laketown, giant spider blood, that time she drank her Father’s inkwell thinking it was black licorice juice. Orc blood was worse than all those things, so very much worse. It tasted like a rotten carcass smelled a hot cloying taste that stuck on her tongue no matter how many times she spit and coughed. It wasn’t like her blood or her dwarfs’ blood, which dripped like tears. Orc blood was thick and gloopy and oozed. If she had anything in her stomach she would have thrown it up 30 odd orcs ago. But that was a thought for later, how silly that she couldn’t get it out of her head, no matter how her muscles burned or how weak her sword arm was becoming. No matter how many orcs she killed or how many dwarves she watched die. She couldn’t focus on anything but the taste of damn orc blood.

  
She cut the hamstring of another Warg as a dwarf skewered its rider with a pike.

  
She hadn’t lied to Dain. Dwalin had given her thorough instructions in her greatest advantage, her height. While the battle cries and glinting armor drew the eyes of the orcs, the spilt blood masked her from the Wargs. She was a good as invisible. She was the stinging fly. And oh, how deadly she could be.

  
She would cut them low, hamstring them, sever the tendon in their heel and then, while they lay screeching on the ground, desperately trying to flail their weapons she would stab them. Through the head, chest or stomach, it didn’t matter as long as they stopped moving for the rest of eternity.

  
She drove Sting through the throat of her next target. She had never seen blood spurt quite like that before. ' _How fascinating'_. Oh dear, Billa wondered if she was going a teensy bit battle mad.

  
The dwarf to her left bellowed as the jaws of a Warg closed on his torso. She stabbed that one through the eye.  
Ew, eye jelly. It tasted quite awful as well.

  
She slipped in the mud, slipped and was covered in it. She was covered in a lot of things, mud on top of orc blood on top of grit and grime. Yavanna she wanted a bath.

  
Slash, stab and run.  
Slash, stab and run.  
Slash, stab and……………

  
The howl that gave her pause was not like the howl of other wargs. It was louder, darker and familiar, as she had only gotten personal with one warg before, it narrowed things down quite a bit. The White Warg was hunting and the knowledge brought a chill to her bones, Azog only hunted one thing, the blood of the Line of Durin.

  
_‘Thorin! Fili! Kili! NO!’_

  
She ran. She broke from the ranks of Lord Dain’s men and sprinted to the top of a pile of dead….. Well, best not think about it now. She could see much further up here. But surely Thorin and the boys had not come out of the mountain?

  
Oh….. But they had. They were half a furlong away. An immense distance in a battle, where the terrain was deadly enemies with razor teeth and jagged weapons and having hobbit legs made it all the longer. Thorin stood his ground with Orcrist in hand while Fili and Kili stood near his back. Kili having run out of arrows long ago was using his short sword while Fili was deadly with his twin falchion. Thank the Green Mother they were still alive. The Orcs had them encircled and their wargs kept any who fought to reach their side at bay. Azog and his warg were striding toward the Durin’s, his enemies falling dead and his followers parting like the sea before a ship. She may not reach them in time, but she would try.

  
 _‘Please boys, hold on_ ’, was her whispered mantra. _‘Don’t die yet’_ her silent prayer. She would save them! And so she ran.

  
 _'Please don’t die'_ , slice, stab, slide. ' _Don’t ever leave me!'_  Slip, roll, thrust. _'I will protect you'_. Run, run, run! ' _I will not let him touch you!'_

  
“AZOG!!!!!!!” She screams as she bursts through the line of dark creatures corralling her dwarves. Her blood running cold and her feet running faster as Azog raised his mace high above his head with Fili and Kili at his feet.

When had they fallen?

Fili was draped over Kili’s head and chest trying to stand on what looked like a broken leg. Kili was unmoving with blood dripping from somewhere in his dark hair.

  
“AZOG!” She shouts one last time as she jumps towards her brothers; Sting high in her hands, Azog only laughing as he brought it down towards Fili and Kili’s heads. In that last second she was between them, her body bracing, her feet slipping and she met his mace with her sword. She felt the break in her sword arm. “You will not touch them!” she snarls at his face as his mace slips down the smooth side of her sword, imbedding itself in the muddy ground.

“You!” She twisted the blade around his forearm, cutting it deeply, making him drop his weapon  
“Will. Not” she pulls it up sharply cutting across his chest.   
“Touch.” She heaved her elbow and shoulder back and put her other arm forward, bracing her broken bones for the strength needed now.   
“THEM!” with a mighty thrust, Billa plunges Sting into the heart of the foul Gundabad Orc before her and when her hilt meets the skin of his chest, she draws the blade back and sinks it into him, again and again and again. When the deed is done and he moves no more, with his blood on her face and her palms slick with it she stands and laughs. With shoulders thrown back and head tilted she laughs her joy and rage to the sky. Her boys are safe! The Defiler is dead. And she was going absolutely mad.  
As she stops and turns to Fili and Kili, she notices it is silent; there is no clash of metal, no shouting or wailing. Fili and Kili are still behind her. Thorin, who had been lost to her vision, lay ahead, with the white warg dead at his feet and the orcs……. The orcs were staring at her.

No. They were staring past her.

But it was already too late. As she turned her shoulders to look back to Fili and Kili, he was already upon her, an orc just as pale as Azog, with his sword raised to her throat.

  
Later Gandalf would tell the tale of Bolg, the son of Azog, an orc just as fierce, who rode a warg as black as night. His greatest desire, it was told, was to kill his father and take his place.

Later didn’t do Billa any good right now.

And with the sword raised high and his large form charging, she brought Sting up one last time and though her strength was already gone she met his thrust. His strike, that should have cleaved her head in half across her lips and jaw, was turned and met her skull like a paddle. It connected and even with all her force behind the block, threw her ten feet across the field of battle to land at Thorin’s feet.

Her vision was fuzzy, her head was ringing and her right arm felt like it was about to fall off. As she pries her eyes open Thorin is at her side and Bolg is a headless heap beside him. She can feel something warm trickle into her eye but when she tries to raise her hand to wipe it away, Thorin moves as well. While she knows, she hopes, that he would never hurt her again she can’t help but flash back to a handful of hours ago when he had dropped her from the battlements. As he grabs her wrist she can’t hold back her whimper or her plea. “Don’t hurt me. Don’t kill me. I’m sorry Thorin.” and with her ears ringing and vision blacking she cannot see as the great King’s eyes fill with tears nor feel his hand stroke her hair back. She cannot see the company gathering around her, holding each other close as they shatter at what their madness has brought to their burglar, and none of them cheer with their fellows as the Eagles and Beorn crush the remnants of the Orc army.

Billa knows only black.

 


	6. The Battle - Thorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin fights in the BotFA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating again on Monday or Tuesday. I'm at a comic book convention this weekend and will be too busy trying to hunt down Matt Smith to update (wish me luck). I hope you like this chapter and are looking forward to the big confrontation that will happen next chapter. I will try to make it good.
> 
> I am so glad that everyone is enjoying this! Thank you for your feedback!

** Chapter Six **

Thorin would never be sure when the gold madness had faded. He knew it was during the battle, but slaying that many orcs tends to run together in a hazy, blood tinted sort of way. All he knew was that one moment he was in Erebor, counting his gold, caressing emeralds the size of a babe and then he saw the Arkenstone glittering in the hands of that  **grubby, petty, WORM of a man. _‘Damn that bowman and damn his burglar!’_**

_‘And there was another dead orc. That one had an arrow through his eye; Kili is on fine form today. Good for him. Wait? Damn who, now? Why would he ever, ever think that of Billa? She had saved his life. She had freed him from the dungeons of the Elvenking. She had…….’_

**_‘SHE HAD STOLEN HIS ARKENSTONE! DAMN THAT BURGLAR!’_ **

_‘And he had sought retribution, he had…. Oh Mahal….. Had tried to kill her!’_

**_‘She deserved it, that worthless harlot of a hobbit with_ ** _her easy smiles and blinding optimism...’_

Between beheading an orc and skewering a warg through the throat he knew that his burglar, Billa Baggins, caused him to smile, even now in the middle of all this carnage, during a battle that he had a very, very large part in causing. But still the thought of a smile from the Hobbit lass made his heart flutter. Or was he seizing?

‘ _Must think on it again later, after all the orcs were dead, after Azog was dead.’_

 

Azog, he could see him through the fray, granted he was sitting on a six foot warg and was another four feet of shoulder and torso, not very hard to spot, and he was coming straight toward him. Azog jumped from his warg and smirked at him, Thorin felt a deep seated fear for Azog was not after the King. Azog was walking towards Fili and Kili. 

 

‘ _Mahal no, please not Fili and Kili!’_

 

“Fili, Kili! RUN” but his shout distracted him, even as it alerted his nephews and that damnable warg was on him, trying to snap him up in its jaws, again. Even as the white beast tried, Thorin knew he could not lose, not while Azog thirsted for his sister-sons heads. Azog would not take anyone else from Thorin. Not while he still drew breath. And with a mighty heave, Thorin Oakenshield caught the muzzle of the White Warg as it attempted to close over his head and neck. He pushed and he shoved as the beast tried to find purchase for its claws in his flesh. With one hand curled around its snout and another closed around its bottom teeth the King Under the Mountain gave a thunderous roar and twisted the beasts head to the side until he heard its wretched spine snap.  The White Warg fell limp, never to hunt the Line of Durin again. Thorin did not take time to celebrate,  _‘Please be alright, my dear boys.’_

Before Thorin can take a step towards Fili and Kili who lay before the Pale Orc, when had they fallen? He saw her, their Burglar, burst through the lines of dark creatures around them. She sprinted for his nephews and without hesitation, raised her letter opener to meet Azog’s mace as he brought it towards his nephews’ skulls. He cannot hear the words her lips are forming. But as she moves to loose Azog’s weapon from his grip, he hears her battle cry.

 **“** YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THEM!” and with her shout he watches her stab the Orc through his throat, again and again and again. Then he watches her laugh, a dark, hysterical sound that bubbles from deep in her gut and causes her to shake. Is this what he caused to happen to the small Shire lass? Had his adventure reforged her from a plowshare, to a sword?

“Billa” he shouts to her, “Billa!” she must have heard him for she stops and looks around herself. She seems so lost to his eyes, covered in blood and exhausted, so far from the green fields of her home. He opens his mouth again but his words stick in throat, his attention is drawn to a figure racing through the ranks behind Billa and his boys. An orc as pale as Azog, though not as large nor covered in as many scars. The Orc’s sword is raised high and his target is clear and before Thorin can begin running, he is upon her. The orc brings his sword around to make quick work of removing the Halfling’s head from her shoulders and she raises her blade up to meet it and with a great clang that shakes Thorin to his bones, he watches her fly from the force of the blow. Thankfully her head is still attached, but he can see the blood on her face and her eyes stay closed at her landing point several feet away.

Before the thing can reach Billa again, he’s upon it, for so intent was it on her that it never once saw the great King coming. Thorin wrested its head from its shoulders with one great cleave of Orcrist. ‘ _The goblin-cleaver indeed’._

As the foul creatures head settles on the ground, Fili and Kili cry out “The Eagles, Uncle! The Eagles have come!” and Thorin can see that the Eagles of Manwe are grabbing enemies from the field of battle and dropping them on others, even Beorn has come and is chewing his way through the ranks. These final allies and the death of their general, Azog, have caused the assembled Orcs to panic and begin to flee. They start to scatter and the Elves blow their hunting horns and ride from the archers point near the Ravenhill. It seems Thranduil means to give chase, good for him. Thorin has more important things to attend to, like his nephews, his company and his burglar.

Kili’s face is half covered in blood and his brother is draped over his shoulder to help him walk towards Billa, where Thorin is kneeling. He can’t help but feel guilt that his nephews have escaped nearly unscathed, while Billa lays before him unconscious in the mud. He can see the small body is still drawing breath and Dwalin and Balin have also found their way to his side again. Balin kneels down opposite of Thorin, leaning over to put an ear to Billa’s chest, while Dwalin begins to signal to other members of the company. Thorin knows he should make Fili and Kili leave for the healing tents and even he must rest, for his head is ringing and his legs feel unsteady but he makes no move to rise and does not make them leave. First, he must see who would come to their King’s side, who would still be on their feet, who would still be breathing. After that would be the time for healing and the time for searching for those who did not, could not come.

 “Uncle” Kili asks from over his shoulder “is she alright?” When he moves to inspect Billa’s head wound, she groans and blinks her eyes. She looks wooly headed, as if she had a night with too much mead and when her eyes meet Thorin’s he is sure she isn’t actually seeing him.

“Uncle” Kili whispers again, seeing Billa’s hands move towards her hair, possibly due to the blood dripping in her eyes, “she’s going to….”

“I see Kili.” And Thorin’s voice is a soothing rumble, the same voice he used on his sick nephews or a skittish pony, and he grabs her wrist to stop the motion. She whimpers.

Thorin hears it plain as day and if he can, then Balin and Dwalin can. The sharp intake of air behind him means Fili and Kili hear it as well. And as Thorin brings his eyes to meet Balin’s, he can see the Ri brothers and Ur family, who have just wandered up none looking too worse for wear, must have heard it too or their eyes would not be so full of concern nor their frowns so deep.

And quietly she whispers “Don’t hurt me. Don’t kill me. I’m sorry Thorin.” And just like the whimper they all hear her plea. And Thorin remembers. They all remember. ‘ _Dear Mahal, what have they done? What has he done?_ ’ And on the battlefield the King Under the Mountain gathers the small body in his arms and weeps.

“Billa, I am so sorry.” And though he whispers it every step towards the healers’ tents, she does not hear him and though the Company follows him there in stony silence, she does not wake. All they can say is “What have we done? Mahal save us, what have we done?” and they cry for what their madness has wrought.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil takes charge of the hobbit. While Dain and Thorin discuss the future of the traitor of Erebor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the promised update! I will have the next chapter out Wednesday evening at the latest. 
> 
> I am basing Billa's concussion on the several that I have had, I get really, really emotional when I'm concussed, and her reactions will be important for the rest of the story. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!

** Chapter 7 **

Thranduil had taken Billa from his arms as soon as he entered the Healers tents and even though the Elvenking had a bandage around his own arm, he insisted on treating Billa himself, in his own tent. Thorin would have killed him had he not been so grateful. Thranduil had cared little for his gratitude, responding with the heated remark of “How dare he imply that her healing was for Thorin’s sake and not because she was an elf friend, a great warrior and the only person with wisdom in his entire damnable company.” No, Thranduil had made his opinion very well known. Now all Thorin could do was wait. While Thranduil’s guards would not let him in the tent they could not remove Thorin from his perch across the path, nor could his own company convince the new mountain King to move. But they were dwarrows and were just as persistent in trying as their King was stubborn to stay.

“You know you can’t hover here all day?” it was Dwalin and Balin who were trying to coerce him now.

 “I think you’ll find Dwalin, that I am King and can do what I wish.”

“You are right Thorin” placated Balin “you are King now.” Thorin turned to Balin, there was no way he was making it this easy. “And as King you should be meeting with Dain and finishing agreements with Bard and the Laketown men.”

 Of course, Balin pulls the responsibility card. Fili and Kili had only tried puppy eyes, which Thorin had grown immune to decades ago.  “I cannot leave her. Even if I cannot see her, I cannot just leave it like this.” Thorin wiped his hand over his eyes, hoping to ease some of his weariness.

“And you think we can?” growled Dwalin, “Do you think the rest of us will not also seek amends? That we do not burn with shame at our actions and fight the urge to shear our beards?” Balin nodded in agreement with his younger brother and added “Waiting here and worrying will do us no good. We have a mountain to rebuild now. Let us wait until she regains consciousness to start our rebuilding with Billa.”

Thorin sighed, he knew he had lost, and acquiesced to his duties with one condition. “I will attend to all that needs doing, but one of the Company must be posted here at all times. I would have word of when our Burglar wakes, or if she will not.” And though it was a grim qualifier, the sons of Fundin knew that head wounds were tricky and hobbit heads were not as strong as theirs. No healer had been able to give them an idea of what would await them if, when, Billa woke. They could only hope and keep watch.

 “We will have Bofur take watch until evening” supplied Balin “and Nori will take the night shift and perhaps he can procure more information in the cloak of darkness.”

“Agreed.” said Thorin, “What’s next?”

 “We meet with Lord Dain, my King, if you are ready?”

 “Lead on Balin.” The King Under the Mountain left his post with Balin at his side and Dwalin guarding both their backs, there was work to do.

* * *

 

“I am glad that you could meet with me Cousin.” Dain greeted when Thorin and Balin were ushered into his tent, Dwalin staying outside with Dain’s guards, “I worried that you were wounded when I did not see you after the battle.”

“My apologies Dain” Thorin’s voice was gruff and tired “I had to see to my Sister-sons and the rest of my company. Though I am unwounded, not all were so lucky.” In fact most of them had minor injuries of some kind. Fili had a broken leg, Kili needed stitches on his back, Dwalin lost part of an ear and Dori was currently laid up with a bad thigh wound. Oin and Gloin had stayed with the healers through the fighting and were exhausted. Bifur escaped without a scratch but Bombur had lost some teeth and Bofur had broken his ankle when he fell in a hole. But Billa was the only one who had not walked from the battlefield.

“I can understand the need to reassure yourself of their safety.” Thorin noted how Dain paused, though he would not have noticed his Cousin’s uncertainty had they not known each other so well, “Especially after the journey you have had. I had hoped you would reach the mountain much sooner and worried when no word came after the fourth month.” “It was a very long journey Dain and none of it was smooth traveling.” “I would like to hear your tale. Perhaps over supper? Then we can turn to the restoration of your mountain.” “That would be most welcome, Cousin. Balin can supply where my memory fails.” The occupants of the tent settled deeper into their chairs. It was going to be the first of many late nights.

 

* * *

 

Billa woke to a warm bed with soft sheets and a candle flickering on her bedside table. But the tent she was under was large and unfamiliar and there were curtains pulled to interrupt her view of whatever was not next to her bedside. She must have been lying still for ages for her muscles were quite cramped and as she moved to stretch them out a pain laced through her torso, her head and arm; paralyzing her. Her pain and movement must have caused some noise to occur for she found her curtains drawn back to reveal Thranduil, clad only in brown leather breeches and a green tunic with a bandage on his upper arm,  he seemed surprised to see her.

“Ah, Miss Baggins” he sighed “I am glad you have chosen to wake. We were becoming quite worried.” And here he gestured behind himself where Billa saw Gandalf and Bard sitting at a table that was strewn with papers and inkwells. Legolas and Tauriel were both standing near the tent flaps.

“What” asked Billa, but her throat was dry and her words caught in her throat. Thranduil offered her a goblet of cool water and held her head up so she may drink, for she did not have the strength to do it herself, and while it was embarrassing to be helped in such a way, she was far too grateful to cause a fuss. “What” tried Billa again, finding the words came easier “happened?” Instead of answering her the occupants of the tent shared uneasy glances, when the silence started to stretch too far Gandalf spoke. “What is the last thing you remember, Billa?”

“Well” she hesitated “I remember that we were to take back Erebor and we left Bard and the men of the Lake on Durin’s day. We found the doorway and……… Oh Eru! Smaug! I woke up Smaug and he went to burn Laketown and” her eyes found Bard’s “please tell me they are alright? Sigrid, Tilda and Bain? They must be alright!” Billa started to sob into her hands.

“Please Billa” Bard crossed the room to grab her shoulders “be calm. They are alright. Smaug is slain by my hand and though Laketown took much damage there were few casualties. We were very lucky that night.” And here Bard paused to look up at Thranduil, who was still perched at her bedside “Do you remember nothing else? From after waking the dragon?”

“I know that we spent days in the mountain, and we searched for the Arkenstone. We searched and searched and” her breath hitched “Thorin would not let us stop for anything and no one would listen to me!” the hitches in her breath turned to gasping “They were mad. All of them!” her moist eyes turned to Thranduil. “You marched on the mountain! You demanded recompense, all of you.” She accused even Bard. “And I gave it to you. And Thorin…. Thorin, he…..” and she could not fight it anymore, the feelings she hadn’t known she was dreading, the phantom feeling of the wind rushing past her ears as Thorin watched her fall. Her gasping turned to howls of pain and sadness and no matter how they tried the occupants of the tent could not soothe her. When she began to thrash Thranduil asked Bard to hold her shoulders tight so he could coax a draught for deep sleep down her throat, and slowly her howling turned to whimpers and even those petered out eventually as the Hobbit fell into a deep sleep.

While Billa lay drifting off, none in the tent dared to break the silence until half a candle mark had passed without the Hobbit making so much as a twitch. It was Legolas who broke first. “What in Arda just happened?” he seemed distraught, for he was still a young elf and he had never seen such a spectacle before. “Hobbits” Gandalf started “are a very emotional race, though they try to hide it with manners. They feel many things keenly and I have noted that head wounds tend to make them rather” he shook his hands in a vague sort of gesture “unbalanced, in their emotions. At least for a time.” Thranduil started before the wizard could go off again. “Her head wound is quite severe. I am surprised she woke so soon and having unkempt emotions is a small price to pay.” Bard brightened as he asked “So she will be alright? She will recover?” Thranduil shared a look with the Grey Wizard, who only shrugged. “More symptoms may surface, short term memory loss, minor deterioration of motor skills, lingering headaches and light sensitivity but she will live and stay living and that is enough for now.” Bard, Tauriel and Legolas all let loose a sigh of relief, Billa had survived the battle and she would be all right. They would make it so.

So the night passed into the early morn as a dwarf with tri-peaked hair took leave from his watch to take his news to his King. Their burglar was awake, battered and bruised and maybe a little a broken but she was awake. The rest was up to them.

* * *

 

“And when the sun had set, I was so certain that we had gotten it wrong! That after everything we would go back to Ered Luin with nothing but shame at our heels but before we could make it more than a dozen paces from the ledge, Billa started making a ruckus. And I tell you Dain, never had I been happier to be called a rock headed dwarf! When we got back to the top, she was just standing there, key in the key hole as prim as you please and she had the audacity to welcome me back to my own mountain!” Dain guffawed loudly and his ale sloshed with his mirth “I see her sharp tongue is a constant companion then! I had wondered if she was so fierce all the time.”

“Oh Dain,” if Thorin looked wistful Dain refused to comment “She is always very fierce and brave and” the King’s voice hitched only slightly “unwaveringly loyal.” An awkward silence descended on the tent as the cousins busied themselves with plates and cups and shortly Thorin regained the threads of his story. “We gave Smaug a merry chase you know. The forges are a mess. There are bones everywhere, but the gold Dain, there are mountains of it. I had forgotten how rich we were,” Thorin gazed warmly at Dain across the table “How rich our people will be again.” The two grew quiet as they contemplated all their victory would mean to their people. Of the warm beds and bountiful food it would buy. How they would be master smiths again with a great legacy and a good home.

“What will you do with the Hobbit?” it was a whisper, as if Dain knew what the answer might cost Thorin. Thorin deliberated his answer, knowing that the wrong words would condemn Billa, “She is a hero, Dain.” Dain began to bluster and stutter “She is a traitor.” and Thorin shook his head again and again at each of Dain’s, increasingly louder, accusations. “She is a traitor who deserved the punishment given!”

Thorin shot to his feet, knocking his chair over in his haste. “SHE IS A HERO, DAIN!” he slammed his hands to the table “She saved us. All of us! She did everything in her power to make us, to make me, see sense. And in the end she gave up EVERYTHING so that my Company and I might live.” Thorin collapsed in his chair, his shoulders heaving from the breath he had used shouting and Dain just stood there mouth agape, blindsided by his stoic cousin’s passion. “You were not there Dain.” Thorin said to the tabletop. “I was consumed by the madness. We all were. Most of my memories are still hazy and tinted with greed and anger, but I remember different moments when Billa had sought me out.” Thorin raised his eyes to Dain’s face, his brow was drawn and his frown deep “She started asking when we would start the restoration, then as time passed asked if we could go back to Laketown and trade for food. Not once did she ask for her share, not once did she forget our greater goal. And not once did I listen to her.” Thorin’s face showed his self-loathing “She did everything in her power to get me to honor my agreement to the Men. I had promised them rivers of gold and prosperity for their people but I was so lost to the gold, I had forgotten even my own people. I turned away a town who had been displaced by dragon fire and offered them nothing in recompense. I was committing the same act of treason Thranduil had committed over a century ago.  If I had ignored them they would have turned on you and your men and there would have been a slaughter, 500 dwarrows are no match for an army of men and the Elves of Mirkwood.” Thorin’s speech in defense of his burglar was impassioned like Dain had never seen, and indeed the King’s younger cousin was dumbstruck as he fell back into his chair. “Do you not see Dain?” Thorin was almost pleading now, as he righted his own chair to settle again “She fought against my darkest nature for the King she always said I would be. She fought for my very soul, like Mahal fought for our creation. She saved me.”

Silence stretched between the rulers, and neither seemed to ready to break it. Dain was contemplating all he had heard over the last day and Thorin was lost to his regrets and plans for tomorrow. Dain must have puzzled out the answer to his thoughts for he tentatively began “If all you say is true, maybe Thranduil was right.” he put a hand up to stall Thorin’s inevitable protests about anything the Elvenking had to say being right, “Before the battle he told me that Miss Baggins’ actions were fueled by her maternal heart and, like children, we would be unable to see beyond our hurt to the wisdom of her actions until we had grown older. And after a battle like today’s I feel much older indeed.”

“Perhaps in this the Elvenking is correct.” Thorin agreed “Billa fought bravely, loves fiercely and has always cared for us in any way we needed. If those are not the greatest traits of a mother, I don’t know what is.” “Yes” laughed Dain, “the first mother in our mountain is a fierce thing indeed.”

And if Nori was surprised to find both rulers slightly tipsy with the candles burned low, toasting the love of their own mothers, he hid it well. Instead he clutched the stitch in his side and gasped “Thorin, she’s awake.”


	8. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billa finally gets to speak her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! I hated writing this entire chapter. I think it's fairly awful, but I need to get it out of the way so I can continue the story. It's alright if you are not satisfied with this chapter but the next one will be better because I actually WANT to write it. SO read this with forgiving eye and bear with me till Saturday when the next one will come out. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me, even through my rough chapters!

** Chapter Eight **

When Nori had run into the tent Thorin’s heart had stopped, but when the thief gasped out that Billa was awake, well, Thorin hadn’t smiled so widely since Kili was born. His smile had faded quickly upon finding out that Thranduil, Bard and Gandalf had no intention of letting the Company see their Burglar, not even if they intended to “grovel like the mangy wargs, they were”. Not even Thorin reducing himself to near pleading could sway Gandalf. The Grey Wizard would only tell them that while Billa was awake, she was not yet well and “may never be well enough to confront the like of them again, no matter how much they wished to make things right”. So they were back to waiting and watching and scheming. They took their time, switching shifts every six hours, sometimes even doing it in pairs, and before two days had passed they had agreed upon a plan to get a select few in to see their Hobbit. The plan was so perfect that only Fili and Kili could have come up with it, which they had, which was also why it was possibly the worst plan ever.

Three days after the battle Thorin called a conference of the men, elves and dwarves to discuss compensations and rewards. While he, Balin, Dwalin and Gloin sat to engage in a long and arduous conversation, Nori was slipping Thranduil’s evening guards some wine specially prepared by Oin. Thirty minutes later the guards were propped against barrels and Ori, Kili, Bofur and Nori were slipping into the Elvenking's tent.

The sight that greeted the four dwarves was a good one, a candle flickering on the large table in the center, show partially drawn curtains hiding a cot in the corner. The keen eyes of the dwarves could just make out the form of a small, sleeping hobbit lass with copper curls splayed on a large pillow. Bofur nearly cried at seeing their burglar whole and breathing and all four of them rushed to her bedside. They didn’t see the evidence of the battle until the curtains were drawn back completely. Billa’s head was wrapped in a thick swathe of white bandages and her right arm was splinted at her side, with the covers pulled to her chest they could not tell if she had come to further harm or not. But she was breathing and she was only sleeping so the quartet’s hopes held.  Now they just had to decide how to wake her up.

“You should do it Nori, you’re the sneakiest.” Started Kili

“No way, you remember what it was like getting her up? She’s only going to be grumpier now.” Nori was right and as Bofur nodded his agreement with the thief he found his three companions gazes coming to rest on him.

“Oh, no.” squeaked Bofur “You all must be daft! To think I’d wake her?” but their gazes did not relent and with only a little more prodding Bofur stepped up to the head of the cot and girded himself. Billa was NOT a morning type of Hobbit.

“Billa.” He started whispering in her ear “Billa. Wake up now.” He started to jostle her shoulder slightly and after only a few moments, she groaned and mumbled something, though they could only make out the words “no” and “please”. With each ensuing groan, grumble and twitch they were getting more and more excited, once Billa was awake they would be able to tell her how sorry they were and she could come back and be with the Company again. But when Billa’s eyes finally fluttered they were not greeted as they had hoped, for when she opened her eyes and saw who was standing over her instead of the tearful reunion they had wanted they were greeted with an ear splitting scream.

* * *

 

Though the meeting was making good progress (they had already made trade agreements for winter with both the Iron Hills and the Elves to see both Erebor and Laketown through the winter) Thorin could not help but wonder how the real task was going.  So when an ear splitting shriek interrupted the discussion of compensation for Laketown, Thorin couldn’t help but follow Thranduil, Bard and Gandalf as they made their way from the meeting tent towards that of the Elvenking.

* * *

 

Gandalf knew there would be complications from Billa’s head wound; indeed they had faced several of them already. When she woke up two evenings ago she had recalled the battle with great clarity, but every time she woke up she seemed to forget that she had already woken up before. Her nightmares were not surprising either and Gandalf had spent that last two nights sitting at Billa’s bedside smoking a pipe of Old Toby and stroking her hair. But the sleeping draught Thranduil had administered before their meeting should have kept her peacefully asleep until late morning. So when he heard the scream from his Hobbit halfway through the meeting he knew that something, more like some ones, had disturbed Billa’s sleep and from the hurried way the present members of Thorin’s company followed himself, Bard and Thranduil from the tent Gandalf had a very good idea of who he was going to be maiming this evening. And hearing Billa let loose a loud cry of “GANDALF!” made the wizard abandon any thoughts of dignity and instead run through camp. Maybe death would be a better punishment?

* * *

 

Billa was in a dark place filled with voices whispering vile things; hands stroked her hair and jostled her shoulders. _“Wake up, Billa.” “None could love you.” “Come on, Billa.” ”This is how we treat traitors!”_ Then she was falling and bearded faces blurred past and her hands were covered in blood, but still she fell and the ground was rushing to meet her but she could not move her arms and her head ached and – Her eyes opened and standing above her were four faces, and they were the same from her dreams and they were so close, too close. Billa didn’t even try to hold back her scream.

When Billa first started screaming the dwarves were sure it was a nightmare, surely Billa had just had a bad dream and was merely reacting to it? But when she didn’t stop screaming despite their shushing and reassuring croons they figured she needed more assurance and so like he had done thousands of times for a distressed Bifur, Bofur moved to hold her to his chest. None of them expected Billa to react the way she did. She fought him. She struggled in his arms screaming all the while and once she realized that his grip was too strong, instead of relaxing into the comfort of a friends arms she started shouting, “GANDALF! GANDALF! PLEASE, HELP!” Finally it hit Bofur, Kili, Ori and Nori that perhaps they were Billa’s nightmare and before Bofur let her go or the other dwarves backed away from her bedside the tent flaps were thrown open by the most enraged wizard Middle Earth had ever seen.

“How dare you touch her?” Gandalf voice was not loud, but it was dark and rumbling, “Did I not say that you could not see her? Do you think you have more wisdom than a Maiar and a millennial aged Elf?” Gandalf scooped Billa into his arms allowing her to bury her face in his shoulder as the rest of the party entered the tent.

“What happened?” asked Thranduil when he stormed in and saw Billa crying in Gandalf’s arms. “What are you doing in here?” he glowered at the trespassers “Answer me!” he shouted when the four dwarves held their silence, the shameful look they cast at the ground was not enough, he wanted to hear it.

“We just wanted to-” started Kili, “I told them to check on her, by any means necessary.” interrupted Thorin.

“Why in the world did you think this was a good idea?” asked Gandalf “Did you not listen when I said she was not well?” and with Billa still sobbing in the wizard’s arms, Thorin could easily tell that Billa was definitely not well. “How else were we supposed to apologize?” thundered Thorin, “when you will not let us see her, nor tell us how she is doing? Of course we snuck in! She is our burglar! Our hobbit! And we have the right-” “No!” sobbed Billa from Gandalf’s chest “NO you don’t Master Dwarf, you have NO RIGHT to- to come in here and- and do anything.”

“Billa, please.”

“YOU THREW ME AWAY!” and here the hobbit gave a great sob “You literally threw me away and you said I wasn’t your family!”

“Billa, we’re so sor-“

“None of you stopped him!” her accusing glare turned to the rest of the gathered Company for Balin, Dwalin and Gloin had followed their King from the meeting. “None of you even cared!”

“Billa” Thorin finally stepped further into the tent “you cannot know how very sorry we are, how sorry I am. We were infected with the gold madness, driven to insanity by it, but we are better now. We only wish you to know how sorry we are and how grateful we are that you took the Arkenstone and saved us all.”

No one dared to speak after Thorin’s apology; some (read Kili, Ori, Nori, Bofur, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin and Thorin) were hoping that Billa would accept the apology, while Thranduil, Bard and Gandalf knew that this would not even begin to heal Billa’s heart.

“You are better now?” queried Billa, as she wiggled from Gandalf’s embrace.

 “Yes, Billa I swear it on the mountain, none of the Company remain under the spell of the gold.”

“For now.” Billa replied coolly, as she stepped up to face her former companions for the first time in days. “You mean to say that you are free of it for now. But what happens when you go back to the mountain? What happens when Bard gives back the Arkenstone?” she pushed her finger at his chest, her eyes blazing with anger and tears, “Would you throw me away a second time? Will you kill me again?” Billa’s voice was rising in volume with every word and her hands started shaking, “Billa, please you must remain calm” Gandalf tried to soothe her “you are not yet well.”

“I am well enough for this!” she snapped back “My family is dead.” She shouted it in Thorin’s face “They died reclaiming Erebor.” Billa unraveled her training braid and yanked out the bead that marked her as a scholar “There is no one left to love me!” she threw the bead at Thorin’s bewildered face and collapsed  to the tent floor, sobbing and gasping.

It took the combined glower of Bard and forceful shoves from Gandalf to evict them all, while Thranduil took Billa back to her cot.

 “That did not go well.” Kili muttered as they stomped back to Thorin’s tent to discuss the day. “No, Kili, it did not.” Thorin stated the obvious, “I’m not sure this will ever be ok.” Through the rest of the night the Company of thirteen dwarves sat and contemplated just how broken their burglar was and how they could re-forge bonds they had so shamefully broken. If any of them noticed Thorin slip a gold bead next to the key of Erebor on his neck, they were too kind to mention it.


	9. Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know I said this would be up yesterday but real life happened! Yay.
> 
> This is short, just over 1,000 words and a bit of a filler but I have the next chapter started and it is a doozy! Here is what the coat looks like, wrong color but still its a cool coat! https://img0.etsystatic.com/000/0/6133188/il_570xN.201734888.jpg  
> The next chapter will be up by Wednesday at the latest but I'm hoping for Tuesday! 
> 
> Thank you for reading. I hope you like it!

** Chapter Nine **

“Dori, what are you doing?” Ori had returned to the tent he shared with his brothers expecting the eldest to be asleep and Nori out doing whatever it was he did, not inspecting a lump of blue cloth. “I am making a coat, Ori.” Usually Dori went on and on about new commissions, the pattern he had chosen and the embroidery that would cover it but when Ori had washed his face and the ink stains from his hands and still Dori did not elaborate he couldn’t help but be curious. “Well, who is it for?” and though Dori did not cease his motions he seemed very reluctant to answer. Was it a courting gift?

“It’s for Billa.” Dori answered quietly as he turned the work over “I promised to make her one."

“But- but” Ori’s thoughts were rushing out of his mouth “She talked to you? When did you talk to her? What did she say?”

“ORI!” Dori brought his brothers sputtering to a halt, “I promised her in Mirkwood, in the dungeons. She said sleeping without us made her cold and that she hated the memories it brought her. I told her” Dori sniffled slightly “that when we re-took Erebor, I would make her a coat so she would never feel the cold in her new home. I told her that family looks after one another and I would be a poor Dwarf indeed to let my Kin freeze.”

“It’ll be alright Dori.” But regardless of how Ori soothed him after his confession, he could not stop the tears falling from his oldest brothers eyes and long after he had helped Dori to bed he fingered the hem of the coat and wondered if he was having a brilliant idea or a fool’s hope.

Ori had to wait till morning to put his plan into action, trading for some parchment from the Elves and begging some binding material off of Dori to make his present. While his days were filled with work, being a royal scribe was an honor but being the ONLY royal scribe of Erebor was exhausting, the few hours he could get alone were spent writing in this red leather book. He filled it with pictures and words of deeds long past and well loved. He wrote down the greatest tales of love and crafting he knew and when it was finally finished he wrapped it in a knitted blanket and headed for the Elvenking’s tent.

“Excuse me Ma’am,” the red headed elf, Tauriel, was on guard duty when Ori mustered his courage to give Billa the present, “I have a parcel here for Miss Baggins.” He drew it out from behind his back and handed it to the Captain, “Would you mind passing it on?”

 “Master Dwarf,” the elf stopped Ori before he could leave, eyeing the parcel suspiciously “What is it?”

“In Rivendell I told Billa I would give her all our greatest tale. Our lore shapes us greatly and I wanted her to share in our making.” If Tauriel was surprised by his explanation she did not show it, instead she sketched a short bow and turned into the tent.

 

* * *

 

“So my dear, what do you plan do to about all these gifts?” Gandalf’s eyes held a slight twinkling as he looked at the overwhelmed Hobbit and her packages.

“I have no idea Gandalf.” Billa could only stare at the small pile of parcels that had been delivered to her tent over the last few days. Ori had come two mornings prior with a knit-wrapped square, Dori in the evening with a blue bundle, Bofur with a small, hinged, box of wood and Bombur had begun delivering her meals. “I believe Billa that presents are meant to be opened.” “Well” sniffed Billa “I should at least know what exactly I am refusing.”

As the knit cover fell from the square from Ori revealing the red embossed with gold, she gasped. “Oh my! It’s full of stories! The Seven Fathers, the Great Forging, the Love of Beryl and Buthrie.” Billa shot Gandalf a sad smile “Ori always said he would translate their greatest tales from Khuzdul, so I could read them no matter where my feet went.” Billa didn’t hide her misty eyes as she handed the book to Gandalf, exchanging it for the blue lump from Dori.

The lump unfolded into a coat, a magnificent blue coat lined with white fur with small white, forget-me-nots embroidered across it. Billa could not resist putting it on and marveling in the softness and fit. How had Dori known her size? Where had he gotten the fabric or the time? Billa knew he was spending his days organizing things for the restoration and doing Guild planning, why would he spend time on this? “Oh Dori, you silly old fool.” and now her tears were gathering on her lashes and she could barely wipe them away before more took their place. She folded it carefully knowing she would be grateful for the gift in the coming weeks, winter was already coming towards the mountain. She reached for the box from Bofur next.

It was a dark wood inlaid with flat swirls of silver on the lid and sides. It had no latch but was lined with red velvet and held a beautiful wooden pipe, carved into the shape of a dragon. He rested on his back, with eyes made of ruby and the bowl gripped in hands beneath his jaw. He looked content holding the bowl like it was part of his precious hoard. The pipe's back was its spines and the tail of it twisted over the pipe stem to the tip. Billa could not hold back her watery laugh. “When we left the Shire, he told me that it was his job to teach me to smoke properly, instead of letting me choke on good tobacco like an idiot.” She couldn’t hold back her chuckles or her tears, “Why would they do this Gandalf? She set the pipe back in the box and put it on the table with the rest, “What do they expect me to do with this, forgive them?” she scoffed “They must think me an idiot to forgive their abandonment so easily!”

 “No Billa,” started Gandalf “I do not think they expect you to forgive them. I think they want you to let them try. Ah ah a!” Gandalf shushed Billa as she surged to feet “These dwarves have grievously wronged you, they betrayed the trust and love that you put in their hands and deserve whatever life hands them. But I find that even when family hurts us gravely; we still wish to have their love and companionship. You will always find yourself wishing that they had never hurt you, maybe wishing that you had never met them, but you have met them and they have hurt you and no matter how you wish it you will carry those scars upon your heart. I’m not saying you should forgive them or trust them. But perhaps you can let them prove, even if only to themselves, that they are free of the madness and good people once again. Because you love them as your Family, I say you should, perhaps, let them try.”

It would take many more days as Billa thought on Gandalf’s words but two weeks later when the first snow fell on the Lonely Mountain, Billa walked out of her tent in a fine blue coat and that evening sat with Gandalf to smoke on a pipe shaped like a dragon.

 

 


	10. Amadel and Deed Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amadel - Mother of all mothers
> 
> Amadith - little mother
> 
> Deed name - a title bestowed on someone to show their great actions in a battle i.e. Oakenshield or Ironfoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and have officially figured out my timeline for the story. In this fic we follow our calendar not Tolkien's, so Durin's day is September 21st and the Battle of the Five armies is a week after that. This chapter takes place October 17th - 21st, just to give you an idea of the time that has passed. 
> 
> I have the next three chapters outlined so expect the next update Saturday Evening. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Chapter definitions 
> 
> Amadel - Mother of all mothers
> 
> Amadith - little mother
> 
> Deed name - a title bestowed on someone to show their great actions in a battle i.e. Oakenshield or Ironfoot.

 

**Chapter Ten**

Thorin had never been so tired, not after fleeing Smaug, not while working constantly to build a life in Ered Luin and even on the quest back to Erebor he had gotten better rest. There was so much to do, rebuibling and restoration was a job numbered in years, decades even, and with so few dwarrows to do the work and so many injured, it made for even more work. Thank Mahal for the Company, he would accomplish nothing without them. Balin and Dwalin kept their original posts as advisor and King’s guard respectively while Dori and Gloin were orgainizing the guilds and restoration. Fili was still bedbound but was holding meetings in his tent to oversee their supply use and winter rationing and Kili was doing the rest of the Heir’s duties, mostly going to meetings with Thorin. Oin was still in the healing tents and would be until there were no patients left. Bofur and Bifur were inspecting the intergrity of Erebor’s walkways, halls and rooms to help direct their efforts for creating habitable space. Ori was stuck writing transcripts and trade agreements all day while Bombur cooked and arranged hunting parties to keep the camp fed. Nori had taken over all the duties of Spymaster which currently included updates on Billa’s condition and movement, if Thorin could stay awake until their meeting time. Why Nori insisted on giving his reports at so-late-it’s-early o’clock, Thorin would never know. When Thorin finally decided to put his head on his desk and give up waiting, Nori stepped from the shadows in the corner.

“I have very interesting news for you, Highness.” Nori took his time pouring some ale and selecting food from the ever full platter kept on Thorin’s table. “Billa left her tent yesterday.”

 “She’s walking? Did she look pale? How is her wound?” Thorin couldn’t contain his questions, for news of their burglar was sparse while she was confined to the Elvenking’s tent.

 “Easy there Majesty let me finish.” Thorin was sure Nori sipped his ale slowly just to torture him. “She looked good all things considered, her arm is still in a sling but the bandage on her head was gone. She was pale though and only walked to the cook tent and back before the elf prince made her lay down again.” Billa was well and healing and, oh Mahal, if that wasn’t the best news he had heard all week.

“That’s not the important part though” continued the Spy “those Iron Hill dwarrows are extremely interested in our Halfling.” Thorin’s brows creased his forehead, “Is she in danger? I thought Dain and I had taken care of any possible hostilities over the Arkenstone?” Dain and he had spent hours that first night talking through Billa’s actions and the possible repercussions to both Billa and his throne. They had hoped to correct the story by spreading all the facts of Billa’s lengths to protect the company and her bravery in making the right choice when it was so hard to do so.

“Oh don’t worry your kingly head about it Thorin, none of their interest was hostile or even negative, they called her _Amadel_ and _Amadith.”_ Oh….. OH! Well, Thorin was happy to see their plan succeed, but _Amadel?_  That seems a bit, grand.

 “It seems they have taken your tale and words to heart, in regards to our Burglar.” No matter how Thorin scowled the rest of his report, Nori would not stop smirking.

It was two days after Nori’s report that Thorin heard the “ ** _Amadel_** _”_ business again. When, while speaking of Thorin’s upcoming coronation, one of Dain’s advisors asked if the **_Amadith_** would be there to receive her Deed Name.  “The who?” asked Balin sharing a confused look with Gloin while Thorin steadfastly refused to meet his eyes.

“The **_Amadel_.”** when Balin’s look didn’t change Dain’s advisor looked at him like he was impaired “the Hobbit woman of your company. The soldiers are quite taken with her bravery during the battle and her sacrifice and protectiveness of Erebor and His Majesty.”

 “Aye,” joined Dain, looking distinctly amused “I heard some of the white beards talking about it last night at the fire. They said it was destiny for a daughter of Yavanna to save the sons of Mahal, only fitting that she protects us as our Maker’s wife protects him.” Dain’s comment made his advisors give wistful sighs. “They wish to know how she will be honored for her deeds.”

“That’s preposterous” spluttered Balin knock papers askew in his haste to look at Thorin “We have no right to push such things upon Miss Baggins. She is healing both in body and heart. We cannot ask her to endure our presence, even to accept a Deed Name, no matter how much we wish to bestow it or for her to accept.”

 “That does not mean we should not ask, Master Balin.” tutted a red haired Dwarf from Dain’s left. “She has every right to refuse, but she deserves to know how grateful we are for her actions, even though they have cost her.”

“Very well,” interjected Thorin, before a squabble could erupt between his advisors and Dain’s “a representative shall be sent to convey and explain our offer to Miss Baggins.” The council agreed to send Dain to meet with Miss Baggins. Thorin didn’t envy his cousin the task set before him.

* * *

 

Billa had just finished her morning meal of porridge, with a tea to keep her head clear, when Legolas came through the tent flaps looking extremely displeased. “What has you in a tiff so early?” Billa asked while piling her dishes to take back to the cook tent, one of the few distances she had been cleared to walk while still healing.

“You have a visitor.” the Prince’s eyes shifted back to the tent flaps when she asked why they didn’t just come in like everyone else. “It’s a dwarvish visitor. Not one of those particular dwarfs.” he soothed when the blood fled her face. “It’s Lord Dain. He says he wants to talk and ask you a few questions, if you are ameniable to his prescence.”

While Billa deliberated on her answer longer than was polite with a Lord waiting she did agree to see him, if Legolas would stay. “Of course dear Billa.”

What followed was possibly the oddest conversation she had had since discussing burglaring from a furnace with wings.

“They want to give me what now?” Billa asked rubbing the bridge of her nose; she could already feel a headache forming behind her eyes.

“A Deed Name,” started Dain again “a title given to those that commit great acts in battle, typically royalty since we are more noticeable than the average soldier, Oakenshield is King Thorin’s as Ironfoot is mine. There are several members of the Company set to receive one at the upcoming coronation.”

“Yes, yes Dain” Billa flapped her hands at the dwarf lord across from her, steadfastly refusing to look at Legolas’s face, she could sense the smirk without looking “but why in the Green Fields am I to be given one? You made your opinion of my actions very clear that first day.”

Dain only shrugged at her accusation, “I did not have the entire story. I thought you were a spy or thief aiding our enemies until my cousin told me the lengths you took to protect the company and to try pull them from the madness. But I know now that you truly were protecting everyone, your Company from starvation and siege” he ignored Billa’s interjection of them not being her anything, “the men, elves and myself from the oncoming army of Orcs and goblins. We would not have survived if we hadn’t all banded together.” Billa could not help but be touched by Dain acknowledging the wisdom of her actions, “I understand now that the Arkenstone was the only thing you could have taken from the mountain to force Thorin to negotiate and though you have felt much pain from your actions my soldiers are grateful for them.”

 Dain stood to walk to Billa’s side of the table, ignoring Legolas’s glare that promised permament injury if he put one toe out of line. “My men would have all died on the battlefield had we not had allies and many would have died in the healing tents without elvish aid. You feel so much pain from Thorin’s madness that you do not see the great good your actions brought.” Dain dropped to his knees before Billa and bowed his head, “You saved countless lives my Lady and our people wish to honor you for it.”

Her eyes started to brim with tears when he gripped both her hands between his “Please do not deny us our thanks, we would have all of Arda know what you have sacrificed for us.”

 Billa couldn’t hold back her tears any longer as she collapsed into Dain’s arms, “Thank you Dain, thank you so much. I just wanted to do the right thing! I just wanted them to live.” though she spoke into his shoulder Dain could just make out her words clearly and his heart broke for the lass in his arms, “I love them so much.” Dain couldn’t stop cursing his idiot of a cousin under his breath, even when Billa had long since fallen asleep in his arms.

It was after Billa had been put to bed by strong dwarf hands that Dain turned his attention to the Greenwood Prince. “She seems to be healing well.”

“In some ways, yes.”

“Though Thorin’s spy says she only leaves the tent twice a day. Is she that afraid of us dwarrows?”

“No Lord Dain,” Legolas laughed darkly “I think Billa fears very little. But she is not completely healed yet.” The elf’s face contorted in a frown as he escorted the dwarf lord from the tent, his voice dropping to a whisper “She has nightmares that keep her from true rest, she wakes often with tears and fear in her eyes. She gets headaches that cause her great pain and keep her bedridden and she is prone to fainting spells and dizziness. My father and Gandalf are not sure if these effects are temporary or not.”

Dain’s frown had grown with every word he heard. “Surely there is something that can be done to ease her healing period.”

From the smile that grew on Legolas’s face, Dain could see he had said the magic words, “Actually Lord Dain, we did have a few ideas.” so Dain Ironfoot was brought into the shcemes of a man, two elves and wizard, for the good of the **_Amadith._**

* * *

 

 

The day after his meeting with Billa, Dain was called to attend a meeting of men, elves and dwarves. It was their second attempt to have a conference of all three races, since the first one had ended abruptly when Kili, Nori, Ori and Bofur had disrupted Billa’s sleep. Thorin had to promise that all the company would attend so Thranduil and Gandalf could be sure they weren’t up to any funny business while they were otherwise occupied. They were meeting in the mess tent, as no other could hold so many people and there was hope that Thranduil and Thorin would behave if there was a greater audience. Dain had very little hope on that matter.

“Well now,” Gandalf started off the meeting, sitting at the head of the table with dwarves on one side and elves and men on the other “with all our parties present I think we can continue our negotiations. And I hope” he cast a disapproving glare over Thorin and his company “we will not be interrupted.” Thorin actually growled at Thranduil when the Elvenking smirked at him, of course the two were sitting across from each other. Gandalf ignored them “Last time we agreed to increase trade between the Greenwood and Iron Hills for winter supplies and use the Greenwood’s water route to move shipments. This is all to be paid with the gold of Erebor and from the share given to the people of the Lake.”

“The people of Laketown would like me to pass along a message” interrupted Bard, standing from his place near Thranduil, “we are grateful for the generous payment Erebor has given us for our hospitality and would like to return something we were told to keep safe.”

Bard held a small wooden box out towards Thorin, who took it with shaking hands; “The Arkenstone?” inquired the new King. The Bowman nodded as Thorin opened the box to gaze at the flawless jewel, not noticing the scrutinizing looks from Gandalf and Thranduil.

 “It is so beautiful.” “Look at the colors!” “Mahal what a stone!” many of the attending dwarves voiced their admiration for the King’s Jewel.  

“It is very pretty,” muttered Thorin as he stroked its multifaceted face, “But it is only a jewel.” Many of the dwarves gasped in dismay as he closed the lid and stowed the box in his coat. “We have more important matters to handle to ensure we are ready for the winter.” His statement got approving murmurs from his company and a blinding smile from Gandalf. “Indeed King Thorin, let us get back to business.”

They talked for hours and hours, straight through lunch and on the cusp of dinner and there were no fights and Thorin and Thranduil had only devolved into shouting at each other in their mother tongues three times. Ori would record it as the most peaceful conference to ever be held between the two races.

 

“We do not have enough time to rebuild Laketown before winter sets in.” Bard was arguing with Dain in regards to hiring dwarves to do the rebuilding of the towns of men, “We have only weeks before the weather turns frigid and my people need shelter now.”

They had started arguing this topic three-quarters of an hour ago, when Thranduil had stated that he could not take the people of the Lake while he was fighting the infection in his own lands. The woods were barely safe for Elves, the men would be in greater danger there than anywhere else. Thorin knew what he had to do, though he was loathe to do it and knew the traditionalists would be upset with his decision.

 “You may stay with us!” he shouted over Bard’s voice as all heads turned toward him “the people of the Lake are welcome to stay in our halls for the winter. If they don’t mind helping with some of the restoration work?” Bard gave Thorin a very large grin in thanks and Gandalf looked mightily pleased as well.

“That is very kind of you.” Gandalf shuffled some parchment around trying to hide his mirth at Thorin being generous or kind. “I believe that concludes our business for today and for much of the upcoming months as well. I think we should all break for dinner knowing we have completed some very productive talks!” So everyone began to shuffle their things together and prepare to leave for their own encampment when the voice of the Elf prince rose above the din “Not yet Gandalf!” he cried “There is still one matter to attend to!”

“And what might that be Prince Legolas?”

“The matter of Miss Baggins has not been addressed.” Everyone halted. The dwarves were very curious about the fourteenth member of King Thorin’s company. There were countless stories about the lass, how she out witted trolls, fought Azog singlehanded, burgled the dwarves from Thranduil’s dungeon, but none of them had spoken to her nor seen her for more than a few minutes.

“What about Miss Baggins?” the entire company had turned at Legolas’s words and was subjecting him to looks that promised pain,

 “What have you done to her!” thundered the mountain King. “I knew you could not be truste-”

“Thorin Oakenshield!” Gandalf slapped both his palms on the table, silencing the dwarf, “Let Legolas speak!”

“Where is she going to stay?” his question was met with gaping mouths and raised brows.

 “What do you mean, where will she stay?” inquired Balin “She is staying with your father at the moment is she not?”

“Indeed the hobbit is in my tent,” Thranduil gazed coolly across the table, “but we are asking where she will be staying for the winter.”

“Is she not welcome in you kingdom?” asked Thorin, would the elves cast out their burglar as they had done?

“Miss Baggins, is most welcome in the Greenwood” he snarled back “but it is not currently the Greenwood, is it? For as long as the forest is infected with the presence of darkness the hobbit will not be able to stay there.”

“Why in the world not?” Bofur threw his arms in the air “she’s already been there once!”

“And put herself in great peril by doing so! She is a hobbit, Master Dwarf, and like you can sense the stone, she can sense the earth around her. In her current condition staying in the infected Greenwood would only be a hindrance to her healing and I will not have all my work undone!” the blonde elf sat back, if he was a younger elf witnesses would have said he was pouting.

“We will send her home then.” reasoned Balin “There are two months before the mountain paths close, plenty of time for her to reach Rivendell and she may continue to the Shire come spring.” Though none of the company looked pleased by this information they all agreed, Billa deserved to be happy and if they could not make her happy then the Shire would.

No one expected Dain to stay for the conversation, let alone have an opinion, “She can’t!” he shouted, pointing at Gandalf “You said so before the battle.”

“Lord Dain is quite right.” Gandalf cut off incredulous shouts of Khuzdul and Sindarian, “Billa Baggins cannot return to the Shire.”

“You had best explain this Wizard.” Thorin was truly angry now and even Ori was glaring at the Isatri with anger in his eyes. How dare he try and keep Billa from her beloved Bag End!

“Please sit,” gesturing everyone back to their seats Gandalf heaved a great sigh to begin his tale. “As many of you know, hobbits believe that being respectable is very important and social standing in their society is determined by how respectable one is.”

The company was very aware of Miss Baggins and her respectableness; blushing whenever one of them so much as took off a tunic, squealing at them about mud in her carpets. Billa’s respectableness was one of their favorite things about her.

“With Miss Baggins just past her majority and an unwed female I’m afraid she quite ruined her reputation amongst hobbits by running off with thirteen male dwarves and a wizard.”

“What are you tryin’ to imply, Wizard?” Dwalin hefted Grasper in to his hand, “None of us would ever touch the lass! She’s like a sister, she is!” “Aye!” chorused the surrounding members.

“I imply nothing Master Dwalin, you and I know no one had intentions towards Billa that were less than familial, but her relatives and business associates do not. By coming with you Billa sullied her reputation beyond repair, which” he held up his hand to stop the automatic defense of their burglar’s honor “she was aware of when she joined you on your quest. Billa signed over her holdings and responsibilities to her dear cousin Drogo the morning she left the Shire.”

“What are you saying Gandalf?” Thorin hissed, his teeth grinding together.

“What I am saying, Master Oakenshield,” huffed Gandlaf “is that Billa gave up her home to help you get yours back.”

The blood drained from Thorin’s face and every member of the company traded looks of despair, not only had they thrown her out of their family, but they took away the only home she had left.

“So you see you had best get your heads out of your arses” had Gandalf just sworn?!?!  “start apologizing and fix this mess you’ve made! Good Day!” he slammed his hat on his head, picked up his staff and stomped from the tent.

Mahal’s flaming fucking ponies, what were they to do now?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cultural misunderstanding! Aka the trope where hobbits have really really sensitive ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will make no apologies for updating so far past what I promised. My weekend was shit and I refuse to be sorry for having to deal with all of it.
> 
> SOME OF THIS WAS WRITTEN WHISLT DRUNK! Jose Cuervo makes me weird.
> 
> On a happier note, this is the longest chapter I have written yet! The next update will have what we have all been waiting for, a Billa/Thorin confrontation, a real one. This chapter seem to be mostly filler but I wanted to update for you guys. Expect the next update within a week. 
> 
> If anyone is interested in becoming a beta for me, I would love it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting

** Chapter 11 **

 

It was well after supper when the Company reconvened in their King’s tent to discuss Gandalf’s “advice” and how they could make amends to their Burglar.

“What if we made her a feast?” Kili’s grin was large and excited, “Just like she had for us in her hobbit hole?”

Fili rolled his eyes at his brother “We don’t know how to cook, you idiot.”

“Noooooo” started Kili eyes roving over the assembled Company, “But Bombur does!”

All heads turned toward the rotund dwarf who was mid-way through chuffing his ale.

“Well I never,” Bombur sputtered his drink across the table “I have been cooking for the lass for the last two weeks! I’ve made her every meal and delivered it too!”

The table fell silent as the dwarves appraised the ginger chef.

“And she accepted it?” shouted Fili

“Course she has you daft bugger! Same as Dori’s coat!”

Now the oldest Ri brother found himself subject to the incredulous stares.

“I promised her a coat in Laketown. So I made one several weeks ago. She looks quite fine in it.” He added, fiddling with his cutlery as everyone exploded around him. “It’s not my fault none of you had the stones to follow through on your promises! Ori, Bofur and I are dwarrows of our word.”

“Bofur and Ori?” shouted Dwalin, his face flushing in exasperation, did none of them talk anymore? “Don’t tell us you gave the lass presents too?”

“I made her book” Ori wouldn’t look up from worrying his knitted mittens “of our greatest tales, just like I promised her in Rivendell.”

“I carved her a pipe I did, told her I would teach her to smoke.” Bofur puffed his own pipe blowing a smoke ring into his cousin’s face. “Course Gandalf’s the one teaching her now I s’pose.” The toymaker lost the twinkle in his eye at the reminder.

“But your gifts, she accepted them and uses them?”  Thorin had been silent for most of the evening but now his eyes burned bright in the flicker of the candles.

“Aye” they responded.

“Don’t you see?” the King gestured to all of his friends “We made Billa many promises, why don’t we show her we can keep them? Bofur, Dori, Ori and Bombur have already started with theirs but I know we talked of many things on our journey.” He stood from his chair and began pacing the length of the tent, his hands behind his back. “Maybe, just maybe, if we show her that all of our words, even the most insignificant were heartfelt and sincere she will give us the chance to prove that our remorse and regard for her are real as well.”

“Well what are we waitin’ for!” roared Dwalin “Let’s figure out what all we promised the lass!”

The Company agreed with a rousing chorus of “Aye’s!” and Ori got out his parchment. They would spend the rest of the night recounting every last thing they had promised their Burglar upon the winning of Erebor, from silks to flowers to feather beds and hot baths. They were reminded of the small things Billa had recalled so fondly and decided to be dwarves of their word and provide for her like the family she was. The next week would show an increase in packages to the Elvenking’s tent; parcels big and small, some in boxes some wrapped in silks but all of them were precious and thoughtful; all of them brought a small smile to Billa’s face and tears to her eyes. More importantly, every day she opened a gift she would sleep the night with undisturbed dreams.

* * *

 

 

“What in the world?” the other occupants of the tent heard Billa’s surprise and traded curious looks with each other.

“What did you get my dear?” Gandalf asked Billa who was behind the curtains surrounding her corner of the tent.

“Dresses, Gandalf. Gloin sent me dresses.” she said throwing back the curtains moving towards him with hands full of fabric, “Why in the world…. They’ve never even seen me in a dress.” she held one against her body, “How do they know my size?” her cheeks flushing at the thought of them finding her measurements.  

“Well” Legolas waved his hand imperiously, laughing at her predicament from his chair “let us see them all.”

“You would find this funny you stripling of a prince.” She murmured holding up a maroon one with gold embroidery.

“Clearly there is no accounting for taste” Thranduil turned from his papers at the table, eyeing the dress with open disgust. “The embroidery is awful.”

“The embroidery is just fine” she shook the dress at the Elf king “you just don’t like the geometric patterns. This green one is rather good.” She held the other dress for their inspection, the skirt a deep emerald with a lighter green bodice to go over a new white shift.

“That one is,” Thranduil made a so-so motion with his hands “slightly better.”

“You are just saying that because it is green.” She teased, ignoring his smirk. “You will think all of them are ugly, because they came from a dwarf!”

“Obviously.” he drawled to her back as she went behind the curtains again.

“Ada,” Legolas sighed putting his head in his hands “you are the absolute worst when it comes to clothes.”

“I am no such thing!” was the indignant reply, as he huffily straightened his papers. “I merely have an impeccable sense of fashion.”

Billa tried to hold back her laughter by placing a hand on her mouth, but she could not contain her mirth for long and even though it was at his expense even Thranduil smiled when her guffaws started echoing through the tent.

After the dresses came a polished silver mirror from Bifur and a mother of pearl handled brush and comb set from Nori. One night there was a copper tub filled with hot water waiting and vials filled with scented oils and soaps, the note said the bath salts would help with her headaches. Mahal bless Oin! And for the first time in a very, very long time Billa got to luxuriate in a hot bath, cleaning months of grime from her hair and feet. The next morning she brushed her curls till they shone and put on the beautiful green dress from Gloin. She couldn’t hold in her gasp when she looked in her new mirror. There was a face she hadn’t seen in quite some time, a pretty shire lass with copper curls and green eyes. Sure her cheeks were a little sharper and her eyes a little wiser but it was still a familiar face and now it was clean too. What a glorious day today would be.

* * *

 

  

Fili and Kili were absolutely stumped on what to give to Billa. They had never talked of the future choosing to focus more on the everyday aspects of their quest. They had taught her to ride a pony and track game, she taught them to play conkers. What kind of presents did you give to a sister? They went to the only person they could trust with such a problem, they went to Thorin.

“Uncle Thorin, are you here?” the tent was dark and night watch had started hours ago but they would be too busy to ask tomorrow.

“Ugh…” came their Uncle’s voice, Fili held the candle aloft to illuminate his cot while Kili searched for another to light. “What could you possibly want right now? Go back to bed.” Thorin rolled away from the light hoping they would obey his dismissal.

“But Uncle,” Thorin brought a hand up to rub his eyes, Mahal give him strength “we don’t know what to give Billa and since you have a sister we thought you could give us ideas.” That certainly got his attention and he rolled over to face his nephews who had settled in the chairs at his bedside, “Really boys?” he was almost pleading “This has to be done now?” They nodded emphatically “Jewelry boys, brothers give sisters jewelry. Keep in mind” he cautioned “that Billa is a hobbit and not likely to want something similar to what you mother wears.”

“So no golden neckbands dripping in sapphires?” asked Kili

“Definitely not, think simple, try and find something she could wear every day.”

“Right,” Fili smiled brightly “I think we can take it from here!”

“Good night boys.” called Thorin as they blew out the lights “Good night Uncle.”

Thorin could hear their traded whispers as they left his tent and walked down the rows of tents. Mahal help them when they started courting, they were idiots.

The brothers had not had reason to enter this part of the mountain since before the battle but the gold was as gleaming and plentiful as ever. The treasury was so large, where would they even start looking for jewelry? It’s not like Smaug had a sorting system, “Come on Fee, if we’re lucky we will find something acceptable before dawn.” So they started sorting. They uncovered swords and axes, crowns and armor, Fili even found a trunk made of silver, of course there was jewelry but none of it was right. It was all bulky and dripping with gemstones. They wanted something as beautiful as Billa but something simple that she could wear every day. There were beads of course, ones made of mithril or set with opals, hundreds of thousands of beads, but they didn’t dare give her something they weren’t ready for. Dawn came and they could hear the guard change when they finally found it, trapped under a chalice and partially tangled with a length of gold chain holding enormous tiger eyes, it was perfect!

“Oh Kili, I think this will do perfectly! If we hurry we can have it sent to her with breakfast! Come on!” and so the two Princes sprinted for the entrance hall, sliding down the golden mountains to rush to the cook tents. Billa would be sure to love her present, it was perfect for a hobbit lass!

* * *

 

 

Billa was just sitting down to breakfast with Legolas and Gandalf, using table manners that were only slightly rusty to avoid soiling her new dress, when a messenger was shown through the tent flaps.  
“I have a gift to deliver to Lady Baggins.” his bow was so low his beard was almost folded over his own feet, “It is from the Princes Fili and Kili; they hope you find it pleasing.” He answered her silent query as she reached for the box, scampering out before she had returned to the table.

Her two breakfast mates paid her little heed as she toyed with the small wooden box knowing well enough that she was deep in thought about the acceptance of the gift. She had deliberated about opening each one she had received and sometimes a parcel would sit unopened for days while she thought on her feelings for the gift giver. This was the first to come from any of the heirs of Durin and neither would be surprised if it remained on her bedside table for some time. Before either had finished their tea she gave a great sigh and tore the ribbon from the package.

“So soon?” Gandalf’s tone was cautious and questioning, none of the gifts had had such a short consideration and she knew he was worried that she was acting too rashly.

“My heart aches from their absence,” her small fingers spun the box on the table “if any would be worth further pain, it would be them.” Gandalf and Legolas patiently waited for her to open her gift, not even trying to hide their interest, who knew what the Princes would pick as a gift. But whatever it was must have been mortifying to Billa, for no sooner had she eased the lid of the box open she was slamming it shut again. Her face flushing a deep scarlet all the way up her ears.

“What in the world is in there?” Legolas asked with wide eyes. Surely it must be something awful to get such a reaction from the level headed hobbit.  But she did not answer him; her eyes still focused on the small box on the table, like she couldn’t quite comprehend what she had seen.

Just as suddenly as her face had shown surprise it morphed into anger. Her mouth tightened and her brows drew low and her shaking hands clenched around the box as she rose to feet. “How dare they?!?” she screamed as she stomped from the tent, flinging aside the flaps in her haste and startling the guards outside. The wizard and elf prince were stunned in their chairs, “Gandalf, where is she going?” he pointed after their hobbit, “Nowhere good Legolas.” He scrambled from his chair to run shouting after Billa, the Woodland Prince almost losing his balance in his haste to follow.

They would not have known where to go, had the girl not left a trail of gaping elves and men in her wake. The path she had walked was littered with people standing and staring, some in amusement and some in fear, more fell into the latter category, a mad hobbit lass is naught to be trifled with. But when the path led from the camp of men and elves to dwarves, the looks turned to surprise and, in some cases, awe. They finally caught sight of her as she strode up to a large blue tent, a pennant snapping from its peak showing the crest of the line of Durin. What could have been in that box to cause such a reaction?

* * *

 

She really hadn’t known what to expect when she opened her gift from Fili and Kili, it was a small box so it wasn’t a solid gold Oliphant which they had joked about at the start of their journey. Though maybe it was a figurine? That would be perfect as a mathom to commemorate her quest. She would have never guessed what lay in the box and thinking of it made her cheeks start to redden again, she could feel the blush burning in her ears.

They gave her earrings! They were made of a delicate gold cuff attached to a chain, with small chips of emeralds hanging from it in the shape of various leaves which connected to a large emerald stud. This was absolutely mortifying! How could they give her this? Oh Eru, the messenger said it was from both the princes, BOTH of them. What kind of hobbit did they think she was? Just because the Shire thought of her as some sullied tart, doesn’t mean she is! She wouldn’t take those implications from the old biddies back in Hobbiton and she certainly wasn’t going to take them from some stone headed princes. Oh she was going to show them. She killed Azog the Defiler! She saved their Mahal cursed lives! HOW DARE THEY!

She didn’t hesitate to leave the Elvenking’s tent and start stomping towards the border of the two camps. The faces of the people she passed bringing a brief flicker of amusement but not enough to distract her from her mission. She stepped into the camp of the Iron Hills dwarves quickly, not allowing herself to think about who exactly she was going to see, she was mildly insulted that Fili and Kili thought hiding in the middle of an army would deter her! Billa refused to acknowledge any of the dwarves she passed, not even for Dain who waved with a bewildered expression behind his beard. Soon enough her feet carried her towards a large blue tent in the center camp, with a pennant baring the crest of Durin’s line above it. She had them now!

“How dare you!” her stride was still strong when she stormed into the tent and up to the table the two princes were eating at. In hindsight Billa would recall the boys exchanging shocked, open mouth looks and there being a loud intake of breath form the tents other occupants, occupants she was steadfastly ignoring now. She didn’t care if they were hosting Mahal himself! “How dare you two!” she threw the box towards Fili’s head which he caught a scant few inches from his nose, the bastard. Fili and Kili were staring at her with open mouths, bewildered that a Hobbit who hadn’t seen them in weeks was charging into their tent in the middle of breakfast with the majority of the Company. A hobbit that was apparently infuriated at their idea of a present.

Fili regained his wits before his brother; “Billa, we thought it was perfect for you.” her eyes grew even harder at this admission. “Perfect for me?” Billa practically spat her words “Is this what I am to you?” having no idea what was so upsetting they could only nod their heads in utter confusion. “You think I’m some trollop who would accept something so vulgar!”

“Vulgar?” Billa whirled from the princes coming face to face with Bofur, “What did they give you lass?” the miner’s gaze turned to the princes, how dare they make insinuations about his sister!

“Earrings!” she answered, her face flushing beet red mortified to even mention the accursed jewelry. Billa’s answer garnered a  slack jawed expression as Bofur turned from Fili and Kili, who could only shrug their shoulders and make exasperated ‘I have no idea’ gestures behind Billa’s back, to Billa. “Earrings?” he parroted it back to the angry hobbit, “How are earrings vulgar?”

Casting her gaze backward once more, she finally saw the terrified and confused faces surrounding her, “Oh.” Billa said eyes widening as she turned to examine the details she had been too angry to take note of, like the fact that most of the Company were sitting on various furniture pieces staring at her like she was mad. Gandalf and Legolas must have followed her for they stood next to Oin and Gloin who were seated on a bench just inside the tent entrance, Gandalf looking extremely amused. Ori, Nori and Dori were sitting on the cots and Bofur, Bombur and Bifur must have been using the stools and desk to perch on. With her face still flushed, though now from embarrassment, Billa hesitated to ask her question, “Are earrings not vulgar? To dwarrows?”

None of the company seemed willing to answer, convinced they would only end up angering the hobbit again. But Gloin, courageous fool that he was couldn’t keep his gob shut, “Course not! I gave my Silri a fine pair when I asked her to start courting!” and like a dam had burst the rest of the Dwarves started speaking over each other to reassure Billa that no, earrings were not a vulgar gift for dwarves.

“Uncle Thorin gave our mother a pair for her birthday once!”

“Dwalin used to wear one before his ear got ripped.”

“I made my  _Amad_  one for my jeweler’s mastery.”

“So........you weren’t calling me a trollop?” she turned her wide eyes back to Fili and Kili,

“NO!” Just as they were together in everything else, they did this together “Mahal, no Billa!” “We though you would like the leaf designs.” “We would never think you were a trollop!” “If anyone ever calls you that we’ll cut off their beard.” “Where in the world did you get this idea?!” so Billa’s embarrassment grew. While this was not the first cultural difference they had encountered in their time together it was the first one that Billa had reacted so strongly to. It was also the most personal. It was Gandalf who spared her from answering, “Hobbits have very sensitive ears, Master Kili.” And even hearing such a thing mentioned made Billa want to raise her hands and cage her ears beneath her fingers.

 “What in world do you mean Gandalf, Hobbits have sensitive ears? Don’t we all have sensitive ears?” The grey wizard hemmed and hawed while searching for the best words to explain such a delicate topic, “No, Master Fili you don’t understand, a Hobbit’s ears are  _extremely sensitive_.”

  “Oh!” replied the Princes, nodding together as it all started to make sense, and slowly the rest of the company catching on as well, “Oh, OH.” And suddenly the Princes REALLY got it “Ew. Ew. Ew” Kili covered his own ears, “Oh dear Mahal.” Fili looked at Billa, his eyes blown in terror and they both turned to look at each other, “They’re  ** _Sensitive!”_**  they crowed in absolute horror, the understanding and attention of the Company finally driving Billa to raise her shoulders in attempt to hide her ears from any possible scrutiny. “Stop it!” she hissed, her face even more red, “We don’t talk about it!”

 “Indeed” Gandalf continued his lecture in an even tone “Hobbits do not talk of such things outside a romantic relationship. While we all know now,” he emphasized pointedly, “that you never meant such a thing, you must understand this from Billa’s perspective, to gift an adornment for such a sensitive area is tantamount to a vulgar proposition, outside of a marriage at least. If you were married it would be considered quite the, um, prelude, yes that will work nicely, quite the prelude!”

“Damn right we didn’t mean it that way!” Kili vehemently stated as he and Fili walked around the table to stand by Billa, placing one of his hands on her shoulder “We will find you a different gift, a better gift.”

With her embarrassment fading, Billa could not believe the ludicrousness of the situation and let loose a loud, beautiful laugh. It bubbled in her belly and worked its way free by shaking her all the way to her toes. Gandalf joined her in her mirth with Legolas and suddenly the entire tent was filled with it. There were snorts and snickers and rumbling chuckles. They laughed and laughed until Billa was wiping tears from her eyes, leaning against Bofur to keep herself standing. It felt like ages since she felt this wonderful, not since Laketown at least and that was almost two months ago. As Bofur slung his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his side her tears leaked from her eyes a little faster and instead of just leaning against him she turned into his shoulder, taking a deep breath of the lingering smells of weapon oil and copper. She had missed them all so much! When Bofur’s other arm came around her waist and pulled her tight against his chest she didn’t fight her laughter as it turned to sniffles and the sniffles turned to sobs, she just clutched tighter at one of her dearest friends.

Though their laughter was loud everyone was quick to notice when Billa’s laughs turned to tears. Here was their Burglar, their fierce little Billa and while she was clean and well fed and looking beautiful in the dress Gloin had given her her shoulders hung and her hands clutched Bofur’s jacket like it was a lifeline and she seemed so very sad. She was obviously hurt by their actions and selfishness but here she was with them again, maybe now was the time to start mending the chain they had broken.


	12. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billa spends the day with her Company and maybe finds a piece of her old home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FLASH BATMAN! ANOTHER CHAPTER ALREADY?
> 
> Yes, this is another chapter. It was just begging to be typed and proofed. Don't expect another chapter for a week, that way if it comes out early you can be really surprised. 
> 
> I would like to ask everyone for their help, I am having a hell of a time making up a deed name for Kili, the only qualification is it has to involve archery. If any of you think of something please let me know! 
> 
> Thank you for your comments and kudos. It is really easy to keep a story alive when so many people enjoy reading it. 
> 
> I hope you find this chapter to your liking, I'm going to go enjoy our 80 degree weather now!
> 
> *Kisses*

** Chapter 12 **

When Billa’s tears had subsided they took the risk of asking her to join them for second breakfast. Her acceptance was a small nod into Bofur’s shoulder and as tentative as it was, her companions gave a raucous cheer and proceeded to smother the hobbit, and each other, in a large group hug.  Their morning passed quickly in the tent of the Durin’s, all choosing to shirk their duties to stay with Billa for a while longer. There were times the conversation grew stilted or a silence would stretch but instead of being discouraged they saw it as a reminder of their new goal and did anything to break it. Bofur would keep throwing food to Bombur, Dori and Nori would bicker over anything and everything and Fili and Kili would start small elbow fights and juggling contests, even going so far as to steal food from Billa’s plate. They stayed away from any dangerous topics, which included Thorin, the battle or the Arkenstone and instead talked as they had around their campfires, of hot baths and food, missed family and those “thrice damned tree-shaggers”. The morning was filled with joy and laughter and Billa was grateful for their efforts and gentleness. She knew her emotions could get the best of her; just yesterday she had burst into tears when Gandalf quoted her grandfather Took.

“Well Billa here could have taken all three trolls on her own if Fili had just given her a knife!” Nori decided to restart a common argument following their fight with the mountain Trolls, which the camp had always been firmly divided on. Some thinking that Billa would not only have been able to burgle the ponies but have made it back to camp unscathed, if Fili had given her a goddamn dagger. Whereas the rest thought that none of them would have been able to get the ponies back without a fight but surely Billa could have found a better way to save their lives than accusing them of having parasites.

“Billa could have done no such thing Nori!” Dori vehemently denied “She was barely a burglar then! I doubt you could have done it! Though really only she could have kept them busy till sunrise.”

“You’re daft Dori!” Kili had always been adamant in defending his plan “She could have done it in a dress to boot!” Fili of course agreed with his brother.

“Speakin of dresses,” Bofur shot Billa a sly look “might I say you are looking rather gorgeous today my lady.” And in true older cousin fashion proceeded to embarrass her further by giving a sweeping bow and a kiss to her hand. The other dwarves couldn’t help but notice that Billa did look quite fine today. Her figure had rounded again with good food and rest and her curls were held in loose bundle down her back. With the smile on her face and her eyes glowing, she looked very fair indeed. Billa, who had always thought herself rather plain and thin by hobbit standards, couldn’t help but blush.

 “Thank you Bofur! You will have to thank Gloin as well; it was a gift from him! It has been so long since I wore a dress, I almost forgot what it felt like!”

“Go on lass! I didn’t spend a whole day looking at fabric swatches for nothing,” Gloin’s voice was gruff with happiness as he twirled one finger at Billa “give us a twirl!”

Billa spun for her friends, her skirt billowing with the motion and her face bright with her laughter. It had been so long since she had been called beautiful and none of her friends held back on their compliments. “You’re beautiful Billa!” “Who could have known what a pretty thing you were under all that dirt!” “We’ll be beating the lads away with sticks, we will!” Oin’s comment brought silence, save for Gandalf’s sudden chuckling.

“Mahal, no!” Bofur’s eyes were wide as he looked at Billa “You’re right!” Bifur started growling at Bombur who was nodding at him while giving Billa an appraising stare.

“Nope!” Fili and Kili were shouting with their arms over their chests “Nope! Nope! Nope! Nobody had better look at her like that.”

“Excuse me?” she said to the brothers, “Just who do you think you are?”

 “Now Billa, calm down, there is no reason to get upset.” Dori cut her off, “We just want what’s best for you and with you being a very pretty young lady and a very rich and notorious young lady AND a member of our families, no one will ever be good enough.” The oldest Ri wiped his hands against one another “So really there is no need to worry. We will kill them before they even try to present a courting gift.”

Nori, for once, was in agreement with his brother, “Aye, we’ll just drop them down a mineshaft.”

“You are all being ridiculous,” she put her hands on her hips and stared at her friends “a dwarf courting a hobbit? I think there is a better chance of Kili actually talking to Tauriel!” None of them laughed like she expected, though Kili was only silent out of mortification.

“Billa,” Ori’s voice was very gentle “I think you don’t understand how lovely you really are. No, let me finish!” he stopped her denials in her throat, “You are as brave as any dwarf and twice as clever. You always took care of us and listened to us and Billa,” he stopped to cup her chin, making her look up from the ground and into his eyes, “you are most certainly beautiful.” He swept his arm to encompass the entire room, “We all love you and any dwarrow would be lucky to have you.” She was again swept into a large group hug, firmly crushed in the center.

 “Not that we will allow them though.” Fili reemphasized causing the group to break out in laughter again.

“What in Arda is going on here!” the thundering voice of Thorin ripped through their moment “Is this where all of you have been all morning?” Thorin was furious at what he saw, all of his companions standing in his nephew’s tent, HUGGING, instead of doing one of the million tasks assigned to them. Balin and Dwalin at his side as always looked just as displeased.

“Uncle!” Kili shouted trying to stop him before he dealt more damage, because as soon as Billa heard Thorin’s voice her grip on his coat tightened and she started to sink to her knees. He couldn’t see her face but he knew she was close to tears. Thorin was in no mood to listen to his excuses. “You and Fili were due to inspect the armory with Dwalin hours ago! I have been without a royal scribe for two council meetings!” his ire turned to Ori who cringed farther into the group “Have you all lost your common sense!”

“SHUT UP!” Fili couldn’t let him continue, his shouting had started to cause Billa to shake at his feet with tears running down her face. Thorin was stunned into silence. “You’re scaring her!”

“Scaring who?” the King couldn’t help ask as he didn’t see anyone in the tent besides his Company and none of them were women. “Oh my,” Balin gasped next to him and gripped his sleeve, pointing towards Fili and Kili’s feet where Thorin could make out two large, furry feet and a mass of copper curls “it’s Billa.”

“Billa?” he whispered, breaking through his friends to reveal her further and what he saw broke his heart. She was crying, face buried into Kili’s thighs and shoulders trembling. He had frightened her. Again.  “Billa…..” he sank to his knees next to her his hand raised halfway between them, not certain if his touch would make things better or worse. Dwalin made the decision for him, when he crouched down and started to stroke her hair. She tensed under the touch at first but when his deep brogue started crooning she turned and sank into an embrace with the tattooed dwarf, his knuckle duster covered hands moving to embrace her instantly. He looked over her head at Thorin and glared.

“What is she doing here?” Balin had moved to his King’s shoulder, his gaze curious and sad.

“It’s a long story,” Gandalf cut off all other responses before they could explain the embarrassing start to this gathering “but Billa came to visit and thank them for their gifts. We decided to stay for second breakfast and elvensies and if you hadn’t interrupted, probably lunch.”

“Billa.” Thorin pleaded, hoping she would stop crying, desperate that she would look at him; just one look. “I am sorry I shouted. I did not mean to scare you.” He whispered more words of assurance and nonsense and slowly her sobs turned to sniffles and gradually shudders, though her grip on Dwalin did not lessen nor did she turn to look at him. “I am so glad you came to visit, we have all missed you.” These words convinced her turn towards the dwarf king as they were said so gently and so wistfully that Billa could not stop herself from looking into his eyes.

They were still blue, possibly even darker than before, but there was no madness or hatred burning in them. They looked sad and weary, as if the burden on Thorin’s shoulders had only grown with reclaiming the mountain, which it had. His hair was still braided though his beads seemed finer than she remembered and he was wearing new scale armor and clean furs. He looked like a King but Billa thought he always looked very regal even when he was travel weary or covered in spider webs. But now he looked so old. When was the last time he smiled?

“I missed you too.” she hesitantly answered. While she probably meant the entire Company, Thorin’s heart lurched in his chest when she looked in his eyes and said it. Thorin knew this was his chance to ask forgiveness for the offense he committed. He hadn’t spoken with Balin or Dain of it, knowing they would not approve, but his heart told him it was the only way. So with Billa turned to look at him and before his closest of companions Thorin bent forward on his knees and brought his forehead to the ground, ignoring the gasps the motion elicited. “Miss Billa Baggins of the Shire, I Thorin, son of Thrain, King Under the Mountain prostrate myself before you as a slave to a master to beg forgiveness for my grievous offenses” he girded himself, the naming of offenses was always the hardest, he had to be absolutely honest and to leave out one offense would make him unworthy of forgiveness. “As a King I am to be calm and collected and wise in all of my decisions and when I cannot find wisdom within myself I am to defer to my advisors, for that is their purpose. Not only did I disregard council from you, I devalued your words and worth by doing so. I was not strong enough to fight the madness of my line, nor was I strong enough to see that your actions were right. When you were brave enough to stand up to my insanity I called you traitor and cast you out of my kingdom and my family and without the intervention of Gandalf, I would have been your murderer as well.” He could not lift his forehead until the oaths were complete, but he prayed the small hand on his head was not imagined, “In recompense of my actions I offer myself freely into your servitude until I enter my Father’s Halls.” He could hear the rest of the company muttering in surprise, to put a King in the servitude of another put his kingdom in their servitude as well, but Thorin knew that if anyone could be trusted with this, it was Billa Baggins. “I offer you this” he withdrew a knife from his boot and raised it to the braid at his left temple, the one that declared him King of Durin’s folk, and cut it off “to wear. So all dwarrows will know who you are and how I have wronged you.”

“Thorin, I-" she looked around to her companions for help; it was Balin who came to her aid “He offers you his braid, which is his strength and his honor, it is the greatest apology any of us could give.”

“Thorin” she moved her hand from the top of his head to his cheek and willed him to raise his head, “what you did to me hurt and still hurts and may always hurt. But just as I have given our friends the chance to make amends, so I will give you the same.” Billa’s eyes had started to water during Thorin’s heartfelt words and now her tears streamed unchecked. “I don’t know if I can ever forgive you or trust you again, but you are welcome to try.”

Thorin grabbed her hand that was holding his face and wound the braid around her wrist, securing it with the bead. “I ask you to wear this until I have earned your forgiveness, even if it never happens. And if I do complete my task I bid you to return the bead to me, so everyone will know that we have reconciled.” He watched her stroke the hair and inspect the bead and for the first time in a month his heart was a little lighter and her smile a little brighter. When his knees had gone past aching and his face was sore from his grin Billa reached for him again and gently tipped his face towards her and softly, hesitantly bumped his forehead with her own. Amongst the cheers and shoulder slaps of his company they called for lunch to be brought and he decided there was no duty more important than this, being all together again.

It was long past tea and creeping up on supper when their talks turned to the present. They shared thoughts on the restoration and the plans for Dale, even the coronation.

“Do I get to know what name I am being saddled with before the ceremony?” Billa was teasing Balin over their empty plates, “Or do I get to be surprised and possibly stuck with something awful?”

“Well, we definitely can’t tell you beforehand you know.” He tapped the side of his nose and winked at her “But I think you will like it. I know Dwalin is going to be tickled with his!”

“Oh!” Billa was surprised, Dain had never told her who else would be getting a Deed name at the Coronation, “Who else is getting one?”

“We have you, of course,” the older dwarf puffed a little with pride “and my beast of a brother and Fili and Kili. There was some debate on giving Bifur one, but he refused the honor. He said he didn’t want to be gawked at like some snot nosed noble for the rest of his days.” They shared a chuckle over the eldest of the Ur family’s antics.

“Has the date been set for the coronation? Will they wait for spring?”

“We were thinking of that, so the Lady Dis could be here for it, but we decided to hold it the day before the Elves go back to Mirkwood.” The date was still three weeks away which allowed the men and dwarves to clear adequate space for the winter, “Speaking of Lassie, Gandalf and Thranduil mentioned that you’ve no place to stay for the winter.” Billa who had been trying not to think about this for several days now, merely nodded in response. “I don’t know if you’d be interested, and don’t think you have to, but Dwalin and I have cleared out our old family chambers. We have a few spare rooms and a kitchen and we wanted to know if, maybe, you might like to stay with us?” As the silence stretched on he started to fiddle with his teaspoon, hoping he hadn’t messed up so early in the reconciliation.

“Dwalin is alright with this?” her voice was soft and uncertain and she refused to meet his eyes but he could hear the faint hope in her voice.

“Course I am Little Miss!” like his name summoned him, the tattooed warrior came up behind them and put his arms around Balin and Billa. “I’ve never been an older sibling before! I look forward to hounding you when you miss curfew and the like.” His words must have been exactly what Billa needed to hear for her face split into a large grin and she practically dove onto Balin and Dwalin. She wrapped her arms around their necks and held them like she never wanted to let go, “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” her words were soft and meant for their ears only, but the sons of Fundin were overjoyed to hear them.

“Oi now!” Nori sauntered up to the group, “Why don’t I get a hug like that?”

“They asked me to live with them Nori!” the thief’s face broke into a smile as he shouted to the rest of the group. “Pay up boys! She’s moving in with the geezers!” the room filled with groans and clinking money sacks, each family had put money down on themselves to win the bet so the payout for Dwalin and Balin was a pretty penny indeed. None of them minded though. They were all too happy with the outcome that Billa was staying in Erebor, staying with them, to complain about whom she lived with, though Fili and Kili were pouting anyway.

So dinner turned to drinks and hot mead was passed around the tent into the late hours and the dwarven camp was at peace for the first time in weeks. The guards around the tent would spread the events of the day to anyone who would listen, which was everyone, the  _ **Amadith**_ was home again and her laugh was like a song and her love burned hotter than the Father’s forges and so Billa’s reputation grew a little more that night and her heart healed a bit more.

 


	13. The Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin is crowned King Under the Mountain and steals a moment alone with Billa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, a HUGE THANK YOU to Square_Pancake for Kili's Deed Name!  
> Second, this may seem rough but, hey, I am most certainly an amateur. This is why I have decided that whenever this story concludes I will be re writing it, in fact, I have already started re writing the first few chapters. So you guys get to read my rough draft and then later the story will become more fleshed out and better. I just hope you can all bear with me until then.  
> Thank you so much for reading; I hope that you like it. Expect the next chapter out by June 11th!  
> I am still looking for a Beta, if anyone is interested.
> 
> *** Link for Billa’s dress http://www.roxx-online.com/onlineStore/images/roxxonline/productPhotos/Dark%20blue%20&%20gold%20velvet%20medieval%20hooded%20dress%20%203175.JPG ******

** Chapter Thirteen **

 

_He watched her stroke the hair and inspect the bead and for the first time in a month his heart was a little lighter and her smile a little brighter. When his knees had gone past aching and his face was sore from his grin Billa reached for him again and gently tipped his face towards her and softly, hesitantly brought her lips to his. They were as soft as petals and warm, so warm, like a hearth fire on Yule. It set him alight inside and he could not keep himself from bring his hands up to her cheeks, tilting her head back and rising on his knees to kiss her harder and deeper and run his tongue gently across the seam of her lips, and when she sighs he-_

It was the third time this week Thorin had woken from a dream featuring Billa’s soft features. The twelfth since she accepted the company back into her life. He had been busy the last three weeks getting ready for his coronation and leading the efforts to ready the mountain for winter but Billa was constantly skirting the edge of his thoughts. Whether he watched her take notes during meetings, ink stains on her fingers and hair tied in a knot at the her neck, or ferrying food into the tents of various company members, he had never SEEN her like this before. On the quest he had feared for her, at first, hoped she would go back home and be safe. After she saved him from Azog on the Carrock he saw her blossom into a confident young woman, one who knew her strength both in steel and in mind. He had been proud of her; the same as when Fili crafted his first sword or Kili shot his first bull’s-eye. But this, this was beyond the warm pride he had felt; this was a slow burn in his gut, a constant awareness of her presence. This was a deep seated attraction.

He let out the breath he had been holding, hoping to shake the last vestiges of the dream from his mind. There was no time to be distracted today, today he became the King Under the Mountain, today his victory was complete. The mountain was reclaimed; the wyrm dead and his people would live to see the spring. Tonight they would feast in the halls of his ancestors and celebrate their victory and mourn their losses but that was tonight. Right now he had to get up and ready himself for a meeting with Balin, who was going to be giving him rigorous instructions about his coronation, while he may have been working his whole life for this moment did not mean the ancient rites were memorized. It was going to be a long and glorious day.

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you Thorin, son of Thrain, second of your name and proven as Oakenshield swear to lead Durin’s Folk into a prosperous age?”

The ceremony had been going for hours already with herbal baths and ceremonial armor that led to anointing within the Temple of Mahal. Now he kneeled before the throne of Erebor, his grandfather’s throne, the Arkenstone casting its glow over his head, reciting his oaths to his people and office. He had promised to rule with wisdom and a level head and listen to the whispers of the stone. Now he pledged to lead his people back to greatness. Just a few more oaths between himself and Gandalf and he would be King.

“Do you further promise to rule with a steady hand and a generous heart?”

“I, Thorin Oakenshield, swear to uphold the honor of Durin’s line and bring peace and prosperity to all who come to the Lonely Mountain. May the strength of my Maker guide me and the bounties of his wife bless my reign.”

The throne room had been filled to capacity, every dwarrow wanting to watch the crowning of the new King. The Company sat in the front row with Dain, Bard and his family and Thranduil with Legolas. The scent of pine was heavy to cover the lingering scent of smoke but the dwarves were home. When Gandalf placed the crown of gold and onyx on his head and he rose to face his people their cheer rang within the mountain like great bells and echoed to even the deepest mine shaft. Erebor was again home to Durin’s folk.

“My people,” Thorin’s voice rang clear above the crowd’s cheers, “long have we mourned our losses from the day Smaug came. We lost friends, family and our home” The silence that stretched was absolute, “but we never faltered. Not when we were hungry and starving, not when we were forced to craft in lowly smithies for a pittance of our worth, not when we wandered across this world searching for a warm hearth and safe tidings. Not once did we fall to our knees! We were carved from stone and like the mountain we endured and now, we are home!” A great cheer rose from the masses again great whoops and hollers from every attendant, each competing to be the most joyous. Thorin raised his hands to quell them, “But while we are a strong and proud people let it never be said that we are not grateful or that we do not honor our friends and allies. Today it is my great honor to bestow Deed Names onto four of the fiercest and most loyal people I have ever known. Would Crown Prince Fili, son of Dis, step forth?”

Fili was resplendent in his Durin blue leather with black leggings, his armor was a shining scale steel, his crown a thin band of mithril in his braided blonde hair. He carried his head high, never once flushing from embarrassment or nerves. This is a man who would be a good King.

“Prince Fili,” his sister son met his gaze unwaveringly “You reclaimed a mountain and stood up in the face of great terror and danger but far more than that you fought to protect your fellow soldier, your brother. Even with the wrath of the White Orc upon you, you did not waver in fear nor cower. You kept your swords and prepared yourself to fight and die for kin and king. For this I name you, Fili Lion-heart, the Crown Prince of Erebor!” while the noise from the crowd was great it meant little to the Prince, who instead focused on his Uncle’s warm gaze as he tapped his forehead against his. “I am so proud of you my boy.” And with his head held high, Fili took his rightful place at Thorin’s right side.

“Would Prince Kili, son of Dis, step forth?” though the archer had lost much of his childish naiveté during the journey and subsequent battle he had lost none of his energy, he practically bounced to Thorin at his throne. “Prince Kili, when you were young you chose to master the ways of the Archer, much to your Mother and I’s dismay.” the crowd chuckled a little, archery was seen as a fairly elvish pursuit, “But despite our worries and the mocking of your peers you practiced relentlessly and worked to become the greatest dwarf archer in our history. Then you undertook a journey that those three times your age feared to. You started the road as a young man on the cusp of adulthood and ended it as a blooded warrior, just as capable and deadly and any of your forbearers. Your skills were often the only thing between our Company and certain death. For this determination and dedication to craft we name you Kili Keen-shot, Prince of Erebor!” again the crowd rose up to cover the moment between Uncle and nephew and Kili stood next to his brother.  

“Would Dwalin, son of Fundin, come forth?” Dwalin had been surly when Thorin asked him to receive a Deed Name, but after Thorin promised to make it a really, really great one and Balin promised to help him, he caved. “We name you Dwalin Morgul-bane!” Really what else could they have named him, Dwalin ragged-ear, Dwalin giant-pain-in-my-royal-arse? No, Morgul-bane was best and from the grin on his face Dwalin must have liked it too.

“Would Billa, daughter of Bungo, come forth?” Thorin wasn’t surprised that Billa would not look up from the ground. She had always been a humble creature, though none would call her meek. She was clearly intimidated by the crowd. Writing out Billa’s deeds had been the most difficult. He wanted her to understand how much he appreciated everything she had done for him and his people.

“Thirteen companions took up arms with me, not thirteen warriors or thirteen adventurers, but they came all the same. Twelve of them came because the Line of Durin called, because I called, but one came because it was right. She left her green and gentle land and gave up her home because ours had been taken. She became our burglar and over the many months on the road became even more than that. She was our good cheer, our care taker, our friend and for many she is our family. She riddled with a dragon!” there were roars of approval from the crowd, “Burgled from the Elvenking,” the noise went up a level, “she sought peace when others sought war and she killed the Defiler! She fought for our home and our lives as a mother defends her young, so we name you Billa Mountain Mother!” and slowly, softly a first a word rose up through the ranks,  _“Amadel. Amadel. Amadel.”_  And then they are chanting it, screaming it, their voices rising in the proclamation of their greatest hero, **_“Amadel! Amadel!”_**

The chant makes Billa’s eyes meet Thorin’s, “What are they saying?”

“It is their name for you in  _Khuzdul;_  it means Mother of all mothers.” His tone is light and teasing and it pleases him to see her blush creep higher on her cheeks. “They do you great honor.”

 

* * *

 

The feast that followed was plentiful and full of joy, with generous provisions gifted by Thranduil, Dain and even Elrond. They had found the cellars in the royal wing mostly undamaged and the wine was strong and dark when they uncorked the casks. The music came from dozens of instruments, flutes and fiddles, drums and guitars; it was the merriest gathering of his people in a century.

Billa was dancing with Balin, her dress a gold swirl around her feet the black ribbon of her bodice shining in the torchlight. Mahal she was beautiful.

“You may want to pine a little less obviously, Cousin.” Thorin was startled when Dain flopped into the chair next to him; his breath sour from drink.

“I have no idea what you are talking about Dain.” Thorin swirled the drink in his own goblet, trying and failing at nonchalance.

“Oh yes you do.” He hiccupped “Not that anyone would blame you she is rather comely with her copper hair and emerald eyes, her dress fits her like a glove. I almost swallowed my tongue when I dipped her on our last set. Who knew hobbits were so ample?” he made a crude gesture.

Thorin growled and looked back to Billa and Balin. “Are you not married?”

“I am!” he boomed “Quite happily too, but that does not make Miss Baggins any less pretty or witty. If it weren’t for the dedicated efforts of your company I think she would be swarmed by admirers this evening.”

Dain was speaking the truth Thorin had seen the Company deflecting everyone from dancing with their hobbit by keeping her busy with them. As soon as the first dwarf had mustered the courage to seek her out at the head table she was dragged off by Kili for a rowdy tavern dance and she hadn’t rested her feet yet.

“You should dance with her.” Dain broke through his musings, “You know you want to!”

And he did. He wanted to dance with her more than anything, to wrap his hands around her waist and spin her about, see her eyes light up in laughter. Oh, how he wanted.

So deep was Thorin in his musings he never noticed Dain filling his wine cup up again and again and again. When Dain next asked him why he didn’t dance with Billa, he had no good reason to stay seated and went to hunt down his hobbit.

He found her on the dance floor, spinning wildly about with Bofur, gold skirt flaring to reveal a hint of white petticoats and cheeks flushed from drink.

“Could I cut in?” his voice was a low rumble as the miner handed him Billa’s hand and he in turn swept her away, “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Oh Thorin, this is the best night” she was interrupted by a hiccup, “I have ever had!”

Thorin didn’t hold back his smile at seeing her so happy and so deep in her cups, drunken hobbits are adorable.

They danced around the main hall to fast song and slow songs, sometimes they talked of life in the camp and how the mountain was progressing but sometimes they just swayed together in silence. But as the evening turned to early morning Billa’s feet seemed to get heavier and heavier.

“Why don’t we get some air?” he asked her when she had stumbled for the fifth time, “There is a balcony off the hall.”

“That sounds perfect.” she was giggling up at him “I think I have had far too much drink this evening.”

They both sighed when the cool night air caressed their faces, the dancing had been vigorous and they were both tired and warm.

It was Billa who broke their companionable silence, “For all the things I dreamed of when I was little I never quite imagined this.” She turned away from the railing to look back at Thorin, “I never did thank you, did I?”

“And what, little hobbit” he walked towards her, stopping only when he could feel her breathing upon his chin “have I done to deserve your thanks?” he hoped that the flushing of her cheeks was not just from the cold.

“You did not leave me. You may have tried to make me leave; you may have been rude and brash. You may have even wished for me to leave.” her eyes rose to meet Thorin’s and he could see her honesty shining through them, “But not once did you leave me behind and I am so grateful for that Thorin. I don’t know what I would have done if you had left me in Rivendell or Beorn’s or even in Bree.” Her hands came up to rest on Thorin’s chest, toying slightly with the fabric.

“Billa,” he brought his hands up to cover hers “I cannot tell you how proud I am of you, how grateful I am for you.” He took one step closer, trapping their hands between them, “I would have lost everything on this quest without you; my life” his voice was growing rougher and deeper and he could feel Billa shudder against him, please let it not be from cold, “the lives of my nephews,” he tilted his head lower and he could see her lips were parted, breathing in the chilly air, “my kingdom” he brought his lips down towards her ear, “my soul.” He certainly did not imagine the shudder that racked her frame with his last words. “I may never be able to repay you” he continued in her ear, his breath stirring the strands that had fallen from her elaborate braid, “but I would like to try.”

Billa was frozen in her place as Thorin leaned closer and closer to her, slowly invading her personal space. She couldn’t bring herself to care, no matter how angry she may have been at him, maybe it was the wine or the joy of the evening  but when his voice whispered into her ear she couldn’t suppress her shudder, never had Thorin’s voice sounded more thrilling. Before she understood what had happened he pressed a small bead into her hand and walked away. 

Later when the party was over and dawn was creeping towards the mountain, she would look at the bead he pressed in her palm and wonder why he had kept her scholars bead for so many months.

And in a tent on the other side of camp a King would lay awake, thinking of flushed cheeks and soft hair and a small body shuddering against his.

Neither got much sleep that night.


	14. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billa says goodbye to the elves and settles into life in the Mountain with the sons of Fundin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good News Everyone! I uploaded two chapter today! Aren't you lucky? They are a total of 5,431 words. I have to split them up because they just didn't fit together well, but I had already written everything. So make sure to read 14 and 15 because they are both new. 
> 
> Thank you for reading please leave a comment or kudo or just send me warm fuzzy thoughts!
> 
> Special shout out to Cyren_Nightsong who was my 100th commenter! 
> 
> PS keep an eye out for the creepy POV...... they are going to be coming up alot! bwahahahahah

** Chapter 14 **

 

“I am going to miss you so much!” Legolas was crouched before her so she could give him a proper hug.

“Billa I will only be a few days away, should you have need of me, and you may send me a raven at any time.” He pulled back from her embrace to look down on her fondly, “The Greenwood will always be open to you, Billa Mountain Mother.” He dropped a kiss on her brow before mounting his horse next to Thranduil and with one last look they began their journey back to the Woods. They had stayed for the Coronation and after a day of recovery the last of the Elves were headed back, to help keep trade flowing to the mountain residents and to combat the darkness that was still lingering in their lands.

“Come now Billa,” Balin clasped his hand on her shoulder when the Elves disappeared beyond Dale, “let me show you home.”

And while she knew it would be a strange place to get used to in comparison to her green Shire, she couldn’t help but feel at peace for the first time in a very long time. “Yes Balin. Bring me home.”

Home turned out to be a set of rooms in the royal wing, which was also housing the rest of the Company, the rooms weren’t as luxurious as Bag end, but were far better than the tent city they had been staying in and even though her mattress was only filled with straw, it was still a mattress.

“Just set your bag down in your room” Balin was showing her around their apartment “and I will teach you to use the water system.”

 A system which hadn’t been ruined by Smaug’s invasion and brought hot water from the deep mountain springs into every house in Erebor, the rest of the plumbing system had also been restored to many parts of the reclaimed mountain. Billa would be taking a long hot soak tonight, something she hadn’t had since Rivendell, a full six months prior.

“Now lass, get your jaw off the floor. I’m not done with the tour yet!” reluctantly Billa followed Balin from the bathing chamber and out into the hallway.

“Thorin’s room is at the end of the hall and Fili and Kili have the one across from ours.  The Ri brothers are at the end with the Ur family across from them, Oin and Gloin at the ones next to ours.”

The only door left turned out to be a large communal meeting room that Thorin would be using to organize the reclamation efforts and to hold council meetings.

“Now let me show you the dining hall, we’ll be taking our meals there for the winter and then I will show you to the library where I am sure Ori is waiting to put you to work.”

Billa’s tour would take the rest of the day and by the time she and Ori had finished the mountain was quiet and still. Balin, who was still awake and reading reports by their living room fire, wished her a good night as she stumbled exhausted and dust covered into her bed. Her sleep was deep and dreamless.

 

* * *

 

“Billa!” her head popped up from the stack of dusty tomes she was investigating, “Come see what I found.” the excitement in Ori’s voices was palpable.

She took off like a shot, searching through the many bookshelves that had been shaken or tipped during Smaug’s invasion. She found her friend behind a dusty stack of books, each as thick as her waist.

“What did you find Ori?” she started wiping the dust from the tomes.

“These are the Ritual Tomes and Mahal’s Edicts!” he was practically squeaking in his excitement. “They have all our festivals and rites recorded in them. These ones have our oldest laws and histories that were spoken by Mahal at our creation. Balin and I had hoped they would be intact and they seem to need only a little restoration work.”

“That’s great, I think, but why are these so important? We already had the coronation and that went just fine. Aren’t these rituals also oral knowledge?”

He tore his gaze from his book to look up at her, “Well, some of them are, the ones that we do every year or for weddings and births. But some of these are only done during royal weddings which haven’t happened since Thrain was married and none of us were even alive for it.”

“But Dis-?”

“But Dis” he interrupted her interruption “didn’t have a royal wedding, she married a miner of Ered Luin and even though Fili and Kili are Thorin’s heirs, their Mother chose not to have a royal ceremony while we were in exile.”

The mountain bell tolled the seventh hour of the evening, interrupting their conversation.

“Come on Ori, we can show these to Balin tomorrow. It’s time to meet the others for dinner!”

Billa untied the cloth covering her hair and shook the dust from her apron before threading her arm through Ori’s and heading off to meet their comrades for a warm meal and some beer.

 

* * *

 

“And then she said, ‘You have to skin them first!’” Bofur’s tale of the Company’s evening spent with the Mountain trolls was a favorite of the Iron Hills dwarrow and people of Laketown, and tonight with the Dining Hall warm and full of food the miner wove stories about the harrowing journey they took to reclaim their home. With Billa at his side and Fili and Kili acting out the parts of Trolls the people ignored the first snowstorm of winter that raged outside, content and happy in their temporary lodgings. None of the Company noticing the gaze that followed their Burglar’s every move.

The cool gaze followed her movements from the corner, the way she threw her head back and laughed how she leaned on the  _disgusting_ Broadbeam’s shoulder. They should not touch her. No one should touch her. She is their  ** _Amadel_** and she was so beautiful in the torchlight.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good News Everyone! I uploaded two chapters today! Aren't you lucky? They are a total of 5,431 words. I have to split them up because they just didn't fit together well, but I had already written everything. So make sure to read 14 and 15 because they are both new.
> 
> WARNINGS - BLOOD and wee bit of medical gore....... its not graphic but there is talk of blood. 
> 
> *This chapter is based off of my desire to see a fanfic addressing the effects of such a tough journey on Billa/Bilbo. The only story I could find about fem!Bilbo menstruating while on the journey is Bloody Hell by Laora on FFN. 
> 
> *The info about acidic soil and crop growth is all true but there are specifics that I didn't go into.

** Chapter 15 **

 

The Council meeting had dragged forever and even though Thorin was accustomed to it he could see that Billa, who was writing the transcript, was not. It was well past time to break for dinner and her complexion had gotten paler and paler with every argument the Iron Hills dwarrow started. When Thorin looked back to her and found her face twisted in a slight grimace with the heel of her hand rubbing her forehead and the other curled around her stomach he called a halt.

“I think we have made great progress today but surely a warm meal and some rest will allow us to find the solutions better than a late and trying evening?” Who said he couldn’t be diplomatic? “We will reconvene after breakfast tomorrow.” Though they grumbled and groused no one stayed long in the meeting room except Billa and Thorin. She was slowly gathering up her papers wincing every time she twisted her torso or bent to pick up papers and Thorin watched the pained movements with growing concern.

“Billa, are you feeling alright?” he asked when her face caught the firelight and he could see how pale she really was, “You look unwell.” He could see her hackles rise at the question as she turned to face him fully, “I am just fine!” she snapped and quickly added in a softer tone, “I am just very achy and I can’t decide if I am hot or cold.” She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, tucking her scholars braid back behind her ear. She looked exhausted and even though she lifted her eyebrows in question when Thorin stepped up to her, she did not flinch when his hand met her forehead. “You feel cold and your cheeks are pale.” he moved his hands to cup her face. His voice had dropped to a low rumble, as it always did when he spoke to Billa alone, he wasn’t sure if he was trying to be reassuring or enticing, and her cheeks flushed slightly. “Should I get Oin?”

“No no,” she tore her gaze from his, “I think I will just go to bed. A little extra sleep will do me wonders I think.” She stepped back to look at him without craning her neck. “Tell Balin and Dwalin for me, will you?”

“Of course Billa, sleep well.” He watched her leave and head towards her apartment and he set off for the dining hall.

 “Where is Billa?” was the first thing Thorin heard when he stepped into the Hall and sat at the middle of the head table, “She said she wasn’t hungry.”

Simultaneously the Company turned to look at their King.

“Not hungry,” it’s Bofur who voices their concern “She was hungry after riding down the river ON TOP of a barrel. Hobbits don’t get ‘not hungry’.”

“Well, she said she wasn’t hungry and I was hardly going to press her about it now was I? She looked unwell the entire meeting.” several of the surrounding dwarves nodded in agreement, they had noticed their Burglar’s pale cheeks and the small winces of pain she tried to hide.

“She nearly tore Dain’s head off today, when he argued about what to grow in the spring.” Dwalin threw the Iron Hills Lord a look full of humor. “Didn’t she my Lord?”

“Shove it Ragged Ear.” Dain’s face had flushed to a bright crimson remembering the dressing down he had gotten from the Hobbit girl. “How was I supposed to know that wood ash was good for pastures, tomatoes and apple orchards but would disease potatoes?”

“If Billa was well enough to school you on gardening then surely she is just fine. Leave her in peace; she seemed content to get some extra sleep.”

Though Thorin’s reassurances did not remove their worry they let the topic drop and went on to more pleasant conversation.

 

* * *

 

Billa didn’t know what was wrong with her, she felt like a warg was trying to bite her in two and every time she tried to sit up and light her candle the agony spread up her spine and stole her breath away. Finally deciding that sitting up was a waste of waning energy, she rolled to her side. Perhaps she could reach the matches from a prone position? While shifting and wiggling Billa felt her thighs slip against one another. They seemed slick and brought her motions to a halt to move a hand under her blankets and shift. She could feel the wet spot that was blossoming there. Oh blessed Yavanna, it was her monthly, a monthly that hadn’t appeared in six months, monthly. There seemed to be quite a bit more blood than was normal and definitely a bit more pain. Her breath stopped in her chest again when she tried to turn to her back and she decided that staying still was her best option until this cramp passed and she could get up to tend herself. It would pass, like they always did.

Every minute seemed like an age and the pain only seemed to get worse. She felt her cramps tighten further and her back wind itself into knots. She felt like a Samhain jack o’lantern, like someone was scraping out her insides with a spoon. She felt tears budding in her eyes when she tried to curl tighter and the pain raced up her spine to stop her breathing. She could feel the blood between her legs spreading. This was too much, this was not right.

There was a glow coming under her bedroom door, maybe Balin was still awake in front of the fire? Please let him be awake.

“Balin?” she tried to call out but could only gather enough air to whisper. “Balin?” drawing in more air just made her hurt worse and curling tighter didn’t help. If she was going to be in pain at least her agony would bring her help, a pain tonic, a hot water skin, Valar anything.

“BALIN!” it wasn’t a shout as much as a sob, “BALIN!  **BALIN!!! BALIN!!!!”** he must have been getting ready for bed because when she felt she couldn’t take another deep breath and her tears were flowing down her face, he burst into her room clad in his woolen trousers and under tunic, a lit taper in his hand.

“Billa, what’s wrong?’ he hurried to her bedside, illuminating her pained features when he lit her bedside candle as well “Is it a battle dream? Your head?”

“It hurts Balin, there has to be something wrong.”

He frowned in concern, worried that her infrequent head pains had worsened instead of gotten better. “Where does it hurt lassie? Let me help.”

Billa knew she wouldn’t be able to get the words out and instead used her strength to throw her furs and sheet from her torso, exposing what was surely a spreading stain. But instead of a small spot of blood on her shift there was a crimson stain that seeped into the sheets below her and was spreading across the mattress. Her night shirt was drenched to the knees in a dark crimson wash.

“ **DWALIN!”** Balin roared as soon as he realized what he was looking at, knowing that this was not normal and something was very wrong. **“DWALIN!”** the younger son of Fundin must have already been in bed for he came bursting through the door clad only in short sleeping trousers and an axe in each hand; which he promptly dropped upon seeing his little sister crying in a pool of her own blood.

“Get Oin, Dwalin, get Oin now!” had Dwalin been any less a warrior he surely would have fainted at the sight and caused a great delay in bringing Billa relief. As Balin moved to stroke Billa’s hair and soothe her as best he could Dwalin sprinted out the door and into the hall.

“Oin!” he pounded on the door “OIN!!!!!!!” of course the one person he needed was deaf. He pounded harder and shouted louder  **“OIN OPEN THE DAMN DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN!”** and finally the old healer opened the door, experienced enough to already have his leather satchel.

“What in Mahal’s name are you shouting about? It’s the middle of the night? What’s wrong?”

“It’s Billa, she’s- she’s not good.” together they sprinted back down the hall, ignoring the curious heads of their companions looking into the hall to investigate the commotion. Companions who clambered after the two when they rushed back into Dwalin’s apartment.

Oin and Dwalin burst into Billa’s bedroom, the former immediately slamming the door when he sees where the Burglar is bleeding from.

“Oh Billa,” the grey haired dwarf moves to her head, coaxing her to lie on her back “This is not going to be pleasant.”

“I already guessed that Oin! Please you must have something for the pain.” She couldn’t help but cry when he started to draw her shift up above her waist. This was mortifying!

“Shh, now lass. I need to know what is actually going on before I can help. I need you to be honest with me, no matter what I ask.” He took her pained whimper for consent.

“Were you with child, girl? Is it a miscarriage?”  As her face flushed red he was quick to jump back in, “Tis nothing to be ashamed of, losin’ a babe, happens often with dwarrowdams and lovin’ someone is nothing to be ashamed of either.”

“No Oin, I am most certainly not with child. I think I would recall something like that.” Even though it was completely inappropriate, the three assembled dwarrow couldn’t help but be relieved that their little Billa was still innocent and they didn’t have to kill anyone. “When was your last monthly? We talked of it in the early days but I never thought to keep checking on your cycles.”

“Six months,” She whimpered when his hands started to prod at her sore middle, he was getting blood on his fingertips, “Before- before Rivendell.”

“I should have guessed this would happen,” he turned to include Dwalin and Balin in his diagnosis, “between the stress and starvation of the journey Billa’s body knew it wouldn’t be safe to carry a babe and she stopped her cycles but now that she is warm, safe and well fed its restartin’. It’s overcompensating the same way we do when reheating a forge, it put more effort and materials into readying her and that’s making her time expelling it all the worse.” He stopped his prodding to smooth his hand down her navel, checking for where the tension was gathered, “We saw the same thing after we moved to Ered Luin. She’s going to be in a lot of pain for the next few days but we will see her through it.” He turned his full attention back to Billa, “We’re gonna get some things ready to help ease your way lass but I need you to be patient and remember that we are yer family and we love ya.” He kissed her forehead before crossing back to his satchel.

“Balin, fetch Gloin and Bombur, they’re the only ones with wives or daughters and will be of the most use right now. Dwalin” he turned a hard gaze to the warrior “I need you to run a hot bath, very hot, but only six inches deep. We need to clean her up but we can’t have her submerged for long as keeping her body from getting rid of-” he hesitated at Dwalin’s look of poorly hidden revulsion “well you know, will only make it hurt worse. I need you to get her cleaned up while we organize here.”

While Dwalin left to get the water running, ignoring the assembled crowd in his living room, Bombur and Gloin were getting their instructions to get hot water skins and heated sand compresses ready.

Oin started mixing up poppies milk in a large teapot, “Balin clear the rest of those idiots out of here; this is none of their damn business!”

Balin left the bedroom to shoo out the assembled company.

“We need all of you out of here.” He was firm, “Now.”

“But what about Billa?” Fili and Kili asked where they shared the small sofa,

“Billa will be fine, but she needs privacy.” He raised his hands to silence more protests “Out. Now!” and he aggressively herded them into the hall, “Dwalin, it’s clear!” he signaled his brother to carry Billa to the wash room.

With Billa held in his arms the warrior put Billa in the water, stripping her shift when she was settled. “It’s gonna be alright Billa.” He crooned when she protested him seeing her naked. “You’ve tended my wounds now let me tend yours, little sister.” Gently and methodically he squeezed the sponge on her aching back and abdomen, cleaning the blood and soothing some of her aches. “Thank you _Nadad_.” she whispered into his beard and despite the pain they smiled just a little.

Out in the hallway the rest of the Company, minus Thorin, loitered. “Do you think she’s ok?” Ori was pale and drawn as he questioned his brothers, “Do you think it’s her head?” Neither Dori nor Nori knew what to say to reassure him but when Balin stepped out with a load of bloody sheets in his arms the entire group began shouting, demanding answers and to see Billa.

“Quiet!” Thorin’s booming voice called from the entrance to the royal wing where he walked with Dain at his side, “What in Mahal’s forges is going on?” he surveyed the group but his gaze stopped on Balin, “And who the hell is bleeding?”

“Its Billa!” cried Fili and Kili swarming their Uncle, “Dwalin woke up Oin, and then Balin kicked us out but those are Billa’s sheets Uncle! You said she was fine!” their tone turned accusatory.

“And she is!” Balin’s shout cowed everyone into silence “Billa will be just fine, if you’d shut your gobs for ten flaming minutes and let me explain.” The adviser turned to Thorin and Dain each had a female relative; one a sister he had helped raise from infancy, the other a wife of many decades. “Billa is just suffering from her body” he struggled to make it vague enough to understand but delicate enough not to make the younger dwarrow faint, “putting itself back on schedule.”

Thorin and Dain’s eyebrows disappeared into their hairlines, “It’s best to leave it be boys,” Dain reasoned with Durin’s heirs, “this falls firmly under things you most certainly do not want to know.” Thorin shuddered at his side. “Allow me to take those to the wash room for you Balin. There will be less panic that way, I think.” Balin gave his load to Dain gratefully.

“Oh Mahal,” Thorin and Balin shared a groan, the mountain would panic if they thought something was wrong with Billa.  She had steadily become more popular than any of the other heroes of Erebor. “Nori, Bifur if you could kindly make sure that no one wanders this corridor, including the guards, we may be able to keep people from thinking someone is dying.”

“Fili and Kili shut up and take Ori to bed. Billa is fine. You will be able to see her in the morning but right now she needs privacy and quiet.” The three young dwarrow proceeded to sulk toward the princes rooms, though they looked distinctly relieved at Thorin’s words.

“Balin, go back to Billa.” The elder looked relieved to go back to his charge. “Everyone else sit down and shut up or leave. I will not have people starting rumors about Billa when she needs quiet and privacy, in this more than anything.” So Thorin settled in with his comrades to wait, calmly explaining to them what was wrong with Billa now that the boys were gone. They were just lucky it wasn’t Dis on a moons cycle or they would have all been shaved for the fuss and stupidity they were causing.

* * *

 

Once Billa was clean Dwalin drained the bath and left her to sit for a moment so he could retrieve a clean shift and check in with everyone else.

“How is she feeling now Dwalin?” Oin questioned.

“She’s tired and still in pain and absolutely mortified but a bit better. She stopped crying after sitting in the heat for a bit.” Dwalin had never had a female relative outside of his mother and this was uncomfortable new territory for him.

“That’s good, now get her dressed” he shoved a night shirt at him “and bring her back. We’ll dose her and set up the heat packs and she’ll be fine as long as we keep giving her pain killers for the next few days.”

“Silri never had a cycle this.” Gloin was clearly shaken from the pain Billa was in, “not even when she miscarried on the road.”

Bombur grunted in agreement while he tended the teapot of poppies milk, neither his wife nor daughters had ever bled so much.

“Will she always be like this?” Balin asked Oin as they remade the bed.

“No,” the Healer reassured “this will be the worst of them but she will need to keep close track of them. Her future cycles are bound to be irregular and she will still need pain tonics to help her through some parts.” Balin looked relieved to know his sister would not have to suffer like this again.

“And here we are.” Dwalin’s voice was jovial as he stepped into the bedroom with Billa in his arms. “We have pain tonics and hot water skins aplenty my dear. We will have you right as rain and sleeping like an elvish babe!”

Even though her face was drawn tight with pain and she was embarrassed Billa did not hold back her quiet chuckle.

“Thank you all so much. I didn’t mean to cause such a fuss, it’s really nothing.”

“Shut your lying gob Missy,” Oin groused and handed her a tonic, “We all have female relatives here and we know that a recovering cycle is nothing to push through. Now settle down and don’t fret, we’ll see you through this.” Maybe it was the relief of knowing she was taken care of or the tonic worked that fast, but Billa was asleep quickly with Balin stroking her hair and Dwalin sitting at her bedside while the rest crept from the bedroom.

“Will she be ok Oin?” Dori asked where he sat with Nori and Bofur.

“Aye, she’ll be fine. It’s just the last stage of her recovery. We are dwarrow males; we couldn’t have guessed the repercussions such a journey would have on her.”

“Thank you for taking care of her, all of you.” The relief on Thorin’s face was palpable and the company’s surprise clear when he went and knocked foreheads with Oin, Gloin and Bombur, who barely hid their surprise at such a show of affection from their King.

The following morning found Billa visited by most of the Company. Ori brought her the books she had been working on from the Library so she could keep busy. Fili and Kili brought her lunch and tried to her lift her spirits with jokes and stories of the mischief they had caused during Thorin’s meetings. Bombur even stopped by with a cup of hot chocolate; which he confessed to hoarding from every merchant he could find. Thorin stopped by her bedside in the evening with fresh hot water and a book from his library on the traditions and culture of dwarrow. He offered to read it to her while she rested and she was glad for the company and the soothing quality of his voice, which lulled her off to sleep as the hours passed. Though she muttered a sleepy thank you when he left, Thorin steadfastly kept himself from dropping a kiss on her brow, only saying that he was “at her service.” When the King left her bedroom several hours after he entered he chose to ignore the poignant looks he got from Balin and Dwalin.

“Thorin,” Balin called to him as his hand touched the door to the hall, “if you hurt her we will skin you and make you into shoes.”

Thorin felt his cheeks heat up in response to their threat and only grunted his agreement in return.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS!!! Thank you so much for the overwhelming response on the last two chapters. The feedback was so great I couldn't wait to get this one out. Keep in mind that I haven't done anything particularly exciting in this chapter but the plot must keep moving if you want to get to the fun stuff. 
> 
> 1\. I totally made up the dwarf courting info. Its a plot device, deal with it.  
> 2\. Bilbo was not anywhere near the top of the line for Thain, again a plot device. Cause Billa deserves to be a goddamn Princess!  
> 3\. I have made it more than 30,000 words with out romance. I actually have to add the tag "slow burn" which I never intended. 
> 
> Keep and eye out for the next chapter on Sunday. Thank you so much for reading!!!!!

** Chapter 16 **

Even with Bifur and Nori running interference and Dain’s valiant attempt at discretion the mountain populous still noticed Billa’s absence over the next week. So much so that when she rejoined the Dining Hall for breakfast the assembled men and dwarves nearly swarmed her with well wishes and small tokens of good health. Before she made it to the head table she had been given teas and tonics and carved icons of the Valar for healing and deep sleep. It was likely that if Thorin had been at breakfast and witnessed the uproar he would not have brought Billa with him for daily rounds.

“It’s good to see you up again, my Lady!”

“ ** _Amadel,_** you look wonderful today.”

“We are honored to show you our progress Miss Baggins.”

Billa was overwhelmed at the reception she received as they went from place to place in the mountain. This was the first time she had accompanied Thorin on his rounds as much of her time was spent isolated in library since few in the mountain had the skills necessary for restoring the books. She had no idea it would be like this!

“Billa.” Thorin beckoned her towards the drafting table he was working at with Bofur and one of Dain’s engineers.

“Thank you all so much!” she gave her excuses to the dwarrow that surrounded her, “I am so pleased to have talked with you all and I hope we can chat again soon.” Finally the crowd around her dispersed and she could make her way to Thorin.

“Take a look at this Billa.” He gestured to the blueprints and she crowded forward, his hand moving to the small of her back, explaining the process they would use to shore up existing supports, without starting from scratch.

That was another thing that had changed recently, Thorin seemed so much more alive. He laughed at dinner and even smiled. They weren’t the half smiles from the quest that were a slight parting of lips and flash of white teeth they were wide grins that split his face with mirth. They made him slightly breathtaking. He looked so happy, so much more relaxed and he was so gentle and kind. Fili and Kili had been surprised the first time he pulled them into a hug in public but were becoming used to the daily displays of affection from their Uncle. Billa wasn’t sure what to make of Thorin’s displays with her but if he needed the reassurance the she did not fear him she was happy to give it. While she was indisposed he would read to her, his voice a deep rumble that washed over her like the purring of a great cat, he would cup her cheeks and caress her hair. Even now his hand was a source of warmth at her back.

“Billa” Thorin interrupted her musings by whispering in her ear his breath a soft tickle down her cheek; she turned to look at him and instead met the hard planes of his chest as he leaned towards her. “You seem very distracted my Burglar.” Billa felt heat rise in her cheeks and something shifted in Thorin’s gaze, his eyes tracing the blush as it traveled up her cheekbones.

“I’m sorry Thorin,” if her reply was breathless surely it was from the exertion of the day and nothing more. Nothing more. “I was distracted. Could you explain it again?” So Billa let herself be drawn into a conversation on metallurgy and grades of construction stone. His hand stayed at her back the entire day.

 

* * *

 

Fili had been looking for his brother all morning, they were supposed to be overseeing inventory of new imports from Mirkwood but instead he found Kili leaning against the wall at the edge of the construction into the Guild halls.

“Kili!” he had prepared a scathing lecture for his wayward brother.

“Yes Fili?”

It died on his lips when he realized Kili hadn’t even looked at him, “What are you staring at?”

“Oh, nothing.” He shrugged his shoulders but continued to watch the crowd in front of him, a crowd that contained their Uncle and Burglar, an Uncle that had his hand resting on the lower back of their Burglar. 

“Is he-?”

“Yes.”

“Since when-?”

“No idea.”

Hmm. Fili decided that puzzling out his Uncle’s actions was far more important and entertaining than inventory. Through the course of the afternoon the Princes followed Thorin and Billa on their rounds taking careful note of every time Thorin glanced at the Hobbit by his side and recording Billa’s reactions.

“You would think” Kili was talking around the chicken leg that was his lunch, “that Billa wouldn’t be so happy to have him touch her. He did throw her off a wall two months ago.” He put the remnants of the fowl down and started chuffing his ale, “I’m still shocked she lets us touch her.”

Despite his atrocious, even by dwarfish standards, table manners Fili knew his brother was right, but Billa had always been different from what he was used to in terms of forgiveness, mainly that she gave it before three decades had passed. “She forgave Thorin for his terrible attitude didn’t she? So why not this too?” He poked at his chips sullenly.

“I don’t know Fili, I just don’t know if this is ok.” Kili tried to find the right words to describe his worry. “He’s done this before, you know, with Frilga the weaver, Destra that jeweler and don’t forget Banneth who reeked like her apothecary. He finds someone for a bit of bed sport, sweeps them off their feet and two weeks later it’s like they never existed. I just don’t want him to hurt her again. She can’t just be a fling like those dams were. Whoever tries for Billa must be sincere.”

Fili nodded his head in agreement, their Burglar was special and anyone would be lucky to win her heart.

“Then let’s make sure he doesn’t.” Fili’s voice was firm, “We’re her brother’s right? Let’s do our jobs then. But first, we’re going to need more information. We need to know everything about this; his intentions and affections and how Billa feels too.”

“That’s a heavy order brother,” Kili was smiling at the prospect of routing out some dirt on Thorin, “but I think we know just the dwarrow to help us out.”

The two exchanged mischievous looks over their secluded lunch table. “Nori!” and like magic the tri pointed dwarf dropped down next to them, “My nose is itchin’ did you boys need something?”

 

* * *

 

The morning was like any other in the Mountain of Erebor. Men and dwarves were hard at work clearing rubble and shoring up columns and supports while women cleaned the cleared areas. It was trying work and long and dirty but for the first winter in a long time the people felt a sense of hope. They were not suffering the ravages of winter on the Lake and the Dwarves were back in their ancestral home. Even with the food rationing another good day was dawning on the Lonely Mountain.

Billa and Ori had another long day ahead of them restoring the old treatise section they had cleared out last week. Thorin and Balin were hoping they could use them to reopen trade with old allies come spring. There was much that the Mountain and Lake Men would not be able to supply themselves with and Mirkwood could only do so much, they would need horses, draft animals and livestock from Rohan, smiths, engineers and workers from the Grey and Iron Hills and textiles and lumber from the people around the Rhun Sea. The list was endless and grew every day. While having literal hills of gold was a sure way to get what you wanted Balin insisted on looking towards the future and creating a stronger and sustainable Erebor which, for Billa and Ori, meant lots of dusting and LOTS of writing.

They were just coming back from the stacks each carrying several large tomes that needed restoration when Billa noticed it, a small piece of grubby parchment that had been stuck under her candle holder. She was certain she hadn’t left it there last night nor would any member of the company have left it, they had breakfast and dinner together every day. She turned it over and over in her hands hoping to puzzle out its purpose when Ori interrupted her.

 “You know, usually when people leave you notes they are meant to be opened, not fondled.” He was giving her a sly grin from his desk a quill halfway to his parchment.

“I know that.” She huffed “I just can’t imagine why someone would leave a note.” And deciding there was nothing for it Billa opened the tan paper and was surprised at what was written inside.

“Oh.” She moved her fingertips to her cheeks, maybe Ori wasn't paying attention? That was, of course, too much to ask for as Ori had been paying very close attention and couldn't help but become more curious at Billa’s slight flushing and poor attempt to cover her pinked cheeks.

“Well go on then. What’s it say?” Of course he wanted to know what it said.

“It says” and oh wasn't this just the most embarrassing, “that I am the most beautiful treasure under the mountain.” Billa couldn't bring her eyes up to look at Ori’s face, sure that he must be breaking out in huge grin at her expense but as the moment stretched on and her friend stayed silent she had to look from the note. Ori wasn't smiling. Ori wasn't laughing. Ori looked, upset?

“Oh surely it’s nothing to be upset about,” she tittered on nervously “I mean I know I’m no dwarrow beauty but surely having an admirer isn't that strange?” and her rambling only seemed to make Ori more upset.

“Billa you idiot.” he interrupted her awkward chatter “You are one of the most beautiful females in all of Arda.”

“Then what,” her patience was wearing thin at this point, “could possibly be the problem?” her hands were at her hips and her eyebrows were arched and this was only the beginning if he didn't shape up in few moments!

“Someone is trying to flirt with you” Ori’s face was slowly tightening in anger “and they didn't ask permission!”

So their morning in the Library came to a grinding halt as Ori grabbed Billa’s wrist and bade her to come along, leading her deeper into the mountain. They passed the miners and the cleaning crews and only stopped when they reached the fledgling Armory and Dwalin, who was drilling some of Dain’s soldiers and the Laketown men.

“What’s brought you two out of the Library so soon?” Dwalin voice was curious for Billa and Ori’s dedication to the great room’s restoration was borderline fanatical to the rest of the Company. They left only to sleep and eat and occasionally when Thorin commandeered one of them to transcribe something.

“This.” Ori stole the note from Billa who had clutched it close to her stomach and put it in Dwalin’s hands to read.

Dwalin seemed to read the note once, then once again and possibly third time considering how long he was looking at it and his face went from stiffly held indifference to a simmering boil of upset.

“You,” he pointed a large knuckle duster covered finger at Ori, “will not let her out of your sight and you” this time his instructions were for Billa “will be having dinner with Balin and I tonight. You clearly don’t understand how dwarrow romance works and we’ll not have ye struttin’ about the mountain grinnin’ like a fool over this. Understood?” And even though Billa was tempted to remind him that she was a hobbit grown and quite capable of taking care of herself, she was loathe to keep her newly dubbed big brothers from acting as such.

Dwalin took in their shared looks of acquiescence. “Good. Now get back to the Library. And the rest of you” he roared over his shoulders at the Iron Hills soldiers who were trying very unsubtly to listen in, “Give me twenty more form drills! If ye’ve got time to gossip like old biddies you’ve got too much time!”

Billa grabbed Ori and headed back to the library, excited to learn something new about her adopted family’s culture over dinner with her big brothers.

 

* * *

 

Dinner had been a pleasant affair, had being the key word, until Dwalin and Balin insisted on talking about the note.

“It’s not that having an admirer is a bad thing Billa.” her eldest brother lectured while cutting up his portion of roast, “It’s just that having a secret admirer is.” He kept saying that phrase, like somehow sheer repetition would make Billa understand it. Which it wouldn't.

“So dwarrows only court in public and only profess admiration to the one they wish to marry?” And these were the questions the two seemed unwilling to answer, for every time that Billa asked for specifics on courting they clammed up like a sealed dwarf door.

“Not necessarily.” Dwalin was not eating, wasn't even bothering to pretend to eat. He just sat there and glared at his food like it was the thing flirting with Billa. “Dwarrows have complex courting rituals and the main goal is marriage but this type of courting, leaving secret notes and sneaking about behind the watchful eyes of family is considered less than honorable.”

“So what you mean to say” Billa hedged gently “is that someone is trying to have a dalliance with me?” At the word dalliance Dwalin gripped his fork so hard it bent in half.

“Yes.”

Oh, well. “Are dalliances a bad thing among dwarrows?” It certainly wasn't frowned upon the Shire; tweens were encouraged to give their affections freely but carefully. It was understood that to know what you wanted and needed in a spouse one had to experiment with different personalities and that meant experimenting with different hobbits.

“For dwarrows, no. For you, yes.” Dwalin growled from his seat having abandoned his ruined fork and the pretense that he was at all interested in food.

“Now, now” Balin hedged hoping to cut of the tirade he could see churning up Billa’s throat, “we know that you are a hobbit past your majority and can make your own decisions and no, dwarrows do not think any less of dams for having relations outside a marital bed. We don’t even have a Khuzdul term for a bastard child. Our children are so rare that even a babe out of wedlock is considered a blessing.” Now that was certainly not accepted in the Shire. “But dalliances are not meant for the young, which you very much are, but for those who have already devoted themselves to their craft or have no intention of seeking a life partner. While there is no shame in it, it is certainly not polite to ask a girl barley past her majority for bed sport.” And hearing that word from Balin’s mouth brought a mortifying look onto Billa’s face and none of them dared break the silence that descended until it was time to take their plates back to the kitchens.

“So just to be clear,” Billa knew her cheek was not going to be appreciated “no dalliances until I’m older?”

The dishes in Balin hands started to shake slightly, “Not until we're both dead.” Dwalin just let his head thump onto their dining room table.

 

* * *

 

The notes continued to appear over the coming days some, like the first, stuck to her desk in the Library. Others were slipped under the door of their apartment and she even found one in her pocket after a day of doing rounds. Each was a small compliment; her eyes like emeralds, her skin as smooth as granite and each one brought a ruddy hue to her cheeks.

“This is getting out of hand.” Fili groused. Kili, Ori and Bofur silently fuming with him as Billa showed them her latest note comparing her lips to rubies. “He is far too forward. All lips and skin and forge like passion. I will shave this dwarrow bald, I swear it!”

Billa couldn't believe how ridiculous everyone was treating these notes! It’s not as if she would actually partake in such pleasures with someone she did not know and trust but that didn't make their attentions any less flattering, something Billa explained to her friends.

“I can’t help but find it flattering.” Billa argued back after Kili told her, quite plainly, that any such underhanded ways should be insulting her instead. “I've never had an admirer before.” while the admission hurt a little their surprised looks soothed something in Billa’s heart. “Never?” Bofur seemed disbelieving, “None of the lads in the shire ever paid you any mind?”

And maybe if Billa hadn't been so embarrassed by the lack of regard she had been paid by most everyone in Hobbiton she would have noticed how the rest of her friends had stopped their side conversations and were listening in and how a certain Dwarf King was staring at her in poorly concealed interest.

“Well no.” Billa attempted to explain the very unusual circumstances of her childhood. “Hobbits don’t start to form romantic interests until we reach our tweens and by then I was far too deep in my schooling to have time for such things nor would my Grandfather have approved of me doing any walkabouts anyway. I finished my schooling after the Fell Winter when Mother died and the grief was too fresh for me to think of such a thing as a summer romance. I might have been offered a courtship when I came of age but the only suitors to knock were ones interested in my inheritance. When my Father died after that I was too busy running the Baggins’ interests for such things.”

Her dwarves seemed sad at hearing the burden of her youth and though they had known about her parent’s deaths, she had never confided in them about her restrictive upbringing.

“What craft were you apprenticing in?” Ori of course fixated on her extensive education throughout her fauntling and tween years. “To be spending so much time at it so young it must have been difficult.”

“Well it wasn't a craft per say but my Grandfather insisted I start early on the off chance my Uncle continued to have no heirs. Though we all knew he would eventually, a second born hasn’t been Thain in several centuries.” Billa petered off her explanation when none of them seemed to know what a Thain was, except maybe Balin who had started gaping at her, open mouthed, like a fish as soon as she mentioned the word.

“Your Grandfather” Billa had never heard Balin’s voice crack before so he must be quite startled, “is the Thain of the Shire? Your Grandfather is Gerontius Took?”

“Well yes, of course.” Hadn’t Billa ever mentioned it? Apparently she hadn’t. Though they knew many details about her family and life back in Hobbiton that was one fact she had left out and though Balin did not contribute to the conversation he knew that the rest of the Company was very interested in this new information on their Burglar.

“Billa what exactly is a Thain?” Ori asked, unable to leave the conversation alone. Everyone else was eating their lunch slowly in order to stay for the answer.

“Well not much really. He mediates arguments between families and of course heads the Bounders and Sheriffs and ensures we have adequate protection over the winter months. He even leads negotiations with other races, like when Ered Luin was looking for new seed stock he bartered the deal for one of your smiths to visit our Farthings every year.” Billa was rather proud of that fact now that she knew just how difficult it had been for her dwarrows to create alliances with most other settlements.

“Sounds a lot like Uncle” Fili reasoned.

“I thought you said Hobbit’s didn't have Kings” Kili pointed out crossly.

“We don’t, you silly boys!” she insisted “We just have the Thain.”

This was clearly not enough of an explanation for Fili and Kili or anyone else at the table and while Billa seemed happy to end the conversation and ridiculous comparison of Thains and Kings, Balin felt no similar compunction.

“The position of Thain is much like a King in our eyes Billa. All the duties you explained are ones that Thorin also holds and both are passed through family lines. You can see where the similarities lie.”

While Billa may be willing to concede such a fact she still found it ridiculous and proceeded to explain just why she found it so.

“Mahal!” Kili gave an alarmed shout that interrupted her in the middle or her refusal of how holding a council on crop rotation was anything like Thorin arguing with the men of Dale on their fields. “That means you’re a Princess.” Thorin spit his wine out on the table while Dori choked on his chicken.

“I most certainly am not!” Billa shouted with a surprising volume given her size.

“But don’t you see it Billa? You said you were in line for being Thain, you were schooled in it. You are just like me and Fili.” While Kili seemed so excited he was nearly vibrating out of his seat Fili looked on in awe.

“That is absolutely ridiculous! I was third in line behind my mother and Uncle, second once she passed, but Uncle Isumbras has my twin cousins Fortinbras and Ferumbras now. So as you can see the responsibility of Thain lays with them and their future children not me. How ridiculous” she muttered “me a princess!” She gathered up her things before anyone else could comment on the matter and took her leave of the meal and the idiocy of her friends.

“Oh no,” Bofur moaned, interrupting Balin’s conversation with Dori on using this connection to negotiate trade with the Shire, “we kidnapped a damn Princess.”

The entire table lost itself to the chaos


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most everyone gets drunk and honest and Thorin finally finds his courage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, OMG thank you everyone! My last chapter go a HUGE amount of comments and I'm honestly not sure why. But they were all beautiful and I loved each of them so much! Thank you to everyone who took the time to do so. 
> 
> I have decided that I have too much that I want to accomplish for everything to be in one story so this is officially the first in a series. I am already making the timeline for the second one. :)
> 
>  
> 
> This is honestly a filler chapter, I need to continue the plot moving, which is probably why it was so hard for me to write. It's not as long as the past few have been but it's still important. I hope that you enjoy it. The next chapter should be out in a week and I know that you guys will go crazy for that one! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, I hope you enjoy.

** Chapter Seventeen **

Fili and Kili were determined to get to the bottom of htier Uncles shenanignans and had prepared for their interrogation accordingly. They had commandeered Thorin’s rooms and together dragged in a table and three chairs to serve them, with a little help from Nori they managed to secure a large carafe of wine from the Royal Stores. Now they played the waiting game, sitting in their Uncle’s rooms in silence until he came back from the day’s duties.

“Good evening Uncle.” Fili and Kili sat at the table lazily swirling glassed of the dark wine. Thorin could tell they were trying to be intimidating, they had looked very similar when playing dress up in his and Dwalin’s old clothes and issuing orders as the “Mountain King” and his “Fearless Head Guard”.

“Boys, it is very late and I am very tired could this not wait until tomorrow?” And though they could hear and see the weariness in him, neither of the Princes seemed willing to let Thorin out of this conversation.

“No it cannot.” Fili replied archly, channeling all of his lessons on intimidation and interrogation from Balin. “What are you intentions towards Billa Baggins?” Their looks dared him to deny his growing affection for the Burglar.

Thorin put his head in his hands, he was not nearly drunk enough for this and told his nephews so.

“Don’t worry Uncle; we brought enough wine to get even you tipsy.” So they proceeded to ply the new King with wine and wasted the evening talking of home and family and happier times.

It was past midnight when Thorin had finally imbibed enough to speak his heart about Billa.

“Don’t you see it boys?” Thorin was waxing poetic from where he lay on the floor, “She is so beautiful and fierce! It’s not just that she killed for me, even though she did and was extremely impressive in doing so. She died for me!” he tilted his head back, dark hair sweeping the floor, to look at his nephews who were still seated at the table, not processing the extremely amuse looks on their faces. “She knew I was mad when she gave away the Arkenstone but not only did she give it but she came back to me, she refused to leave me to my madness.”

Neither Fili nor Kili knew how to respond to his speech, he had never talked about his actions while under the gold lust with them before. Silence befell the small party as they continued to nurse their cups.

“Your grandmother would have liked her.” He whispered to his wine. “She always told me that true love wasn’t fighting for someone’s heart but trusting them enough to give them yours, completely. That if you are a good match then you will be stronger together than you ever were apart.” Thorin knew he looked like a love-struck lad, but he couldn’t stop the wistfulness that tempered his tone, “Her smile makes my heart flutter, her strength makes me feel safe. Her beauty outshines a million Arkenstones. Oh Mahal, my heart aches for her!”

“Oh Uncle” Kili rose from the table to stand over Thorin, “you are completely hammered and we ought to get you to bed.”  

It took both of them to lever their drunk pile of Uncle off the floor and  into his bed, while he continued to talk about Billa and how he would lend her his strength for all their days. “I guess there’s nothing for it Kili” Fili whispered to his brother while untying Thorin’s boots, “he’s going to need our help not to bollocks this up completely.”

For just a moment Thorin’s world stopped and his breath stuttered in his chest, even drunk he had heard his Nephews conversation “Will you really?” and he looked at them so beseeching they couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yes we will you drunk fool, there are no better hands than yours for our hobbit.”

So Thorin fell deep into dreams of a fiery tempered lass, with curls of copper wielding a glowing elfish blade with a smile on his lips.

* * *

 

Far off in another part of the mountain a different dwarrow lay awake in his bunk, the snores of his fellows surrounding him as he too had thoughts of Billa Baggins.

She had found his notes, each and every one of them and he knew she was pleased by the way she tucked her face into her shoulder. Mahal she was gorgeous and soon she would be his. If only she would come to him, accept his suit, surely she could see the love in his eyes when he looked at her. Of course she did! He laughed at his silly fears. No one else loved her like he did, she was just playing hard to get but she would come to him soon enough and then he would have her in his heart and in his bed.

The soldier fell asleep thinking of her hobbit curls and curves and if the image of her belly swollen with his child made him take his cock in hand and stroke, no one need know. Soon Billa Baggins would be his. He would make her a mother in truth.

* * *

 

It was afternoon when Nori and Bofur cornered her in the Library and, ignoring her protests, dragged her away.

“What is the meaning of all this?” She  demanded when they dropped her into an armchair in front of Bofur’s fire, after they had dragged her kicking, screaming and at one point carried as a dead weight over Nori’s shoulder through the mountain.

“We mean,” Nori started. “To get you drunk” Bofur finished plunking down three cups and a jug of wine onto the table.

Billa had been working in the library tirelessly for days and it had been a month since the coronation. She eyed the wine in her cup suspiciously.

“Then I suggest you get started,” She said raising her glass to her friends, “it will take at least a gallon of this pig swill to have any effect on me. I grew up on Gamgee moonshine after all!” so she downed her cup and slammed it to the table top, demanding another.

“He’s just very regal, you know?” Billa slurred out her answer to Bofur. Nori and Bofur shared another smile over the table, while it had taken a surprising amount of wine; they were pleased with their Burglar’s loose lips.

“Yes!” Billa pointed her cup at her companions, “with his long hair and that rumbly voice. Very majestic. Just like the princes in the stories.”

The stories, huh? What kind of stories was the Hobbit reading anyway that had rumbly voiced princes that did great deeds of daring?

“Well the smutty kinds, obviously!” drunk Billa hadn't a problem with making Bofur and Nori sputter wine all over themselves.

“So our Hobbit has a crush.” The thief continued to wheedle Billa, “on the King Under the Mountain nonetheless!”

“It’s not like I could help but find him attractive” Billa was quick to defend herself “in the beginning I found most of you attractive.”

Nori was surprised at Billa’s admission, Bofur not so much he had seen the awkward silences and blushes at the start of their journey and was grateful the attention had turned into familial love and respect.

“You are all just so different from Hobbits, so much harrier and muscley and” she sighed “majestic.”

Oh Mahal please let her only be talking about Thorin, please please please.

“What I would lie to know is how you could have possibly forgiven him? “Bofur’s question was tinged with melancholy “how have you forgiven any of us? We were terrible to you! We ignored you and belittled you, Mahal, Thorin tried to kill you! How can you stand us?”

Billa sat, letting the silence stretch as she formed her answer, this was a question she had struggled with often in the aftermath of the battle and it had taken many late nights, cups of tea and pipe weed for her to divine her own reasons. She hadn’t yet explained her motivations to her family.

“At first I wished I had died.” Bofur and Nori sat silently, neither willing to breathe too loudly lest it interrupt her. “I hoped that I would die in the battle, a knife wound would have surely been a more merciful death than a broken heart, but I didn’t die and when I woke up the pain in my heart was still as sharp, despite the great deeds I had done.” Billa ignored the moisture gathering in her eyes, “Those first few nights I thought of ending it myself, it wouldn’t have taken much you know, an extra-large dose of pain tonics and it would have felt like falling asleep.” She didn’t need to look at them to know they were shocked at her honesty. “But I couldn’t do it, I refused to die and allow people to think I was ashamed of my actions, to let them think that I thought I was wrong. I was right!” her voice rose suddenly “I was right to steal the Arkenstone and save you all. I was right and I was so angry!” despite her intoxication Billa started to pace the chamber, her steps wavering slightly. “You had claimed me as family and I saved you multiple times and then you cast me out like I was nothing. I have been a hobbit all my life but I had never felt so small as I did then like I was worth so little. I hated all of you. But that just hurt more because I still loved you all deep down and even though you were my nightmares I still wanted it to be my dwarves that held me when I woke.”

Billa gathered her courage and for the first time since she started her explanation looked at her friends. “That’s how I knew I would any of you if you asked. How could I withhold anything in my power to give, if you asked? I had already given my home, my life and I know I would give the pieces of my heart if only you asked it of me. That’s how I forgave all of you.”

Bofur and Nori both had tears welling in their eyes, they knew Billa had been devastated by the actions before the battle but to hear how it had torn her to pieces and yet she found the strength and courage to trust them again was astounding.

“As for Thorin, I didn’t mean to find him attractive in anything more than a vague sense of appreciation but he has changed so much since the battle, he is a little less heavy easier to smile. I’m not sure I ever knew the real Thorin in the first place, I knew him as a warrior and a leader but now I’ve seen him as an Uncle, a King, as a friend. I think it was impossible for me to be attracted to someone who wasn’t complete but I rather like these parts of him he kept hidden before. I trust Thorin.”

Bofur and Nori didn’t know what to say to their Burglar after her passionate confession and busied themselves with refilling their cups instead. But drunk Billa couldn’t let the heavy moment stay, “It helps that his arse is fantastic.”

They decided to pretend they hadn’t heard that.

* * *

 

The King and Burglar continued their dance around each other, one gifting innocent yet protective touches the other leaning into the warmth and strength offered. It was all very tentative, Dain called it pussy footing, and was a great source of amusement for the people under the mountain. But one day after dinner Thorin found his courage, finally.

Thorin had dressed in his best clothes, which meant the cleanest, a dark blue tunic and black pants with his customary boots; he took extra care with his hair tying it back into a low ponytail to show his strong neck and shoulders. He waited until Billa was almost finished with dinner, which meant that the entire company and entire mountain were also in attendance, to approach her.

“Uh huh.” He stood in front of her spot at the table surrounded by the Ri and Ur families, their conversation on knitting patterns slowly petered in lieu of their curiosity.

“I was wondering, Billa,” Thorin was most certainly not shifting his weight like a prepubescent whelp with sweaty palms, “if you would like to take a walkabout.” She stared at him a fork halfway to her mouth, silent.

“With me, I mean, tonight.” dear Mahal he was rambling, “If you are available?”

He watched her lean forward and look down the table towards Dwalin and Balin, her eyebrows clearly questioning and whatever she interpreted from her pseudo-big brothers must have been acceptable because she acquiesced.

“I would love to Thorin. We could leave now if you’re finished?” He was grateful for her offer to escape the stares of his people and the possible interrogations that could spring up if they waited.

“That would be perfect.” He watched her rise from the table and offered her his arm, which she took with a smile and together they left the dining hall headed for the long hallways of Erebor.

The room exploded into conversations and thrown money bags as soon as the door closed behind them.

Their walk took them through the same hallways they walked in the day time, but with most people at dinner and the work finished for the day their route echoed with silence, they were both surprised at how easy it was to fill it.

“I still don’t understand how two boys managed to steal that much honey without the cooks noticing.” Thorin had been telling Billa of the time he and Frerin had covered Nain, Dain’s father, in honey and goose feathers when he was visiting the mountain.

“Oh I’m sure the cook noticed but Grandfather and Gror had a great rivalry from their boyhoods that continued on between Thrain and Nain and even Dain and I had our tussles when we were young. Though having superior numbers certainly aided me more than once.”

“Really that explains everything about Fili and Kili.” Billa chuckled after another story of Thorin’s boyhood mischief. “You were all much like my Took cousins; they insisted on putting sugar in my Sindarian teacher’s boots, Grandfather was livid and had to send for an elf from Rivendell to finish my tutelage as no hobbit would take the job.”

Thorin stopped their walk in a dark hallway near the Company’s hallway and moved his hand up to finger the bead in Billa’s hair.

“I recall Balin telling me of your gift for languages.” He stroked the iron with one fingertip “I can only imagine how grateful Ori has been to have your translation skills, I know he did not have tutors in any of the elfish languages.”

She laughed, “Yes, it has been very useful. He restores the ones the ones in Khuzdul and I take the ones in Quenya and Sindarian, we split the tomes in Westron that need restoration. It is working well so far.” Billa couldn’t take her eyes off his large hands as they started to comb through more of her hair.

“Is that something you would wish,” he leaned down to whisper in her hair, “to learn Khuzdul? And iglishmek?”

Billa moved her head back so quickly one of Thorin’s rings caught in her curls, “But I thought it was a secret.”

He chuckled at her expression of hidden want, “It is if you are not a dwarf and for all that you lack a beard, you are certainly a dwarf.”

“I would love to!” she squealed.

Thorin was surprised at the blinding smile she turned on him and the two bands of iron that encircled his torso. “We can start after dinner tomorrow, if you like?”

“That would make me very happy, Thorin. Thank you.”

 And the two strolled back towards Billa’s rooms where he dropped her off into the care of her brothers.

The next morning Billa found another note from her Secret Admirer on her desk in the Library. Instead of the normal warmth the notes brought this one brought a clench to her stomach and a strange stutter to her heart.

_“Why don’t you smile at me like that?”_

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone,
> 
> I know this is a lot later than what I promised, and it's not even everything I wanted to post, but I find myself having a lot of trouble writing the scene between Billa and our note writer. I have finally found the angle I want to do it from and the proper tone so expect the next chapter up before Saturday. This was originally attached to that chapter but I decided to give you guys and update so I would feel less guilty. This is my first attempt at writing physical affections/interactions so have patience while I discover my inner smut writer. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Expect the next chapter in a couple of days. 
> 
>  
> 
> Khuzdul
> 
> iglishmek - hand language  
> hizun e gholt - plate of boar/pig  
> Namin - kiss  
> Numum - kisses

** Chapter 18 **

 

Billa walked to Thorin’s room excited to start her first _iglishmek_ lesson with her suitor. They had started Khuzdul last week, easy things like greetings and foods, proper hobbity phrases. While the harsh growling consonants were difficult she was an excellent student and Thorin was a surprisingly talented teacher. He would make her use her new vocabulary instead of their Westron equivalents, even if she was just asking for a _hizun e gholt_. Bifur almost swallowed a spoon when she asked how his day was and Bofur and Dwalin were teaching her curses when Balin and Dori weren’t listening.

They had shared a few brief kisses in the dark hallways of Erebor, tucked into alcoves to hide from curious subjects or outside of Billa’s shared apartment at the end of their time together. They were soft, lingering, kisses and each one made Billa’s lips ache for something a little longer, a little deeper but Thorin all ways pulled away before she could figure out what exactly she wanted. She had read enough “bodice rippers” to know that she wanted those deeper kisses that were all tongue and lips and goose bumps but she had no idea how to actually do that. When she thought about using her knowledge in the real world kissing sounded like a potentially awkward situation with chapped lips, possible drool and beard burn. Dear Yavanna what if his nose poked her in the eye? What if her breath was foul? How did people do this, there was so much potential for mishap!

“Are you ready to get started then?” Billa had been so lost in her thoughts of kisses and dark haired dwarfs she had not realized when she reached Thorin’s chambers nor that he had already let her in.

“Of course!” she thanked the Valar when he didn’t comment on her vibrant blush as she took a seat at his small table.

“I cannot teach you from there,” he stood over her and grabbed her hand pulling her up and towards his sofa “to teach _iglishmek_ you need to see the motions as they happen, not the mirror image, which is why you shall be learning here.” He sat himself down and gently guided her onto his lap. For a moment her brain stopped, registering only the wide expanse of his thighs beneath her and the way he moved her to straddle them, her feet bracing on his shins. By the time her brain caught back up he was situating her back to his chest and resting his elbows at her hips.

“Is this a common teaching technique then?” her voice was high and she resolutely kept herself from shifting in her awkwardness, lest she make it more _awkward_.

He chuckled behind her and bless the Valar it rumbled through her spine and his breath ghosted her ear. “It is certainly not, but I will admit it has the advantage of being the proper view and allows me to hold you.”

And she felt very well held. Every movement of her head had his dark hair brushing her cheeks and shoulders, his chin was a pleasant weight on her left and she could see some of his nose and smile in her peripheral. She felt surrounded, encompassed, cocooned. It was amazing.

“Now look at my hands” he murmured to her, his voice trying to soothe as well as teach “we’re going to learn the motions that go with the phrases of greeting you learned and when you can do those motions perfectly I will teach you some replies.” He put his arms forward and with each flex of his fingers and twist of his wrists the muscles in his forearms would bunch and roll and she could feel his biceps bunching and undulating at her shoulders. “We will stay at half speed and do them faster when you can recognize them individually. Now motion with me, this means Good Morning.”

As the lesson dragged on into the late hours Billa forgot her hyper awareness of Thorin’s body around hers and relaxed into his embrace. She didn’t see the smile that split his lips when she did so but his lips did linger on hers just slightly longer than they had the previous evening when they finally parted ways.

There was another note the next morning; this one was slipped under the door to their apartment.

_“Why don’t you ever see me?”_

Billa’s heart sped up as she looked down the hall, maybe they were still here? And even though she had been excited for breakfast she found instead her stomach was heavy and none of the food stirred her appetite. Why did these new notes make her feel like this?

* * *

 

The commotion coming from the hallway was loud and very distracting considering Billa was trying to restore a document that was written in the First Age.

“What in Arda is going on out there?” Billa asked Ori when the walls shook for a third time.

“It’s not a cave in” the Scribe felt the wall “we would have heard the alarms.” Together they went out to investigate.

Instead of finding trolls or a stampede of Rohirrim they saw Thorin sprinting through the hallways that opened up to the central plaza, Fili and Kili behind him, shouting? The chase continued up the levels from, presumably the armory, towards them. They could just make out snatches of words “shave you”, “shortest reign” and something supremely impolite in Khuzdul coming from Fili and Kili and Thorin seemed to be, laughing? Yes, as he rounded another level upwards they could both hear a booming laugh coming from Thorin as he outran his nephews.

The trio had passed many workers on this trail and never slowed down even though most of them stopped and outright stared at the spectacle, but when they finally reached the floor with the Library Thorin slowed down just a little.

“What have you done?” She shouted when he rounded the corner.

“Can’t talk now” the King was breathing heavily but was also smiling like a fool “If they catch me, Fili will be King and that would be a travesty.” Instead of continuing past her and Ori he slowed down even as Fili and Kili gained on him, and when he reached Billa he grabbed her waist in his hands hoisted her over his shoulder and started sprinting as fast as he could.

“I’ve got a hostage, boys!” He shouted behind him, ignoring Billa’s protests and slaps to his back.

“I swear to Mahal Uncle, I will shave you bare.” Fili screamed “EVERY LAST INCH OF YOU!”

Kili’s shout was lost as he put on one great burst of speed and turned a corner, only to duck into an alcove hidden by a statue. He put Billa on the floor and covered her mouth with his hand, pressing her against the far wall until the Prince’s footsteps had faded into silence.

“What is this all about?” she hissed when he drew his hand away, “What did you do?”

“What did I do?” he whispered “Why do you assume it’s my fault?”

Billa just glared at him. And glared. **And glared.**

“All right!” he relented, she looked a lot like his _Amad_ had while interrogating him and Frerin “They’ve been moving things in my room, my sofa or chairs, in the middle of the night. By the time I wake up everything is different.”

Billa continued to look wholly unimpressed.

“They took my clothes!” he practically screeched, but not actually because he is a King, “these are Dwalin’s!”

Indeed she recognized the clothes as belonging to the taller and broader dwarf, “That explains what they did, but what did you do? Fili threatened to usurp you!”

He leered at her “Now that my Burglar, is something I think you will be very proud of.”

Apparently Thorin had chosen his retribution to be in public and had subsequently sabotaged not only the entire armory but all of the boys’ weapons; gluing Fili’s swords into their scabbards so he could not draw them, whittling down Kili’s arrows so they all snapped in half when the bow was fully drawn and finally he had switched all their daggers out for similarly sized vegetables. He then proceeded to start their morning weapons practice with a live drilling and sparring, which resulted in the two princes being completely humiliated in front of the Iron Hills soldiers and Dwalin. Billa suspected they were mostly upset about Dwalin being a witness.

Billa was actually rather proud and when she told him so his reply was smug, “You didn’t think they got all their mischief from Dis, did you?”

“You do know their retribution will be swift and brutal.” Billa was rather curious about his plans for avoiding the boys.

“And that dear Billa,” he crowded her back against the wall “is why I have recruited you.”

Their banter and his giddiness made Billa feel light headed, her heart pumped faster when his chest brushed against hers. “I think milord,” Thorin actually growled as he tilted his head down towards hers, “that recruitment requires persuasion to join, last time you offered me a 14th of the greatest treasure in the world. Why do you offer me now?” he stopped his lips inches from hers and seemed to contemplate her words.

“How about another lesson in Khuzdul,” his lips ghosted over hers “right now?”

She hummed, looking up into his eyes and even in the dark of their hidden corner she could see their deep blue fixed on her.

**_“Namim.”_**  He brought his lips to hers in a chaste press and drew back before Billa could gather her wits and deepen it, **_“Numum.”_**  He said and this time when his lips met hers they did not stop, they parted and his tongue gently swiped her lips. She sighed, knowing what he was asking for and so grateful that he would help her fulfill this new desire, and his mouth kept meeting hers and lingering for longer and longer until she opened for him and tentatively traced his lips. He put an arm behind her and cupped her cheek with the other as she scrabbled at his shoulders for something to hold on to as he kissed her deeper and her head got lighter and the small twinge of desire she felt flamed higher. And when Billa wasn’t certain if she needed air or for Thorin to press his body into hers harder, he pulled back.

“I’m in.” she said their foreheads resting together, Thorin’s Khuzdul lessons were worth any trouble she might find.

* * *

 

This latest note was just another in a string of progressively more unsettling ones. Each slip of parchment was dreaded now and whenever she found them, and she still found them often, her heart would seize up and a cold sweat would break out. It was possessive and rude and, well, scary. The writer seemed to know an awful lot about private things, they knew when she had spent an evening in Thorin’s chambers or when they stole kisses in the halls. This was going too far, Balin and Dwalin had said that withholding interest in a dalliance wasn’t an insult that dwarrows were taught better. But this one didn’t seem to be getting the message at all. If they knew she was being courted by Thorin why did they still write her? Why did they keep trying to win her/scare her out of her wits? This was too much.

_“I would make you mine forever. Let me touch you, let me have you. You sigh so prettily for the King but I would make you moan.”_

It stared up at her in its blocky lettering and for the first time since the gold madness, she did not feel safe in Erebor. She did not sleep well that night or the next and for all that Billa loved her brothers and cousins and Uncles and whatever Thorin was becoming, she couldn’t bring herself to talk with them about it. Surely she was overreacting? There is no way that any of Dain’s men were dangerous; they had all fought together in the battle. If one of them meant her harm then wouldn’t they have done it then, when no one would have suspected foul play? She was just being silly making mountains out of smials. She had already defended herself from unscrupulous suitors in the Shire, what was one dwarf to a hoard of greedy Sackville’s? So when another note appeared the next day and on the day following it Billa put in her drawer with the others, determined to keep this stubborn suitor from ruining her winter in Erebor. She should have trusted her instincts.

* * *

 

Billa was excited to spend another evening with Thorin, since their first _iglishmek_ lesson they had tried to spend two evenings a week together, eating dinner, having another lesson and just spending time together.

“Thorin” she tapped the door with her foot, her arms heavy with their dinner tray, “I brought dinner!”

“One moment!” he called back his voice muffled through the wood.

Billa only waited a minute until the door swung open to a Thorin fresh from a bath, his hair damp and hanging unbraided with a simple tunic and trousers on. Oh Mahal.

Their meal was simple even though he was a King Thorin insisted on eating the same rations as the rest of the mountain but the conversation and company more than made up for any inadequacies of the menu.

“What would you like to do this evening?” it was a good question the couple had found may similar interests to fill their time together outside of Billa’s lessons and kisses often times they would read together or make plans for the coming spring, on those evenings when Thorin was especially tired Billa would read to him with his head in her lap and fall asleep as she played with his hair. From the amount of yawns Thorin had during their meal, it seemed the latter may be in store.

“Actually I was hoping to try something new tonight. If you are amenable?” Her smile did not reveal much to him but Thorin’s gaze turned dark and his eyes hooded, “I most certainly am, Billa dear.”

“Good! Go lay by the fire and I will put the plates in the hall.”

Thorin didn’t know what she had in store for him, but when she returned and straddled his hips he couldn’t hold back his appreciate groan at seeing her above him. She leaned down for a kiss.

She broke away from him gasping and before he could pull her back down ordered him to turn over to his stomach.  While Billa could feel the extent of his distraction she would not relent. “Trust me, this will be very good.”

So he did as he was bid turning over to leave the large expanse of his back for Billa’s use.

“Tell me if anything hurts.” Was the only warning she gave him before rubbing his shoulders and they were so tight! There was a tension deep in the muscle and it would take all of her hand strength of work the knots out, so with a grimace she dug her fingers deep and circled harder. He groaned under her and like a switch had been flipped he went completely limp. She worked until the muscles were like soft butter and Thorin’s breath was deep and even. She leaned back to surveyed the expanse before her, for all the work that she had already done there was still a lot to do and there were two ways to do it, the proper hobbit way of keeping her hands on the outside of his tunic or the much more mischievous temptation of slipping her hands under his untucked hem and massaging his skin directly. ‘Well,’ she thought ‘I am part Took.’ as she started to knead into his lower back, ignoring the way he tensed initially and waiting until he went pliant under her hands once more.

“Oh Mahal,” his voice was slurred and his face was hidden where it lay on his arms “this feels fantastic.”

Her dwarf was ridiculous and he was hers.                  

And that night when Billa crawled into her warm bed, she waited for the sounds of her family to fade into silence and for the first time since the Shire her nimble fingers snuck beneath her small clothes. She imagined larger fingers with callouses instead of her own soft hands while she petted herself and fantasized a coarse beard against her ear. Her climax was sweet and breathy and sleep found her right after.

 


	19. Dark Hallways are Ever A Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING! 
> 
> This chapter contains a description of a physical assault. 
> 
> Zhinkarkel - "Lady Breaker"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Beloved Friends! 
> 
> I struggled with this chapter due to the writing of the assault mostly. I couldn't get it to be creepy enough and yet not too psychotic. I have never been a subject of a physical assault and so this may be a very naive description but the recovery process is one I am familiar with. I hope you find this chapter adequate in its expression of a terrible thing that will happen to more than 1 out of 4 women. 
> 
> I was deeply moved and inspiried by FannishMinded and their story "Knocking Down the House". I loved how they explained the concept of rape in a male dominated but female dependent culture. Give it a read!
> 
> An important thing to add, UPDATES will now be every two weeks as I am starting a new full time position in my company. Which means more money but less free time. If I finish a chapter early I will post it early but there will be one every two weeks! 
> 
> The next chapter will deal with Billa's family and finding the notes. It will also have the trial and interrogation. Expect fluff and feels!  
>  
> 
> Please be aware of the TRIGGER WARNING!
> 
> Thank you for reading. To my fellow USA residents, Happy 4th!

** Chapter 19 **

 

 

They were heading to the great hall for an evening ale and pipe with the rest of the company, when Billa had to turn back towards the library. “I’ll be right behind you Ori,” she waved him off “I forgot that treatise for Balin and he needs it for the morning council.”

Her walk back to the Library had become familiar during her first two months in Erebor Yule had passed the mixed populous with a quiet festiveness, the kitchens unable to make much of a feast and most were content to take an extra day of rest from work. Life under the mountain was more than Billa had ever dreamed for herself, she had her books and maps but she also regained late night talks around a table and evening spent laughing near the hearth. Truly her life was near perfect, there was just one tiny, miniscule rut in her path to happiness, the note writer. He was persistent, possibly his only redeeming quality, he also managed to ruin Billa’s day whenever one of his notes would appear. They had started off kind and sweet, complimentary but as her courtship with Thorin had progressed his words had turned scathing and strange he would alternatively write of her great beauty and passion and then curse her for not loving him as he did her. He made her uncomfortable, like her skin was too tight and every shift of the wind in an empty hallway was surely his footsteps following her.

Her new habit of jumping at shadows had not gone unnoticed but what could she tell her family? I riddled with Smaug but an anonymous unwanted suitor made her quake in fear. No. She had no proof that this was even something to worry about. No one had tried to hurt her he hadn’t even tried to speak to her. One vitriolic dwarf was nothing to worry about.

So deep in thought was Billa that she didn’t notice the dwarf, headed towards the Library she had just left, a small square of parchment clutched in his hand until she ran into him. He was a shorter dwarf then most in the mountain and his hair was a dark muddy brown that matched his eyes and a beard that swept low to his middle.

“ _ **Amadel** ,” _he looked as startled as she felt “I did not think to see you here.”

“Oh well, yes, pardon me. I’m just coming back from the library and I was quite lost in thought.”

“Is your mind often so full?”

“Certainly! There is so much to be done here. It seems like every day we are digging in the Library for some ancient tome or treaty. I’m even helping to organize the planting for spring!” Billa had been drafted into many projects for the winter and coming spring, some were to help the dwarves and others she was working with the race of men. She never thought so many of Old Took’s lessons would come in handy but a well taught Hobbit seemed like a blessing for the rebuilding Kingdom.

“So much work?” he seemed surprised at how busy she had been kept, “A beautiful thing like you should be resting, recovering from your part in the journey and battle. They bring shame to us all by forcing our **_Amadith_** to labor so.”

“Oh no! I would grow quite bored with nothing to do and this is my home as well now, each must do their part.”

 “I would have you rest upon the finest silks in our coffers and feed you the sweetest fruits from my hand.”

‘ _What?’_ “What?”

“The King shames you by making you slave away in his mountain instead of worshipping you. Your beauty is beyond compare and my love burns for you like the Maker’s forge. I would honor you as a goddess." He started to walk towards her and she tried to match his every step, keeping the distance between them. Her heart was pounding in her chest but she did not dare take her eyes off his face.

A goddess, finest silks and fruits? She had heard these phrases before. No, she had read them before! This was her secret admirer? Some dwarf she had never met let alone noticed? “You’re the one who sends the notes?” his smile grew larger, prouder at her recognition. “I am very flattered by your attentions, but I am already being courted.” Her hope that this would dissuade him from continuing his blathering proved false, if anything it made him irate.

“I was first.” He snarled at her, “He makes you whimper in a hallway like a whore! I would worship you like a goddess. I would love you! ” His face twisted into a dark rage where there had been a sick joy.

 _‘Run Billa, for Yavanna’s sake RUN!’_ her inner voice screamed and Billa scrambled to heed it. As quickly as she turned to start her sprint she felt a hand grab her shoulder in an attempt to stop her. The grab missed though and instead of bruising the meat of her shoulder fingers slipped in the fabric of her dress which gave way with a loud rip. It fell to expose her shoulder and most of her arm and the side paneling gave way, revealing her under shift. _Damn these dresses why didn’t she stay in trousers!_

“Let me show you. Once you feel it you will understand” His was voice was quiet and crooning and sick. Her stomach felt like it had been filled with lead.

“Go away!” please let someone hear her. He yanked her to the wall pushing her into the surface; her head collided with it making her vision waver.

 “Go away!” she struck out with her fists but he gathered both in one of his enveloping them completely.

“LEAVE ME ALONE!” in one last effort she struck out with her feet if she could hurt him just a little maybe she would not be worth the effort.

“Please” he whispered pressing his thighs to hers, trapping her legs completely. “Just let me show you how much I love you.”

Billa took a great gulp of air to scream but chocked on it when his lips crushed hers and his tongue snaked down her throat making her gag. She could taste the bile burning in her throat and the putrid staleness on his tongue.

 _“I don’t want this.”_ She could feel the tears in her eyes and his teeth on her lips, his thumb started stroking the tears from her cheeks as he pressed his bulk on her shortening her breath, making her dizzy with the need for air.

“I’ll make it good, _Amadith,_ I promise.”  He murmured into her mouth and brought his lips back to hers again as his fingers crawled down her side trailing the tear in her dress, caressing her side. She couldn’t think, she couldn’t fight, her senses were invaded by his scent and taste and, oh Valar that was not what she thought it was. An insistent hardness was pressing against her thigh, was rutting against her thigh.

The tears dripped down her cheeks faster and she squeezed her eyes tighter.

 _‘This isn’t happening, this isn’t happening, THIS ISN’T HAPPENING!”_ Silent sobs wracked her frame and near silent whimpers escaped her nose.

He rubbed harder; fondling her breast in a crushing grip biting his tongue made him growl and press harder.

  _‘No!’_

 

* * *

 

“Oh come along now” the ginger thief whispered into his miner’s ear “No one will catch us if we’re quick about it.” He pulled Bofur down the corridor towards their rooms determined to get a leg over before anyone’s brothers could spoil it.

“Looks like were not the only one’s getting a leg over tonight.” Bofur pointed when they rounded the corner, two shapes huddled against the wall groans and soft breaths escaping the shadows.

As they neared the couple Nori could see the smaller figure pinned by the larger dwarf and gave a pointed look towards Bofur. It wouldn’t be the first time two dwarves got randy in a corridor as a race they could be very open and free in sex but that didn’t fit what Nori saw. They must have seen it at the same time, the large hair covered feet that were straining against the dwarf’s thicker booted feet.

Billa!

 Bofur saw red and sprinted the length of the hallway crashing his fist into the sick bastards head. Nori was right behind him a dagger already drawn and pressed to his throat before the attacker could recover himself.

“Knock him out.” He snarled and pressed the sharp edge a little deeper, “Now!”

Bofur was much obliged and with one crack across the jaw from his thick and weathered fist, he fell.

“I’ll see to Billa. Tie him up and for Mahal’s sake, get Thorin!”

Nori took elven rope from a pocket and made quick work of the offender’s mobility then rushing off for Thorin.

Billa was a huddled shape on the floor with her knees brought to her chest and her face hiding behind them.

“Billa lass its Bofur is all.” He didn’t dare touch her relying instead on his voice to get her to open her eyes. “He’s gone now dear heart. He’s out cold and tied up tight. Nori did the knots so you know they’re good and he ran to get Thorin.” He would have said anything to get her to look at him but mentioning Thorin may have been just the trick.

She shot off the wall and into his arms, her grip a vice on his shoulders and tears hot down his collar.

“I was so scared. I was so scared and he was so strong and I-”whatever the words may have been Bofur couldn’t decipher them from her sobs and cries. So he held her tighter and waited for the cavalry to arrive.

* * *

 

Nori was having a forge of a time trying to find a high profile person while staying low profile. But he found him, eventually, in a drafting room with Dain and their advisors leaning over a table with maps and parchment. Nori would later realize that he was always the one running to deliver news to Thorin about Billa.

“Thorin you have to come quick!” the thief’s hands were on his knees and his breath was deep as he tried to guide his King to the Library corridor. But Thorin was reluctant to leave in the middle of the project and Nori had no recourse but to shout at him.

 ** _“Zhinkarkal! Zhinkarkel!_**  In your Mountain! On your woman!”

The seconds it took for Thorin and Dain to process Nori’s words were a testament to how rarely such an act occurred amongst their race. There were few crimes more reviled than being a lady breaker, to wrest control from a dam, over their house, mind or body was a great danger to their race, with so few dams to start with making even one fear the touch of a dwarrow could condemn entire clans to extinction. Their children were precious but there were no children without the strength of the women who birthed them.

“What do you mean, my woman?” he truly did not understand what Nori meant in saying “your woman”, Dis was in Ered Luin and Dain had only brought a handful of dams with him to the Mountain healers and warriors alike……... Oh Mahal, “Billa!”

He took off with Dain at his heels, leaving their advisors behind in the room, racing through the corridors uncaring of the spectacle they would cause.

Thorin had felt heart stopping moments before ones that brought a cold sweat to his body and made his stomach clench with the urge to vomit but seeing Billa shaking on Bofur’s lap, sobbing and gasping into his shoulder made a black rage build in his chest. As quickly as it had built the rage melted into concern and terror, Her lips were black with bruises her face was red with tear tracks and her eyes were glassy and wide, like a rabbit caught in a trap as the snare pulled tighter and tighter.

 “Dear Gods, Billa! It’s alright, I’m here now. You’re safe now. What happened?” Thorin knelt down to speak to her in a soothing tone trying to coax her from Bofur’s lap and into his arms, and she nearly bowled him over in scrambling into his lap. It was difficult to understand her with her head buried in his neck and her sobbing but they could make out a few words. “Too strong, tried to fight, so scared, didn’t want. I did not want it!” The garbled words fell from her lips over and over again, her terror not abetting even in the King’s arms.

“What happened?” he growled at Bofur and Nori, how had Billa been hurt in HIS Mountain, who dared touch her!

“We were headed back to our quarters and we saw two figures against the wall. We figured they were just having a tryst, you know? But we knew something was off, they weren’t embracing they were struggling. And when we looked closer, really looked we knew it was as an attack. We subdued him and Nori went to get ya.”

“We need Balin, Dwalin and Oin.” Thorin delegated the task of finding his advisor, head guard and healer to Bofur. “I want that piece of filth in the dungeons and you will tell me the second he is awake.” He turned his attention to Dain who had taken up security of the hallway until the guard force could arrive, “I will see justice done!” When Oin arrived and took Billa from his Kings arms she was fast asleep.

Dwalin and Balin arrived with the old healer and when Billa had been carried away they turned their attention to the unconscious dwarrow on the floor.

“I want him locked up. I want him shaved.” Thorin was raging and pacing in the hall. “I want him dead!” But he knew that wouldn’t happen, execution was not the way of their people, sending this scum on to Mahal’s Hall would be quick and painless and their laws called for something much more public and painful. “I’ll take care of this one for the time being Thorin.” Dwalin and several of his guard force picked up the attacker and hauled him away to dungeons.

“Will you be presiding over his trial your Majesty or shall Lord Dain be his judge.” Balin, respectful as ever despite his rage, hoped this opportunity to reaffirm Erebor law would be put to good use. Too many had suffered during their long wandering to Ered Luin and it would be good for the men and elves to be reminded of their ways, attacking a dwarrow kingdom was folly, attacking a dam was to court a slow death.

“He will be brought before me when Billa can pass judgment, I will not deprive her of her right. Will you relinquish his fate to my courts, Cousin?” Dain did not have to let his soldier be tried by Erebor law, as a soldier from the Iron Hills he was protected by his Lord, if he wished to protect him. Unfortunately for him Dain had no desire to see him spared. “As in many things the Iron Hills and Erebor will be forever together in this. You may be judge and jury as it pleases you cousin.”

In two days the newly reclaimed Kingdom would hold its first trial the charges taking control of her body from the future Queen Under the Mountain.

 

* * *

 

 

 The word slowly filtered through the mountain as gossip is wont to do, “ ** _Zhinkarkal”_** was whispered amongst the dwarrow of the mountain and eventually each dam Dain had brought with the army was sought out and accounted for. They were fine all of them were attending their duties as proud and strong as ever, none of them showing signs of surviving an attack. So their attention turned to the women of Laketown. Had it been one of them that had suffered in their mountain? Had their guards failed to protect the taller yet more fragile females of their race? But as they gossiped and surveyed their winter guests the soldiers found no one missing or injured. No enraged fathers, husbands or brothers crying for the head of a monster. But dwarves had never been subtle and their furious questioning peeked the interest of many men and Bard had always been a curious man.

He waited until the evening to start his inquiry, after a couple hours and a sharing his ale rations Bard started to get answers from a surly grey haired dwarf from the Iron Hills “It’s an attack of a kind, the most despicable sort that can be done. It means to take control from a dam, a female, to override her authority of her home or body. It translates to Lady Breaker”

“We call it rape.” He had been grilling the grey dwarf for the better part of an hour to get to this point. The whispers and intense scrutiny the men and women had come under since yesterday had unnerved many. Bard was anxious to find out what had riled their dwarf hosts so.

“Aye.” The dwarf kept talking, nursing another ale “We heard it happened in a hall yesterday evening after dinner, but all our dams are accounted for and we haven’t seen any of yours missing either?” While not the most subtle questioning Bard shared that no, none of his people were missing or had reported an attack. “But that’s the kicker. We have one soldier missing from the barracks and talk of it but no one has noticed a missing dam.”            

Bard wondered why they were so curious to discover the truth about something men found to be so shameful a matter most strove to keep quiet.

“Well that’s the difference between us, isn’t it? You hide the attacker away; you fear more for a woman’s honor than her wellbeing, to ignore the crime is to be ashamed of the victim. But by dispensing justice in public, to put the survivor in the spotlight and show everyone that she was brave and strong, we believe that is the first step to healing. I know you have two girls of your own Master Bard, which way would you prefer it to be?”

He would never know it but the dwarf would be responsible for many new laws in Dale in regards to the strength and honor of their women and children. King Bard the First would be remembered forever as a champion of justice and equality in the history of the eastern world because of it.

 

 

 

 

 Chapter 20 - A dwarven trial will be out as no later than July 17th 2014.

 


	20. Dwarven Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say that if I got done early I would post early! Here is chapter 20! Thank you for the feedback on Chapter 19, it was very helpful to read critiques from people who have been hurt before. I hope you all find justice in this chapter just like Billa. Expect the next chapter no later than 2 weeks from now!
> 
> Sankhajima- pure gift
> 
> Amtekinh – (Amtek = to make stronger like steel , inh = lady) so my definition is basically - A woman made stronger through great trial.
> 
> Zhinkarkal - lady breaking

**Chapter 20**

 

It was the pain that woke her, her whole body throbbing like a giant bruise and her chest aching with every breath.  What had happened last night? She tried to think back, she remembered the Library and going to have drinks and a pipe, but she didn’t make it. Straining to remember made her head hurt more so she chose to linger at the edges of consciousness, floating yet grounded where time passed strangely and her aches were not so strong. Until a figure rose from the corner and the dark mass brought itself in front of her fire to cast a shadow on her bed, it loomed above her and her heart stuttered in her chest. _A different shadow was cast on the walls and her chest wasn’t aching it was being crushed and his face came lower and lower, towards her own. Not again! NO!_

She was ripped from the in between state, the shadow above her was not a dream and she would not let him touch her again. She swung wildly and was rewarded with the smack of flesh hitting flesh and a harsh jolt in her arm. The shadow fell backwards and she sat ready to defend herself. Instead of a short dwarf with brown wiry hair she saw Oin and his dark grey mustache braided into his beard.

“Dammit girl, that hurt!” his voice was stuffy from the hand holding his nose. “But I’m glad you’re awake. It makes everythin’ a lot easier and we’ll all worry a lot less.” And though he rose from the ground and had a jar of salve in his hand he did not come near the bed, near her.

His mouth moved, he was saying something.

 “I’m sorry, what?”

“I asked if I could apply your salve.” Oin had never hesitated to treat her, to touch her, before. Not when she was scraped and bruised and burned. Not when she was covered in Orc and Goblin blood, not even when she was covered in her OWN blood. But now he hesitated; now he balked. Was it so different to touch her now? Now that He had touched her, now that she had lost that fight? Was she really as filthy as she felt?

“Of course.”

Quietly he helped her take off her shift, never commenting on the bruises she could feel puffing her lips. He did nothing but rub salve on her skin. His fingers gentled over her wrists, which were black, the bruise a solid ring around them, each finger a clear imprint and they ached so much that flexing her fingers brought pain. Though she couldn’t see it, Oin’s face told her everything about her face, it felt puffy and she could taste blood on the inside of her lips, small cuts from her front teeth scored them. Her back was another matter entirely, Oin must have spent a half hour gently rubbing it while shushing her whimpers and groans. Billa could only guess how far the bruising extended but from the treated area it was likely the whole of her back down to her thighs. She could not bring herself to look at the afflicted breast past a cursory glance, the handprint that covered it made her gag.

For all that Oin was quiet, he was not distant and as he asked permission before touching any part of her. She thought, maybe, his hesitance was not from fear of contamination but more that she may fear him and even though he had been a shadow to her in that in-between-waking place he was dear to her and she would never fear his touch. She told him so.

“I thank you kindly for that Billa, but no one will be touching you without your explicit consent. You are not the first dam who has been assaulted and though that will bring you no comfort, nor should it, we have a certain way we handle matters like these. But I will leave those words for Balin or Thorin, they have been waiting for you to wake up since last night, poor King of ours kipped on the couch.” The thought of Thorin Oakenshield cramped onto the small surface of their sofa, which was neither plush nor pretty was so amusing that not even the pain in her lips could keep Billa from smiling. So Oin left her after another dose of poppies milk and food, assuring her that he would be near as she slept and she could bathe when she next woke.

* * *

 

“She’ll be fine, physically.” Oin whispered when he walked into the living room, closing the door quietly behind him. Thorin rested against the mantle and Balin at the desk in the corner. Dain had been popping in and out through the night with updates from Dwalin and to relay messages to the rest of the Company.

“So she did just faint after all?” when Billa’s state of unconsciousness had stretched into the early morning hours they had feared a greater injury at play, but he was quick to reassure them, “I imagine it was just the adrenaline crash. She has fought many battles but never alone.” The reminder sobered them, what happened was not a light matter and there was no joy to be found in Billa being less injured than previously thought. That she had been injured at all was beyond reprehensible.

“She should sleep till midday.” sighed Oin finally taking a seat in the armchair by the fire, bed sitting was never comfortable and it grew less so with each passing year.

“How extensive are her injuries? Should we postpone the trial?” Bofur and Nori had been able to share some information on the attack but Billa had been insensate with terror, her attacker had possibly been hit too hard since he had yet to regain consciousness in the dungeons. The timeline and motivations of his actions were unknown and without the accounts of his company members the extent of Billa’s pain would not have been known without a medical exam.

“She is battered. Her wrists and shoulder are sprained and several ribs are tender as well. Her dress was ruined you know, under Bofur’s coat, the bastard had ripped the sleeve and side away. But the bruises Thorin those are the worst of all.” He shuddered just picturing them, those black purple patches of skin that had darkened in the passing hours. He told them of the mottled hand print that marred her breast and how he hadn’t the heart to tell her the complications that could bring later in life, specifically if she clotted there, nursing a babe would not be easy. He shared how you could see each fingertip that had dug into her. Small mercy that is was, her legs and hips were clear, for all the hurt he caused her he did not take the **_sankhajima,_** that most precious of gift given once and given in love.

“How did she seem?” Balin asked, for all he worried of her physical state he had seen enough of the world to know that the physical wounds were not the worst in this case. The wounds on Billa’s heart and soul could take decades to overcome and there was no easy road to doing so.

They were startled when Oin started laughing “She slugged me, thought he had come back for another chance, and she got me right on the nose. She’s still a fighter, I don’t think anything will ever change that, but she flinched a lot and seemed confused when I kept asking permission to treat her. She asked if I thought she was dirty.” Those words, more than anything had raised alarms in Oin’s head. No dam would think such things after a breaking; they knew what it meant to survive. But Billa was not a dam, she was a hobbit and reputations and respectability are important to her people. Even if it had never happened in the Shire didn’t mean she hadn’t gotten ideas from men and elves. “Her needs will be different than what we’re used to. She doesn’t see herself as **_Amtekinh.”_**

“Then we will have to open her eyes.” Thorin’s words were a heavy burden to bear, to coax triumph where Billa saw defeat would be a lifetime of work but it would be a lifetime well spent. “Tell me when she wakes; she must know that justice will be done. I will not have life in fear in our Mountain.”

 Until then the King had other duties to attend; to a home to rebuild, a people to guide and a piece of iron slag to interrogate.

* * *

 

“Wake up you worthless piece of shit!” Dwalin threw another bucket of water on the dwarf. It hadn’t worked the last four times but Dwalin was all about persistence. He was rewarded when the brown eyes flickered open, “That’s right filth, there’s a pissed off King to see you.” Before he could fully understand Dwalin had him hauled up by his beard, dragging him from the cell to Thorin and Dain.

“Erl, son of Yerl,” Thorin’s voice could have frozen the very air “you will submit to my will, for every question you do not answer I will take a finger for every falsehood a limb. Do you understand?” Erl nodded frantically and words spewed from his lips like blood from an artery, every sick thought every twisted desire he harbored was laid before his Lord and King. “I love her!” he shouted “She is beautiful! She is mine!”

“Wrong!” Thorin thundered back, his face pale in anger “You lie!” he hissed “She is mine! And now this” He took the offered dagger from Dain and flashed it under his nose, “belongs to me as well.” He severed the sword hand of Erl. Billa Baggins was his to protect and his to love and even though he could not kill him, Thorin found great satisfaction in removing the hand that dared hurt his One.

 “Tomorrow you will stand trial for **_Zhinkarkal_** and I will watch you burn.”

* * *

 

When the blood was washed from his hands and Erl in his cell sans one sword hand, Thorin went back to Billa’s chambers. He crossed paths with much of the Company on his trek, each discreetly inquiring about their Burglar. He did not have much information to share, but their faces brightened knowing she had woken and shared words with Oin.

“Billa never accepts anything less than total victory and with us as her Army she will win this battle as well.” Dori’s words heartened Thorin the most and resonated in his head the rest of the walk to her apartment.

“She’s in the bath.” Oin slurred from his prone position on the sofa, an arm slung over his eyes. “She’ll be hungry when she finishes.”

“Perhaps you should order a lunch for two and adjourn to your own chambers?” he didn’t wish to dismiss the healer but he looked tired and sleeping on chairs wasn’t doing the old dwarf any favors.

“You’ll be okay with her?” he made sure Oin saw his eye roll. “We must talk about tomorrow anyways, it will be better to talk about this with the daylight around.”

“You might be right about that laddie,” he slapped Thorin hard on the back “I’ll have lunch sent up and call me if she needs any help with her salve, her back will give her the most trouble.” Thorin had done his share of nursing before and settled back to wait for Billa to emerge from the bath but when their lunch was delivered and she still had not come out he went to the door.

“Billa.” he knocked. He could hear the water moving in the tub, could hear her breathing. “Billa, lunch is here.” The breathing beyond the door stuttered. Was she crying? It stuttered and gasped. That sounded a lot like crying.

“Billa are you alright?” she still wouldn’t answer him, she only quieted her noises. “Please talk to me dear heart.”

She broke her silence with a wail “I’m not okay!” Thorin didn’t hesitate in opening the bathroom door, clouds of steam billowing past him as he plunged into the bathroom. She was sitting in the water, her hair unbound around her and skin pink from heat and scrubbing. For the first time he saw all of her injuries. Oin was correct when he used the term “battered”.

“I can’t stop feeling him!” She was washing her side, where a trail of dark fingertips traced her curves “I’ve used soap and water a hundred times but I can still feel him! My skin is still crawling.” Thorin could see it, how her skin was near raw from her efforts, the trail of tears down her cheeks. He pulled the plug from the drain and grabbed a towel, and propriety be damned, he knelt on the floor.

“May I help you Billa?” Her meek nod was a beautiful show of trust and gently he uncurled her fingers from the wash rag. As he dried her off and wrapped her in her robe he told her of the things she had missed that day. How the Kitchens had discovered a store of salt in an old barrel, a rare commodity so far from the south, that the Ravens would be able to travel again as the worst of the winter would soon be past the mountain. Slowly his idle chatter and gentle touch soothed her into silence and it chatter carried them through lunch and to Billa’s room where medicine and bed waited.

“Will you need any help?” Thorin asked when he handed her the salve, “Oin said you may have trouble with your back.”

She sat fiddling with the jar screwing the lid on and off determinedly not meeting his eyes. “I don’t want you to see them.” She finally looked up at him “The bruises.” His heart broke at her flat tone of voice, like she had no hope or happiness, maybe right now she didn’t.

“We need to talk Billa,” her eyes darted back to the floor and her knees came up to her chest, “about the attack and you.”

“I don’t want to.”

He sighed and slowly reached his hands towards hers and when she didn’t flinch away, he cradled hers in his large calloused palms. “But we must.” And when she didn’t pull away he continued “None of what happened is your fault nor are your bruises something to feel shame over. They are battle scars the same as Dwalin’s ear or Dain’s leg. Even if a battle is lost we still take pride in the strength we have for surviving. That is what you are Billa, a survivor.” He knew she did not accept his words fully yet, did not believe in her strength yet but she did hand him the jar and rolled to her stomach. The bruises were awful but Thorin ignored them, continuing his conversation instead.

“I need to explain what will happen from here. With your attacker.” Billa most certainly did not want this explained she wanted to forget it had ever happened. “I do not know how such a matter is handled amongst Hobbits.”

 As a matter of fact neither did Billa, such a thing had not happened in the Shire in her lifetime nor had she been warned of it beyond stories of someone’s 3rd cousin twice removed from Michel Delving getting what she earned for “bandying about the towns of men, in such a licentious manner.” This had never happened to someone she knew, had never truly happened in the Shire at all.  

“Amongst Dwarves we have strict rules about the treatment of our women and children and very harsh punishments if they are broken. Men are often not shamed or exiled by their own race after committing such a crime, that is why we execute them but you were hurt by a dwarrow and he will not be killed.”

She felt panic rising in her gut, her chest tightening and her face whitening in terror with the thought that the muddy haired thing of her nightmares would remain in the mountain with her. Would she never feel safe again?

 “Please understand Billa” he pleaded “sending him to Mahal’s halls would spare him the life of shame and revulsion he should be forced to live. When an attacker is sentenced he is shaved, branded and turned from his Kingdom and allies. Everyone will know what he has done and none will give him food or shelter. Men too will avoid him, for he shall look grotesque. Slowly, painfully he will die cold and alone in the wilderness, cast away from his friends and family and we will leave his body for the wolves. That is how we punish such a fiend.” He took a deep breath.

“Before we can punish him there must be a trial and I think you should attend it.”

As he rubbed her back he told her of dwarven courts and law and the part she could play. Her testimony would damn him but facing him would start her mending. She would have the justice denied to every Dam that had suffered during the long wandering. She could help bring in a new era of safety and hope.

* * *

 

Her hair was pulled back from her face the tight coil of braids framing her face highlighting the marks on her lips, her dress was crisp and clean, cut to show the purple bruises on her wrists and shoulders. For all that Dori and Gloin told her she looked beautiful and strong her knees were shaking and she could feel her palms slicking with sweat. This was an awful idea. The volume beyond the doors rose with many voices, questions being passed from person to person.

_“What’s going on?”_

_“A full court? Now?”_

_“Zhinkarkel.”_

_“Zhinkarkel.”_

Why was she doing this? She couldn’t do this! How was she supposed to walk into a room of mostly strangers and bare these bruises? How was she supposed to tell them that he had touched her? That she wasn’t strong enough to fight him off?

Thorin said there was no shame in defeat, only glory in living to see another day, fight another battle. But without the King’s deep timbre to say them the words felt hollow and weightless. Gloin said she was giving the power back to their people. That her strength would “show everyone that we will protect them, that Thorin will protect them, and that we are finally home. You put us deeper in awe of you, little hobbit.”

They were right, of course, and Billa could not in good conscience keep herself from the justice others had been denied, this was a reassurance to every dam that had been violated during their Exile that justice was restored and they would be honored as survivors. Though Erl’s words and notes were more than enough to condemn him without her, everyone said she would feel better for having a hand in his punishment. 

Careful not to touch her hair Billa put her head in her hands and cried.

That’s how Thorin found her when he slipped in the room, her hair a perfect crowning coil and her eyes red and puffy from tears. She was beautiful and strong but she was wounded too.

He cleared his throat, the last thing she needed was a fright, “Billa, it is time.” He watched entranced as she wiped the tears from her face, straightened her dress and turned towards him her face a mask of proud defiance. She was a vision in her pain, her inner strength showed the Queen she would become.

“This is not easy, what you are doing, but it will help. Do not feel shame for what was done to you Billa for none of us find you shameful. You are our burglar and our **_Amadel_**. We will always love you.” He paused to hold her hands, so small in comparison to his. “I cannot stand with you while you testify” regrettably a King must preside over the court “but I would have you wear these so everyone will know what you are to me.” He showed her two mithril beads, a small round emerald on one side and a triangular ruby on the other connected by twisting vines of ivy. He unwound the temple braids from her coil and slipped them on. “By wearing these everyone will know you are the next Queen Under the Mountain, my intended. My most precious One. I love you.” He tapped his forehead to hers and left, silently closing the door behind him.

Gently she fingered the new adornments in her hair and though she felt fear she felt great love as well.  She could do this.

* * *

 

Thorin strode into the throne room his coat a swirl of dark blue about his feet and shoulders, his crown framing his grim visage. The crowd descended into silence when he strode up to his throne and stood before it.

“We are gathered today to convene the first high court of the reclaimed Erebor.” His voice rang through the entire chamber; each person hung on his words. “We hold this court publicly to ensure our mountain is just and fair, bring forth our prisoner and let us bear witness together.”

With the ritual benediction given Thorin settled onto his throne and watched as Erl was dragged from a side chamber and forced to his knees, his back to the King so his voice could be heard by all.

“State your name and rank before your people and King.” Dwalin was the bailiff and if his hand twisted harshly in his captives hair when he did not answer, no one complained.

“Oakenshield is not my KING!” Erl thundered and struggled against Dwalin’s stronger hold. “I am of the Iron Hills; I am led by Lord Dain.”

Dain stepped forward from Thorin’s left, “Your crimes are against Erebor and to Erebor you shall answer. I will never shield a coward like you! Now state your name!”

Abandoned by his Lord he had no choice but to comply, “I am Erl son of Yerl, a Corporal in my Lord’s guard force.”

“Why has Erl been brought into my court?” Thorin intoned from his throne, this was his part to play and if Billa could be strong today then so would he. “Of what do you stand accused?”

“The Corporal was apprehended two days prior in the midst of committing an act of **_Zhinkarkel_**.”

The room exploded into whispers. “In the mountain?” “To who?” “No. NO!”

“SILENCE!” Thorin had to stand and roar to be heard. “Justice will be served!” and slowly, reluctantly the crowd settled again.

“Captain Dwalin what evidence do you submit towards this dwarrow’s guilt?” Of course Thorin had heard Erl’s confession himself, had heard from Bofur and Nori the scene they stumbled upon and Billa had shared, amidst tears and shame, the notes she had received and what was done to her person.

“I offer the testimony of two eye witnesses Bofur son of Bodur and Nori son of Ri and the testimony of the **_Amtekinh,_** Billa **_Amadel_** Baggins ** _.”_**

Thankfully Dwalin’s force was prepared for the reaction Billa’s name would get, they stepped in front of Erl with swords and axes drawn, ready to meet the mob that could spring up from the populous. They would keep him alive justice would not be met if he died here. A mob did spring up, with shouts and curses dwarrow and men alike rose to anger and arms, though the crime was named in **_Khuzdul_** everyone had heard the translation in the last few days.

Not even Thorin’s shouting could cool the crowd’s fervor, their anger rising and flaming with every passing second that they were denied access to the accused dwarrow. Dwalin’s force was almost over run, twenty five soldiers against the entire mountain not being a sustainable defense. As angry had they were they quieted instantly their heads turning to Thorin’s left, towards the side chamber where Billa was waiting to enter. Strike that, where Billa was entering.

She was poised and calm; her face betrayed nothing but collected coolness. She bypassed Thorin and the throne, heading instead to stand next to Dwalin in front of the riotous crowd. Their stunned silence was the prefect pause for Billa’s voice to carry to every corner of the room.

“You all would deny me justice?’ the tone was icy, disappointed even. “You would give this filth the reprieve of your Father’s halls? You would not give me vengeance?” the room was suspended in that moment, no one daring to speak out against Billa. “I am **_Amadel,_** I am **_Amtekinh_** and I demand justice!”

With her words they backed away from the warriors, their pickaxes and daggers slipping back into boots and holsters. They would not defy her, their Mountain Mother, who stood before them white faced except for her bruised lips the defiant set of her shoulders exuding a quiet strength despite her pain.

“And so you shall have it.” Thorin answered, his voice laced with pride “tell us of your strength.”

She told them everything, how the notes had arrived and flattered and how they turned darker and darker with every moment she shared with Thorin and finally how he had passed her in a hallway, pushed her to a wall and attempted to take something that was not his. She shared her pain upon waking and the shame that welled within her when she saw her wounds.

Erl’s fate was sealed.

“He shall be cast out.” It was the King’s duty to pass judgment and his pleasure to see it done “He shall be stripped of all signs of clan, hall and trade. Erl son of Yerl her never been and will never be. In the name of our Maker so mote it be.”

Billa did not stay after that, as they shaved his head and face while he howled and swore. Later when Dwalin cast him out into the cold and snow his parting words were carried on the wind.

 “I WILL HAVE HER KING UNDER THE MOUNTAIN! I WILL ALWAYS LOVE HER! **_AMADEL,_** PLEASE!” his words did not reach her ears and the fear of him would not stay in her heart.

Time heals all wounds and the light of day will always chase away the shadows of our nightmares.

So passed the first winter in the newly reclaimed Erebor.

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone,
> 
> I said I would post it early if I got done early and here it is! This is my first attempt at writing anything even close to smut. I hope that you all enjoy it. Let me know if it is ok or if it sucks, because I am still not sure if I am going to include the smutty bits I want. There's really no point in putting them in if they are bad smut segments. Likewise if any of you are great smut writers I would love to add you as a co-author! I hope that you enjoy. It's a short chapter but it's a good establishing one for the "second act" as it were.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for your reviews and comments! I gain so much pride from knowing you enjoy the story and I'm glad I could give so many Amtekinh their moment of justice. 
> 
>  
> 
> Khuzdul - dwarrow language
> 
> Iglishmek – dwarrow sign language
> 
> Ghivashel – treasure of all treasures
> 
> Mizim- jewel
> 
> Kurdu- heart aka my heart

** Chapter 21 **

“Now give me a hip toss!” Dwalin was standing in front of her, one hand on her shoulder the other on her elbow, and her stance mirrored his. He shifted his weight forward allowing her to pivot and bring her back to his chest and her arm wrapped round his. Squatting down, putting her weight on the balls of her feet she pulled Dwalin farther forward bringing him over her and with a quick motion she popped her hips into his thighs and brought him tumbling over.

“Oomph” he landed on his back, his chin carefully tucked towards his chest. “That was good!” he crowed from the ground. “Let’s try it at full speed!”

Billa had begun her hand to hand training four weeks prior, the first day her wrists were healed Dwalin had woken her up and dragged her to the training grounds and every morning since she was expected to join him. She would never be able to best an opponent in regular hand to hand combat so Dwalin and Nori had conspired to teach her a martial art from Harad a southern country, it used balance manipulation to overpower an opponent using their own balance, and it was perfect for a hobbit like Billa.

“Another!” Dwalin kept running her though her drills, hip tosses and leg sweeps chokes and joint lock each move designed to give her the advantage over a larger opponent. Practice every day had not made Billa an expert, she wouldn’t even term herself proficient but each day she got a little stronger, a little faster and sometimes when they mock-sparred she would feel that perfect shifting of balance and would land a throw.

 “Give me ten more sets of each and you can wash up!” Billa grabbed onto Dwalin again and threw his unresisting body again and again. What a beautiful way to start the day!

* * *

 

Thorin enjoyed sneaking down to watch Billa train in the mornings. Seeing her hair braided back and her face flush with sweat and exercise always stirred his blood. They had gotten closer over the last month and a half, spending time together in the evenings on her lessons or in each other’s arms. For all that Billa had been through she never shied from his touch, her lips always opened like a flower to the sun under his attention. She flinched less often now only starting at dark shadows in the night when she was between sleep and wakefulness. And how might Thorin know such a thing? How would he know what her copper hair looked like splayed over a pillow and how her body curled into his in her sleep?

Dwarves were not prudish in their thoughts of love and though Billa had never lain with him in a wedded manner they spent many nights together chasing away nightmares and sharing slow languid kisses. Thorin was kept from taking her while she lay pliant and warm next to him by only his iron self-control and will power. Only Billa had the power to move them beyond kisses and long embraces. Thorin knew Billa to be an excellent student and he longed to teach her the ways of bed sport as he was **_Khuzdul_** and ** _iglishmek._** He would teach her every spot on his body that would make him a puddle of yielding flesh and help her discover those places of her own. Thorin often wondered if her tongue would be as talented in the bedroom as it was in his throne room.

“I thought I would find you here.” Balin walked to where Thorin hid in the shadows of the training arena, “We need to get going if we’re to get anything of import done today.” And though he wished to stay Thorin reluctantly turned from the sight of his intended glowing with sweat and pride and wandered back into the mountain, they were expecting Ravens today.

* * *

 

“Is it here? Is it here?” Billa couldn’t keep herself from scrambling into the Council hall where the Ravens had assembled, these were the responses to the first round of missives they had sent to far flung Kingdoms in an effort to begin treaty negations immediately after the battle. They had sent birds to Rohan and Rhun, Lorien and Rivendell and farthest of all a small flock had flown to the Shire.

“Yes, yes it’s here!” Kili waved a set of thick envelopes in her face her Grandfathers blocky writing on the front. She grabbed them from his hand before he could pull them from her reach and ripped opened the one labeled as the first in the sequence.

 

 

Dearest Granddaughter,

It warms my heart to know you have survived your journey and have settled into the Mountain Erebor. I hope your dwarrows are treating you well. Your tale seems almost too Tookish to be true, to think that my little Billa has cast off her Baggins’ sensibility so thoroughly as to outwit trolls and dragons. Your Mother would be proud, your Father would try to hide it but we both know he would be pleased as well.

Bag End has been secured under my care until you can return to it and Hamfast has been charged with keeping your garden kept and Lobelia away from your silver, so no worries there. You missed much during your adventure. You have a new Uncle! Yes that’s right your Grandmother and I are proud to welcome Isengar into the family, he takes after you and Grandmother in looks, copper fuzz sticking about at all angles. We hope you can come home soon to meet him.

But enough pleasantries, my dear, let us get down to business. We do have extra seed stock, as you well know and would be willing to trade it if the price is right. We shall speak with the Lady Dis to see what payment they can offer for our surplus, but your suggestion of iron work is a good one indeed. We shall send all that we can spare with the first caravan from the Blue Mountains. I hope they reach you in time for planting.

The rest of the envelopes are from the Gamgee’s, I’m almost certain he wrote an entire book on the subject of farming just for you and your dwarves. We love you and miss you my dear! May the Green Lady continue to guard you.

With love,

Grandpapa Took

 

 

Billa eagerly tore into the rest of the envelopes from Hamfast and inside was a greater treasure than all the mithril in Khazad-dum.

“Oh, my” she started skimming through the pages. “He really did write down everything!” There was a chapter on cultivating cuttings into trees, seed storage and composting. There was more written here than Billa had ever known about tending the land and growing food for a large population. Billa almost swooned.

“Careful there,” Thorin snuck up behind her reading the letter over her shoulder “is it really so much that you would faint over it?”

“You don’t understand! Hamfast Gamgee has forgotten more about gardening than I could learn in a lifetime! This is how his family has made a living for generations and he wrote it all down. Just like that! If anyone in the Shire found this they could run them out of business.” Though he didn’t understand it at first Thorin could appreciate the idea of a Master crafter keeping secrets of their trade.

“I shall have to write Master Gamgee a letter of gratitude as it is likely that you and he will be responsible for feeding three different cities come harvest time.” He leaned into her, inhaling the clean scent of her hair and skin. “We are very grateful that you would work so hard for us **_ghivashel_**.” and kissed her chastely on the lips. “I will have lunch sent to your workroom. Go now before you are overwhelmed by the excitement.”

So Billa took off with her letters to her workroom. The large stone room had been a courting gift from Thorin it had a narrow floor but was sided by rising level of stone ledges. Each ledge held wooden troughs with soil or glass jars with water. This was Billa’s cultivation room. Here she worked to grow and nurture cuttings of fruit trees and start bulbs sprouting to be transplanted into the fields later. After she nurtured them far enough they were transferred into a larger store room to be tended by some of the men and women of Laketown.

“Billa” a voice came from the other side of her door “are you here?’ Of course Bard couldn’t just walk into her work room. No one was allowed in without Billa’s permission, a fact that was enforced by one of the guards that went with Billa everywhere, a condition Thorin insisted on after she accepted his proposal.  At least she didn’t have to have Dwalin following her everywhere all day like Thorin did. Instead she had Ginta in the morning and Ranka in the evening. They were a good sort, recruited from the Iron Hills guards that had originally come from Erebor and were planning to stay behind when Dain left for home. It had taken many weeks for her to be alone with them without jumping when they moved but sharing tea with them had helped her know their hearts and minds. Each had an **_Amtekinh_** in their family, Ranka’s mother had survived an attack during the wandering and Ginta’s sister had been forced upon while working in a town of men. Their steady presence and attitudes had been a balm to her frazzled nerves when she walked past dark alcoves and through lonely corridors. She was grateful to Thorin for finding them.

“Yes Bard!” she called from her table “Come in, come in. I have excellent news.” She continued talking over the man’s pleasantries “I got the notes from the Gamgee’s! We can finally draw out the final field plots!” Bard, who was thoroughly overwhelmed by Billa’s nonstop excitement, had stopped just inside her doorway watching her flip through the parchments and dart up and down the ledges that held her plants. “That means we can start planting by next week! We can feed the mountain! We can feed Laketown! The pastures will even be ready by the time we get stock from Rohan! Bard this is everything we’ve been working for!” She lunged from her spot on a ledge and onto Bard, squeezing him around the neck.

“Gah!” he choked from the sudden weight “Billa,” he rasped “we need to actually put things in the ground first.”

“You’re right!” she dropped to the floor, grabbing his hand instead “We need to organize the work crews, we need to clear the ground, put in the irrigation ditches and till soil!” she pulled him from the room, Ginta falling into step behind them. Bard spared a moment to wish he had been assigned to a different work crew; this was going to be a long and dirty spring.

* * *

 

“Oh Thorin we’ll be able to start the planting in the next two weeks as long as the weather holds!” Billa continued to gush over their shared dinner, the one time every week they were guaranteed to be alone together that didn’t involve sneaking into an alcove in a hallway. A tactic that wasn’t very effective since their combined guard force would then be loitering in the same hallway and even the densest of dwarves were able to deduce that the King and his Intended were also somewhere in the hallway. Dwarves may be very public in their affections sharing long kisses at the dinner table (Billa is certain she saw one dwarf giving another a “helping hand” at Thorin’s coronation feast)  but Billa was not and possibly never would be comfortable sharing such intimacies with the public.

“That is wonderful, **_mizim_** ” seeing Billa’s face turning ruddy from drink and her excitement stirred a heat in Thorin’s gut, she was beautiful in her joy and so strong, images of her on the sparring grounds ran across his mind; Billa throwing around a dwarf three times her size, her face flushed and sweaty. None of that now, he shook his head hoping to dispel his thoughts. “But perhaps you would like to start our lesson?” Their plates had long been cleared and their cups emptied and still they had not moved to the sofa from the table.

Thorin stood and went to stoke the fire, the flames casting shadows across the room..

* * *

 

 Maybe it was the warmth of the room or the feeling of pride that lingered from this morning but Billa felt giddy in a way she hadn’t in weeks. She had flutters in her tummy and watching Thorin’s eyes grow hooded and dark across the table just made her feel warm and flush, when he settled on the sofa leaving his strong thighs parted and ready for her to perch on was just too much. She had no hunger for **_iglishmek;_** tonight they would have lessons of a different sort.

She rose from her chair and moving to stand in front of the fire Billa turned towards her King, “You are an excellent teacher Thorin.” She threw a small sway into her hips as she stalked towards him, the way his eyes glued to her form emboldened her. “You are patient and kind,” She stood at his knees. “Handsome and strong” she leaned into kiss him, drawing his lip between hers and nibbling on it, “and you are all mine.”

 Without a moment’s hesitation she crawled into his lap until they were flush from chest to hips. They had never kissed like this preferring to sit side by side or stand with their arms wrapped around one another but Billa was ready for more, she yearned for the fiery passion Thorin had shown her before the attack. It had taken them weeks for him to kiss more than her forehead, she did not fear his touch but the King feared his own strength.

“I would reward such a talented teacher.” Her eyes darted from his eyes to his lips and with the same bravery that helped her face Azog, succumbed to her passion. His lips were so warm and firm and Billa quickly lost control of herself and the kiss. Thorin sat up straighter using a hand at her neck to tilt her face into his. His other went around her hips pulling her into his bulk. His tongue twined with hers, a hot weight that made her moan. The way he nipped her lips and alternated deep questing kisses with lingering peck drove her to distraction.

“You undo me **_ghivashel”_** he growled into her mouth “I would see you fall with me.” And slowly his hand traced up the side of her neck and to her ear, he hesitated giving her time to pull away but it was unnecessary. She felt her muscles bunching low in her stomach and her breath was short and gasping and when his finger stroked from pointed tip to lobe she sucked a sharp breath as the spark of pleasure raced down her spine, all her hairs standing on end and she bowed towards him. “Ah!” her hips skittered into his.

“Are they so sensitive my little love?” his voice had gone deep and husky, he face betrayed him; he knew what this did to her.

“Yes!” she shuddered again, her hands flying to his shoulders desperate for purchase against the onslaught of pleasure.

“Do you touch them?” he wondered aloud as he continued to stroke with feather light touches, “At night when no one will catch you, do you stroke them and tweak them? Do you come from this alone?”

Oh gods his voice! It was beautiful and dark and it made something low in her gut churn and her entire face heat in a blush. She had always loved Thorin’s voice, but she never thought to hear him say such things, never thought she would find pleasure in it. “Yes! Thorin, yes, please more.” She ached for him to give her more, she could feel her clit pulsing her muscles clenching never had she wanted something so badly.

“Very well.” And for all that his voice was controlled Billa could feel his cock hardening, trapped as it was between her heat and his stomach, she ground into it. He growled. “But only because you ask so prettily.” He bent forward sweeping her hair over one shoulder, using his hold on her hips to thrust against her, and he licked a wet, hot stripe across her ear.

“Thorin!” she nearly screamed when her hips thrust against his hard cock, his grip helping her to rub against him again and again. He kept her in rhythm even when her frantic need made her want to go faster and faster.

“Please Thorin, please **_kurdu._** ” She moaned as he lipped at her lobe, his tongue hot like a brand as it seared her skin. Each touch, each brush near paralyzed her in passion, was a brief moment when her brain went utterly silent and a gasp would tumble from her lips. Never had touching her ears been so wonderful, never had she felt so needy, so tense so quickly. Climaxing had always been a slow affair for her, she must be just the right temperature, in the perfect mood and then she would coax herself to a clenched peak. But this was a heated rushed affair and she was wound tighter than ever before.

“Do you feel it Billa?” Thorin’s voice was a running commentary whispered into her ear, his tongue flicking out at random intervals, his teeth grazing her between sentences. “Do you feel how I desire you?” she moaned as he pulled her against him even harder. “I can feel yours, the damp and heat that is coming from your skirts betrays you Burglar. Will you come like this?” his voice dropped even lower, every word echoed through Billa’s head, there was nothing but his voice coaxing her higher and higher and his hold clenching her tighter and tighter.

“I, Thorin, I.” she mewled and sought a more frantic friction

“Come for me treasure.” Thorin moaned and then sealed his lips on the point of her ear and sucked.

“Ah! Ah!” she felt her walls squeeze in one long clench, her clit pressed against Thorin’s cock as she shuddered once, twice, three times. She could feel the wetness spreading through her smalls and Thorin moved to encircle her completely, each arm a band of iron as he continued to thrust against her. His breath came out in grunts and pants; he was too far along in his passion for words as he lost himself to his rutting.

His face was beautiful in its ecstasy, his brows pulled low and his teeth clenched. “Spill against me Thorin,” she made sure to use her breathiest voice, trying to convey her satisfaction in the twisting of vowels and consonants. “Come for me.”

With perfect timing Thorin threw his head back, his dark hair spilling across his shoulders and his jaw dropped open, his eyes screwed shut as he gave a few, frantic final thrust and with a loud groan his cock twitched in his pants. She could feel the pulsing of his heart as he spent himself against her, his warmth and wetness seeping through his trousers to touch hers. Like a pudding they slumped to their sides cuddling on the sofa.

“I did not intend to carry things so far.” He whispered to her, the fire had burnt down hours ago but still the did not stir to go their separate ways or to bed together

“Nor did I.” she felt him tense beside her “But it was perfect.” She gave him a slow kiss.

Billa was not afraid of her desire nor intimacy with Thorin, how could she be when his arms were home and his scent meant safety? No, Thorin had no reason to worry about Billa regretting their time together. Though perhaps he should worry about what she would like to learn next. She knew there were many pleasures they could share, she only hoped Thorin would be willing to teach her each and every one.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses or reasons for why this is almost two weeks overdue. I will say that I am sorry and am disappointed in myself for not keeping my update promises. My Fiance says he will be your advocate from now on and encourage me to work on my story instead of reading other people's as often. This is truly a filler chapter, I was going to make one really big one for Monday but this section can be posted separately and you have all been so patient and kind, I couldn't hold it back. I will be posting the next chapter with plot by Wednesday.
> 
> This story should be finished by early October and will be followed by a long one-shot called Furkhêkurikl Danukkhulbüzidîn. This oneshot will be followed by the second story which is still untitled, even though the outline is complete. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy my filler smut!

** Chapter 22 **

****

Billa had meant to get the pasture blueprints she had left on Thorin’s desk after dinner. She had meant to get them quietly and possibly wheedle some kisses from him before she went to bed. Her bed. Alone. They had recently started sleeping in separate chambers again, ever since Thorin had been assigned his own footman, a dwarrow named Gage who had been Thorin’s attendant back in Ered Luin and had set for Erebor after the first news of their victory. Gage’s habit of entering Thorin’s chambers when they were still abed made her uncomfortable and so they slept separately for now.

She did not mean to respond to Thorin’s order of “Come in.” to find him bent at the waist, fresh from his bath rubbing a towel vigorously over his hair, the towel being the only piece of fabric within two meters of his skin. Her heart stopped with her feet and her mouth went dry at the site. Oh sweet Eru, he was gorgeous.

She had seen Thorin naked before, she had seen all of the company naked before and she was certain that despite her best efforts they had also seen her sans clothes as well. A seven month journey through the wild did not lend oneself privacy. But seeing someone naked and looking at that same person are very different things. This was not a glimpse caught through bushes or shadows this was a vision. His arms flexed and bunched as he rubbed his hair, his arse was tight with his knees locked and his torso bent. The King was surprising pale, only his forearms and face showing a tan from the sun so unlike her skin that was sun-kissed gold from hours of laying in her hedged garden in naught but her skin. She wondered what her dark hand would look like splayed across his white stomach and thighs.

Her silence must have stretched for several moments longer than intended since she couldn’t tear her gaze from his thighs and buttocks until he growled from beneath his towel, “What is it?”

“I-” she choked on her words “I forgot-”

“Billa?” Thorin flung himself upright, his hair arching over his head and hands a blur as they moved the towel to cover his length from her gaze, though they were not quite fast enough to keep her from seeing the dark thatch of hair that framed him and shadowed his thighs and lower stomach. “What are you doing here?” They would both deny he damn near squeaked.

“I forgot the irrigation blue prints after dinner.” Oh Yavanna, the effort she put forth to keep her eyes on his face. “I need them for tomorrow and knew I’d forget if I didn’t get them right away.”

“Of course.” He seemed to force himself to calm under her gaze, to not be embarrasses about being caught bare assed by a lover a century his junior. “They should be where you left them.” He nodded vaguely towards his desk, not daring to move his hands lest he give her more of a show that he already had.

Billa did not hesitate to cross the room and gather her papers, tucking them neatly in her satchel with the others. “Goodnight Thorin.” Her feet brought her into his personal space and she stood on her highest tip toes to give him a deep kiss. She pressed her lips against his, drawing his tongue deep into her mouth and slowly her hands snaked around his waist and smoothed, open palmed down his back and when they drew back for a breath she shot her hand down and gave a sharp pinch to his fleshy cheek and just as quickly skittered beyond his grasp and out the door. His deep chuckles echoed on the stone walls and followed her though the door to her own chambers.

* * *

 

 “No, no, no! What in Arda are you doing?” Billa was shouting at Fili, who was supposed to be helping with the irrigation ditches, and was instead bollixing things up spectacularly. The ditches were supposed to be a set of channels dug at increasing depths into the ground controlled by a series of small flood gates. The fields needing the most watering or flooding were nearest the lake while the water sensitive crops, like their wheat, was father away to keep it safe from over watering. Fili was attempting to create ditches in a pattern other than straight lines, like triangles and, oh Yavanna, was that a hexagon surrounding the apple orchard?

“I was just trying to make it look nicer!” Fili defended the ‘design changes’ he had made to Billa’s original plan, “Straight lines are so boring. We’re dwarves; the irrigation system needs to reflect our crafting abilities.”

 “I am a Hobbit!” she fisted her hands at her hips “In fact I’m THE hobbit. So unless you have 20 years of farming experience hidden in your braids, I suggest you go back to the Mountain and help Dwalin in the armory and stop screwing up our irrigation design!”

“Fine, fine” he grumbled to his mustache turning back towards the mountain and leaving Billa and her work crews to the rest of the day’s work.

The packet from the Greenhand’s and Gamgee’s in the Shire had been valuable beyond measure and the revitalization of the Desolation of Smaug was going far better than many believed possible. The burnt trees and grass had helped to revitalize the soil during the winter and decades of the fields resting had restored the nutrients to grow all manner of crops. In fact they would not need to rotate the fields for another decade. Everywhere Billa looked there were subtle sign of spring, neat furrowed rows of dirt, men and women bent with seed sacks on their backs and the wet smell fresh dirt. She was not in the shire any more nor was she Billa Baggins of Bag End, she was _Amadel,_ a hero of a great battle and in six months she would be married to a King, a Queen of a foreign people. Hopefully creating a sustainable farming economy would be enough to win their favor, but considering she had to save Thorin from Azog before he would even look at her without sneering, she doubted it. Billa shouldered her own seed sack and headed over to Bard the sooner she finished the field the sooner she could hunt down Thorin. The magic surrounding spring always made her more demanding and she hadn’t made Thorin come since yesterday, they were overdue for a meeting a dark alcove or his study or the deserted council hall……

* * *

 

“Billa, please.” he couldn’t soften the groan that left his lips, surely their guards knew what she was doing to him?

“Oh I do intend to please you, my Lord.” She whispered into his neck as her hands nimbly stole into his trousers.

Perhaps if Thorin had known how enamored Billa would become with seeking pleasure with him he would not have taught her as quickly as he did. She had ensnared him in an alcove off the main hall to the throne room and by Mahal, she was insatiable. Though saying she sought her pleasure as well would be a falsehood. It was more appropriate to say she intended to wring every drop of seed from his bollocks and send him to an early grave doing so. If he were a younger dwarf he would certainly not be able to keep up, but he was not. He was a century older than her and he would not be cowed by his demanding lass. But as her hand closed around his heavy length he couldn’t decide if he regretted his actions a week prior or not.

 

_It happened, as most things in their relationship did, following their shared dinner. They had retired to the sofa her body astride his, his arms nearly crushing her chest into his as they shared deep kisses._

_“Ah.” A noise of discomfort slipped through Billa’s lips as she pulled back from Thorin’s chest putting her hands up to stop him from bringing them close again. Billa had never shied from his touch before, “What is wrong dear heart?” he used all of his willpower to ignore where her soft flesh still pressed against him._

_“Sorry,” she said, putting more space between them “I am just a little sore today.” Her hands moved up her stomach to cup her breasts. Thorin couldn’t answer, his breath was caught in his throat watching her small hands soothe and rub her bountiful chest. Billa must have taken his silence for confusion, for she rambled to fill quiet. “They always get sore before my bleedings and having them trapped in a bodice only makes them hurt more.” Her hands continued to rub the tender flesh._

_“And that helps?” He brought his hands up to cover hers, mimicking the actions she used._

_“ooohhhh.” Her moan was one of easing pain “It most certainly does.”_

_He continued his gentle ministrations. “What else do you do to ease this ache? I am as always eager to ease your pains.” And while that was true, he was also eager to move forward in their physical affections, he longed for all the parts of his hobbit. And if he was extremely interested to see the flesh that most separated her build from that of dwarrowdams could he really be blamed?_

_Sensing his genuine concern and his eager playfulness Billa adopted her most demure expression, “Often I will remove my bodice and shift and let them rest in a natural state. It is the best way to ease the pain.”_

_“Is that so?” Thorin practically growled in her ear as he moved one hand to the knot that held her clothing closed and quickly undid it, pulling at each lace, loosening it enough for the garment to be removed. Just as quickly as she had it off he pulled the straps of her shift down her shoulders, the white fabric catching on her breasts, waiting for the smallest tug to expose them completely._

_“I would help relieve your pain.” He murmured against her lips, hoping she would understand that for as far as they had just gone only her hands could take them further. With a whimper and a nod she shrugged her shoulders and her shift dropped to her waist, she was bare before her lover’s eyes._

_Oh sweet Mahal, they were as golden as the rest of her, the nipples a light brown that were tightened from the evening air and arousal. Her heaving breaths made them rise and fall in a hypnotizing fashion. Thorin moaned, he had seen his fair share of breasts before but these were the most bountiful, most beautiful pair to grace all of Arda. He couldn’t want a moment longer, he moved and lowered Billa onto the sofa and bracing himself to one side eased his weight onto her making his face level with her chest. He cupped one of the peaks and continued to massage away her aches. Feeling their weight and warmth made his groin tightened, his cock rising quickly and tenting his trousers._

_“Oh yes. Your hands are so warm. Please Thorin, more.” her wish is his command, he bent his head his hair draping across her ribs and shoulders and brought his lips to one tight nipple, and gently, softly kissed it. She froze and Thorin looked up frightened he had moved to fast, but her eyes were blown wide, the black of the pupil consuming them, she was panting. Thorin bent again and took her nipple between his lips and gave a hard suck._

_“Ah!” her hips snapped into his stomach as eager for friction as her tits were for his lips._

_So he taunted and teased her, with little bites and long sucks, he laved his tongue across their entire surface and when his hands could stay idle no more he buried his face between them and deeply scented her sweat and femininity and with his lips at her tit, a hand on her ear and her grinding on the thigh he had placed between her legs she came to a sweaty and shouting peak, her hands nearly tearing his hair out in her urging to continue his ministrations. Gods, he was hard._

_Billa was never content in idleness and within minutes of her own glowing release turned him on his back throwing his outer shirt to the floor and rucking his inner tunic to his armpits, as her hand strayed to the ties of his breeches he stopped her._

_“You do not have to reciprocate Billa; your pleasure is my pleasure.” Her gaze was indulgent; the expression one that often accompanied the statement of him being “a silly dwarf” and her hands unlaced his pants with no words spoken. But when her hands closed around him and brought him out of his small clothes she faltered. Her gaze was riveted to his cock and she sat atop him silent and unmoving._

_“This was a poor idea.” He interrupted and started to shove himself back in his trousers “We were not ready for this.” he tried to sit up and put the rest of their clothes back to order when her hands halted him._

_“No, Thorin, please, it is not too much.” Her eyes flickered from his face to his flagging erection, “I was just surprised is all. I have never seen a- a-” she stumbled slightly over the word “ penis before.”_

_He didn’t hold back his chuckle at her reluctance to name his anatomy. “You can call it a cock, my dear; it is a little less clinical.”_

_“Cock” she mulled the word around seemingly pleased with how it felt in her mouth “Cock. I would very much like to see your cock, Thorin.” How could he deny Billa something she asked for so prettily?_

_“Then look your fill dear heart.” He rumbled as he drew himself out of his smalls again, smug with the fact that her eyes would only know him._

_Billa’s explorations were slow, almost tortuous in their thoroughness and Thorin lamented, for one moment, that his lover was such a scholar in the study of this unknown subject. She caressed and fondled his length and soon enough his cock was full with blood and stood straight from his belly curving, as it always had, slightly to the left._

_“It’s beautiful,” Billa whispered “like silk and steel and heat.” She gave him a firm squeeze and Thorin felt himself stiffen further “I would very much like to give you pleasure.”_

_So Thorin did as he had always had and taught her to handle his most sensitive flesh. “Wet your hand.” she licked her palm and fingers until they glistened “Twist your hand as you stroke. Squeeze a bit tighter. Yes! Billa, yes!” Her grip grew more certain and firmer with each stroke and when she circled her thumb around his head he grunted, hips trying to move even with her weight on them. “Oh Billa, please, just like that.” His hands gripped her thighs desperate to hold onto something and his gaze fixed on her breasts as they bounced with his desperate movements. Oh Mahal, those tits were fantastic.Thorin brought his hands up to cup them, feeling their weight and warmth as Billa continued to stroke him. “Ungh!” with one tight squeeze of her hand Thorin’s face contorted in pleasure-pain and he pulsed, sending his seed over Billa’s hand and onto his stomach._

_They fell asleep on the sofa; half clothed and warmed by the dying fire and each other._

Billa had found her power over him so enrapturing that she had jumped him every day for the last week, wringing pleasure from him in his office, the deserted council chamber and now this damned alcove. The combination of her supple body pressed to his and her quickly-becoming-expert ministrations meant Thorin could not stave off his coming any longer and painted the linen handkerchief Billa held in her other hand. Just like every time before Billa would keep his hands from bringing her close, denying her own pleasure until they were alone in his quarters.

“We cannot keep doing this.” He panted trying to catch his breath. “Every time you leave me like this my wits turn soft. I fear if you make me anymore agreeable I will give people far more in our treaties then they deserve.”

“Very well,” Billa hummed while tucking his clothes in; straightening his hair and crown “I can’t have my future husband giving away all of our wealth before our people are even returned.” She graced him with a coy grin “I will save such measures for when Mirkwood or Lorien come calling.” And before Thorin could even groan in protest, she had darted out of alcove and away with her guards.

“You best be careful my Lord,” a guard in his force chuckled when Thorin emerged from the alcove, put together but somehow still looking taken apart, “I’ve heard tales of women that can steal the youth and vigor from a man through too much passion.”

Recognizing the jest for what it was the King thumped his new guard on the shoulder, “And here I thought the grey hairs were from stress.”

His guards all laughed heartily with their King, they were all too aware of how often the Amadel sought her mate in the recent week and weren’t sure if they should be envious of him or glad they needn’t worry of their own pricks falling off.

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone, 
> 
> Thank you all so much for putting up with my sporadic updates. I don't have any real reason for why I am being so random but I have been trying to keep up as best I can. The next chapter will be up on Sunday or Saturday, depending on the weather and my yard work. We are currently raging a great war against crickets. The cats are diligently hunting them and my Fiance and I are burning every piece of grass over an inch tall. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me as this story moves into its conclusion! I expect it shall still be done in early October! 
> 
>    
> Khuzdul  
> Amadel - mother of all mothers  
> Shomaks - guards  
> mahuhybir! - pay attention/ to attention
> 
> Rohirric  
> Etheldred - Noble Strength

** Hobbit 23 **

 

“Can you see them yet?” it was Bombur who asked this time. The entire Company was assembled on the battlements above the gate trying to catch a glimpse of the caravan that would be arriving today. Not only would the first set of dwarrows from Ered Luin be here, they would also have the representative of Rohan and Gondor and their first shipment of livestock. So they stood and waited and continued to ask Kili over and over again if he had seen any sign of them yet.

“For the last time, NO! I’m an archer not an elf. I can see no farther than the rest of you so stop bloody asking.” Obviously 47 times was the limit of Kili’s patience, and he stomped to the other side of the battlements that looked over the inner courtyard.

Billa was just as excited as her friends but was content to lean against the wall, trying to keep her dress from gathering small bits of dust and dirt, it was a full blue skirt paired with a cream top her mithril armor topped it all and was cinched tight with a silver belt. The engagement beads from Thorin were proudly displayed from her temple braids, the rest were swept into a low horses’ tail with her hair.

They were all dressed as finely as they could afford today, Fili in red with a gold sash, the embroidery of a lions’ head and mane on his tunic. Kili was in a deep green, each seam was embroidered with a silver arrow. The sons of Ri were all in their family color of purple, though Nori wore a more muted shade. Bifur, Bofur and Bombur in a dark earthy brown, black sigils and rune on their hems, Oin and Gloin stayed in their customary grey and bronze and Balin in his red velvet. Dwalin wore his armor the gleam of his axes his only jewelry. Such finery was rare in their day to day business but today was not a normal day.

Today was the first meeting of the King Under the Mountain and his people, it was also the first meeting of King Thorin and a nation that had not fought with them in the battle. Negotiating with Dain, Bard and Thranduil while covered in blood was one thing, because they had all been covered in blood and equally disgusting. But Thengel, heir to the Kingdom of Rohan and representative of Gondor would be arriving today and he would not care if the winter was hard and supplies scarce. If they presented the slightest weakness, if he could detect even a hint of their great need of his supplies and trade, they could be doomed to centuries of unfair trade tariffs and prices. Thorin refused to see the people he had fought so hard become beggars again, never again would men of power swindle his people, and so everyone was dressed to play a part, Thorin a wealthy warrior king, Fili and Kili the promising and beloved heirs and Billa as the strong and loving **_Amadel._** Secretly Billa worried more of her reception amongst dwarrows she had not fought, bled and built with. It took saving Thorin from Azog for the entire company to trust and embrace her; it took killing Azog and saving Thorin (again) to make the Iron Hills soldiers trust her. She couldn’t kill Azog for a second time and Smaug was also long dead, hopefully they would appreciate her efforts at giving them all well stocked larders. Please let them like her.

Suddenly a raven swooped from the sky, flapping wildly in front of the company. “They’re coming! They’re coming!” Lorac cried, “They have left Laketown and the front will arrive in hours!” Fili and Kili were quick to shout the cry into the mountain proper and a cheer echoed back to the battlement as it was passed along.

Family was on its way bearing food and fresh workers for all that they had rebuilt over the winter it took people to make a it a home.

It took three hours for the head of the caravan to reach the gates the mounted members rode at the front along with the advisors and craft masters that had traveled from the Blue Mountains, in the middle were the wagons filled with dwarrows of all ages and crafts each wagon contained as many goods as could be procured for the trip and far in the back were the animals from Rohan; ponies and oxen, pigs and sheep, goats and cows and even chickens that were kept in a covered wagon. Herdsmen and guards surrounded this last portion of the caravan. As the wagon and animals began pouring into the mountain Thorin was quick to order the people who led them onto the battlements he would thank the ones who brought his people to safety publicly, it was the least he could do.

“Brothers, sisters.” Thorin was not fond of public speaking but he had dreamed of giving this speech for a century and his voice was sure and strong, “man, dwarf and elf. Welcome home to Erebor!” thousands of voices rose in joy, all of them shouting to the glory of their King and people “You have traveled long miles to be here and you have brought all that your back could carry. I am proud of you all.” He did not hide the smile that stretched his lips.

“For all that our brothers from the Iron Hills have done for us,” Thorin gave a gesture towards Dain who stood at his side and the bulk of his warriors who were formed up inside the gates, the newly arrived dwarrows shouted and cheered again bestowing all the praise they could in the moment, quieting quickly when Thorin signaled. “We still have much work to do. We have cleared the rubble and the dust, we have reinforced our mountain and counted our wealth but the winter is over and now life must return. Together we will turn these ancient halls into thriving homes and markets, with hard work this spring we will see every dwarrow warm and fed, and with your helping hands and willing hearts we shall fill this Mountain with life once more!”

And in the silence that rang after Thorin’s speech a cry rose up from the ranks “Long live the King!” they shouted “Long live the King!” and as one the people assembled under the mountain bowed before him, King Thorin Oakenshield. Long live their warrior King, who like Durin’s star led them home.

* * *

 

Thorin’s speech had stirred the blood of everyone who had heard and they were eager to unload their possessions and supplies and so tomorrow they could begin their work in earnest. This enthusiasm is why Billa was approaching a group of dwarrow who surrounded several wagons, still clad in her courtly garb. She walked up to a male dwarf with the braids of a guard captain, “Excuse me,” she reached up to tap his shoulder her finger jabbing into his hauberk, “Excuse me Captain.” He turned from the conversation he was having with several other dwarves and looked down at her, he was a very tall dwarf and his light brown hair was streaked with grey.

“Aye Lassie, what can I do ya for?” his eyes ran from the tops of her hairy feet up to the braids in her hair.

“I was told Captain Shizia was in charge of the wagons that came from the Shire, might you be that Captain?”

“I am Captain Shizia,” he answered her, his gaze trailing back to her large furry feet “from the beards on feet I might guess that you are Lady Billa Baggins of the Shire?” She nodded in return.

 “Your grandfather traded many things with us to help with the rebuilding but I was told to give you this first” he brought a scroll out of his leather jerkin and passed it to her, the deep green sealing wax was her Grandfathers, giving the Captain a questioning look he gestured that she should read it now.

 

_Dearest Granddaughter,_

_I know this letter will reach you in the spring in the hands of Captain Shizia, a remarkable fellow he is, who lead the caravan from the Blue Mountains._

_Your idea of trading smithy work was genius my dear, every plowshare and hoe in the Shire is now the finest steel and iron, not even our dinner knives are dull! They redid the entire chain for the Buckleberry Ferry and made a new raft to go with it. I can only hope the seed stock and food we sent with them will be enough to repay all they have done for us. Attached to this letter is a complete inventory of the seeds and saplings we sent along, the Gamgee’s and Greenhand’s were kind enough to create an encyclopedia to help you identify where they should be planted and when. I am sure you will find it useful._

_However, as happy as the Shire and I were to host the caravan, I must tell you I am supremely disappointed in you Billa Ganneru Baggins! You are engaged to their King and you didn’t even tell me? Your favorite Grandfather? Oh no, I had to hear this epic tale of romance and bravery from some tipsy dwarrows when we feasted at the Party Tree.  You realize that this is quite unacceptable, a fine hell-raising Took like yourself getting engaged without any deeds of Intent or Declaration?! I shan’t allow it. I made your father build Bag-End before I consented to his joining with Belladonna and I shall accept nothing less amazing from your suitor. Tell your Thorin Oakenshield that Thain Took of the Shire shall be coming to call with the last caravan of summer. If the rumors of you marrying in late September are true then I will arrive with plenty of time to ascertain whether or not he is worthy of a Lady like you!_

_Be sure to ask the good Captain for the gift I had him bring for you. The other sealed scroll is for your Intended._

_I love you dearly Billa. We all miss you very much!_

_-     Grandpapa_

_Billa – Gerontius doesn’t know I’m adding to his letter but just remember, Belladonna would have married Bungo with or without Grandpapa’s approval._

_Tooks follow their hearts, not orders._

_-Love Grandma_

 

Her face was scarlet with embarrassment and mortification when she finally looked up from her letter and into the Captain’s laughing eyes.

“You lot just couldn’t keep your mouths shut, could you?” she grumbled and he burst out laughing “I’ve no idea what you mean little lady. But I’m sure he reminded you to ask for your gift.” He gave a sharp whistle to several of the men behind him, who scurried into the lead wagon.

“He told me I should give this to you and guard it with my life.” The other soldiers set a dark oak chest at her feet. The Billa flower was carved into deep relief on the lid, each panel had different vines etched on it; ivy, honeysuckle, morning glories and sweet peas, all of them were rendered to the minute detail. The lock was heavy, made of copper and iron, in the shape of a heart. It was Billa’s glory box.

“Oh Captain,” her eyes began to water as she ran her hands over the familiar wood, each small scratch a tale from her childhood, the edges worn from her hands rubbing the corners every time she opened it. “You have no idea what you have brought for me.” She knew that dwarves had a strict code of conduct and honor with women and especially people who weren’t related but even knowing this Billa could not restrain herself from throwing her arms around Captain Shizia. “Thank you! Thank you! This means so much to me!”

Billa couldn’t see the wide eyed shocked on his face nor the beseechingly look he through at his sniggering companions but she could feel the rigid way he held his body and how his hand awkwardly patted her shoulder.

 “You are quite welcome little Lady. Your Thain was a gracious host and his table was full of warm food and welcome. I am glad to repay his kindness.” He said when she stepped back.

“Kurdim,” she shouted to the guard who was apprenticing under Ginta, “could you make sure this makes it to my chambers?”

 “Of course **_Amadel.”_** He saluted her and then hefted the box up and head further into the mountain.

“Now let us handle the rest of this cargo shall we?” she turned her attention to the group of men behind the Captain, who had chosen to start a game of dice while their commanding officer’s attention was diverted.

“ ** _Shomaks!”_** she barked to the men “ ** _mahuhybir!”_** and just like Dwalin said they would, the men shot to their feet, falling into ranks behind their Captain, whose eyebrows had shot up in surprise.

“I know you have had a long journey” she spoke loudly and with confidence to the men “but your cargo is precious and cannot be left for much longer. Everyone grab a sack and follow me everything will be going to the seedling and storage room for later sorting.” She walked to the nearest wagon and hefted one of the burlap sacks over her shoulders, uncaring of the stains or wrinkles it may cause and started into the mountain. “Come along men!” She shouted over her shoulder to them, where they stood frozen in shock that a noble woman, a _small_ , noble woman was carting around cargo. “Our strong backs will make for full stomachs in a few months’ time!”

Suddenly each guard was tripping over the others in their haste to grab three bags apiece and follow after her. They would not be out worked by a woman, especially not a Hobbit woman!

* * *

 

Balin was walking up and down the caravan line looking for their wayward dignitary. Prince Thengel had been described to them as a tall man on the thinner side with a head full of red-blonde hair. He should be riding under the banners of Rohan and Gondor, as their representatives, but Balin couldn’t find him anywhere!

“Prince Thengel,” Balin gave a shallow bow to the Prince of Rohan when he found him directing the stabling of his horses, “We are pleased that you could visit us in person for our trade talks.”

“I am pleased as well,” the blonde man replied, returning Balin’s bow with a tilt of his head “My grandfather told me stories about the might of Erebor when I was a boy. Our Rohirrim still use Ereborian spears and armor. We have cared for them diligently, but are eager to acquire new sets when your craft masters are ready to make them.”

The Prince and his retinue fell in line with Balin and they traded polite conversation while walking to Thorin’s impromptu conference room.

Thorin had decided to set up outside the mountain in an open walled tent, a flag with the crest of Durin snapped in the breeze above it. Fili and Kili were paying members of the caravan for any surplus material or food items they had and then passing them off to Bofur who gave them a housing and job assignment. Thorin was impressed at the system his nephews had constructed and in their balance of paying generous prices and acceptance of quality goods. Perhaps spending their childhoods learning a bit about every trade, instead of focusing on one, would be a greater asset than Thorin’s mastery in blacksmithing.

“King Thorin,” He turned quickly, still rather unused to the title, and saw Balin waiting for permission to enter, he was accompanying a middle aged man clad in the black leathers of a rider of Rohan but embroidered with the white tree of Gondor on the sleeves. This must be Prince Thengel. “May I present the Crown Prince of Rohan and Ambassador of Gondor, Thengel son of Fengel.

Time to play politics.

“Prince Thengel, please come in.” Thorin led the way to a table in the back that was covered in parchments with treasury sums and copies of ancient treaties. “I remember when Brytta, your thrice times Grandfather, was an Ambassador. He participated in a riding competition in Dale and was absolutely breathtaking. His horse shone like gold and my Grandfather gifted him with steel and gold armor for his prowess against our swordsmen.”

Thengel gave Thorin a small but genuine smile over the table as he settled in. “That armor still hangs in our halls, I wore it when I came of age as have all the men in my line before me.”

“I am glad the armor has endured the test of time, but with Erebor reclaimed we would be honored to gift new armor, befitting the Horse Lords, to our old friends.”

“That would be much appreciated.” The taller man replied and everyone busied themselves pouring wine and filling plates with the small foodstuffs Billa and Bombur had prepared.

“These terms are outrageous.” Thorin countered to Thengel’s Advisors.  “I agree that we are better suited to restore the Forest Road, with the permission of King Thranduil and guidance from his people, but to suggest that we should create a trade route to Edoras and fix the road to Minas Tirith is ridiculous. Any kingdom that wishes to use this route should have a part in its creation and maintenance and I say that any traders bearing goods with the permit of their Kingdom should be exempt from fees levied on the road.”

Balin gave Thorin a surreptitious pat on the knee in approval. Thorin’s idea was sound, not only did Erebor require a greater increase in trade; Esgaroth and Mirkwood did as well, and creating a road across the Eastern kingdoms of Arda would create security for traders and travelers alike.  A road of that length would span almost 370 leagues and could cut the travel times almost in half if each kingdom dedicated guards to patrolling it and had campsites suitable for livestock on the caravans. 

If Thengel agreed for both Gondor and Rohan, Thorin would only need to meet with Thranduil, Bard and the Lady Galadriel to create the rest of the road. Each kingdom could build, maintain and patrol an equal share and reap the benefits of a stable economy and protected trade route. Erebor could foot the bill for any kingdom that couldn’t afford the materials, as long as they had the man power to see it through.

Thengel finally broke the silence that had settled over the tent, “That is a very profitable venture you are suggesting King Thorin. I would like to hear the thoughts of King Bard and the Elf-Lords before deciding further but it would be a task easily completed in my lifetime.”

Balin offered to send a raven to the other Kingdoms involved and talk turned from trade tariffs to the price of the food and livestock they had carted across Arda.

* * *

 

“My Lords,” Thorin’s footman Gage popped his head into the meeting tent “Dinner is about to be served.”

“Let us adjourn for the evening. I would invite you to dine at the head table tonight with my Company and me.” Thorin was genuinely happy to invite Thengel to his table for dinner. He found himself enjoying the company of the young human during their trade talks. He was a shrewd man and quite different from his father, who was rumored to lust for gold like a dragon. He reminded Thorin of his nephews and himself as a young Prince.

Thengel agreed to Thorin’s proposal, dismissing his retinue to sit at one of the lower tables when they entered the dining hall.

“Allow me to introduce my Company and Kin,” Thorin started to gesture and name his twelve dwarf companions who helped reclaim the mountain. “This is my Cousin Dain, Lord or the Iron Hills; his warriors have wintered with us and have been invaluable in their efforts in rebuilding.” Dain must have already been into the wine for his flush spread to his ears at his elder cousins’ praise. “This is Bard the Dragon slayer and King of the men of Dale and Esgaroth and his daughters Sigrid and Tilda. His people have been doing the planting and tilling of the pastures and fields.” Bard too flushed faintly and his daughters flashed proud smiles at their father. The girls were not yet used to being treated as princesses, but they had always known their father was an exceptional man. “Lastly I would introduce you to my intended,” Thorin cast a look around the table and realized that Billa was missing from their group “but it seems she is not here yet.”

Bofur spoke up from his place down the table, “She had to run back to her quarters and wash up, she started transferring the saplings into the Orchard as soon as they were unloaded, seemed to think the dirt under her nails would be unseemly at a court dinner.” The dwarves laughed, they knew their Hobbit was fastidious and would have washed up regardless of it being a court dinner or a meal eaten on the roadside. Thengel chuckled lightly as well.

“Your intended,” the Prince started, “your people called her **_Amadel_** and **_Amadith._** Correct?”

Dain must have been deeper in his cups than Thorin thought because he immediately started blustering on about Billa Baggins. “Billa is a vision!” he started, waving his hands wildly “I have never had a tongue lashing like I have from that wee lass, made all four of us Kings pull our heads out of arses and band together, risked her life to assure our alliance and then instead of washing her hands of us idiots she killed Azog the Defiler with a sword no longer than your forearm!”

“She’s been cultivating all of the plants around the mountain so far,” Bard interrupted Dain, who he had grown fond of but knew he could talk a topic to death if left to it. “We helped with the leg work, of course, but she planned out the placement of everything. She knew exactly where each plant would get the perfect amount of sun and water. She has quite the green thumb.” He ended with a smile to the other man up the table.

“I look forward to meeting your **_Amadel._** I have never met a Hobbit before and your Lady sounds more impressive than any mentioned in be my books or tutors. I didn’t think they traveled.” Thenel directed his question the entire table.

“They usually don’t.” Dori said from his spot across from Thengel, “but Billa is an exceptional hobbit.”

Their conversation was interrupted when a figure stepped through the wide double doors to the hall. She was dressed in a velvet gown of dark blue, the sleeves billowing at her shoulders and bunching tight at the wrists. The fabric under it was a crisp white and the black laces of her bodice cinched tightly at the waist and gave a teasing peak of the swells of her breasts. Her copper curls were left to spill over her shoulders, her braids and beads glinting when she turned her head to and fro.  

The small figure moved back and forth across the hall, stopping to speak to different people about different matters and duties. Every person she spoke to greeted her with a warm smile and deep nod and she tittered and flushed when complimented.

 “ ** _Amadel.”_**

It was passed as a whisper from the lips of soldiers and men alike and into the ears of the new residents of Erebor. The people of the caravan craned their necks, some even stood on the benches and tables to catch a glimpse of the Hobbit that had saved their King and their home.

Thorin strode around the table and down the long tables to meet Billa halfway.

“You are wearing my colors.” he murmured against her lips as he brushed a kiss against them. “I find it quite fetching.”

She put her hand in the crook of his arm, letting him escort her to the head table under the watchful gaze of every being in the hall. “Your people have loose tongues.” She smiled up to Thorin, “Grandmother thought you would like to see me in your house colors.”

Thorin hummed noncommittally in return, keeping his gaze fixed ahead of them so his eyes would not be tempted to slip to her breasts that were pushed up and straining against the white fabric of her dress.

“Grandfather is quite cross with you, I’ll have you know.” She gave his arm an affectionate squeeze. “He sent a letter for you, I will give it to you after dinner.” Billa pressed a kiss to Thorin’s whiskery cheek as he deposited her in the chair at his right hand.  

Billa’s gaze swept up and down the table, quickly cataloging the presence of her family and finally noticed the extra Prince at the table.

“Prince Thengel,” she gave him as much of a curtsey as she could from her seat “I hope the road from Gondor treated you well?” She continued to politely question and converse with the heir of Rohan, allowing the rest of the Company to start spirited conversations amongst themselves.

“I have read much about the might of the Eorlingas,” Billa had long forgotten dinner, instead losing herself in her conversation with Thengel, “My Father had a book with the story of King Hammerhand and his victory against the Dunlendings and his charge on Etheldred, the greatest warrior-mare ever bred on the plains.” Billa gave Thengel a smile as she drained her wine.

“A warrior-mare?” Kili asked from down the table, clearly he had been following their conversation of heroic deeds and historic battles

“Aye.” Thengel continued the tale. “All horses are precious to us, their strength is what plows our fields and transports our trade goods. But our greatest horses are those we raise for battle, mare or stallion does not matter on the battle field, our girls are trained in the fighting arts alongside our boys,” all the dwarves heartily agreed on this equality, an almost unheard concept amongst the race of Men “but Etheldred was a mare apart. She was born on the fells in the middle of winter. A border patrol found them, her mother heavy in labor pains and Etheldred already half-way into the world. We don’t know what her sire was but her mother was a wild destrier, the largest of any horse not made for field work. The soldiers made camp around the mare and they fought to help birth the foal but as Etheldred took her first steps on the snow, her dam took her last breaths. The riders brought the filly back to their garrison, not holding much hope that she would make it through the winter without her mother but unwilling to leave her to die on the icy plains. They had few resources and none of their steeds were in a nursing stage. But one young man refused to lose hope and instead of signing her off as an unfortunate but predictable loss he took her into his quarters. He put straw in a corner and fed her from a modified wineskin. He nursed her every day and slept near her at night and when spring came he turned her loose in the pasture and she was a head taller than every other weanling. When his tour of duty was over and Etheldred was ready to be trained under saddle the soldier took her back to Edoras, his home and trained her. She grew taller than her rider and her coat was blacker than a new moon night, I’ve heard her hooves were bigger than dinner platters. She faithfully carried her soldier through every winter patrol after that and when her soldier’s father died she carried him during his coronation. Her rider was Helm Hammerhand. She was wounded in the last battle against the Dunlendings, when her front hooves crushed the skull of the enemy king, Wulf. King Hammerhand died defending his injured mount and she survived the battle where her rider did not. She retired from border patrol and warfare after that and instead dropped a foal every spring until her last. Her blood still runs strong in our herds and every King-carrier since King Hammerhand is of her line.”

 The Prince’s story tapered off into awed silence as every member of the company was caught up in his tale.

Billa gave a great wistful sigh, “I had never ridden a pony until a year ago and now I find myself wishing for those shaggy shire ponies again. That is really all our tale is missing. We have great swords and mighty battles; there was peril and joy aplenty, but no noble steeds!” She waved dramatically with her hands “all the great warriors had noble steeds.”

“Lucky for you Lady Billa,” Thengel interrupted her pout with a smile, “that we brought you and King Thorin some early wedding presents.”

Billa’s squeal echoed to each corner of the hall and made every head turn to the head table where Billa was practically draped across Thorin’s lap in her joy with Prince of Men. Their King continued to sip his wine and eat his dinner, smiling and content, completely at ease with his intended’s position draped across him as she made plans for them to visit the horse paddock tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god..... I have no idea what happened but suddenly it is almost 2 months since my last update. I'd say sorry but that is the perils of Fanfiction. I have a full time job, a new nephew and am planning a wedding and I just couldn't find it in me to write. This chapter is in no way an apology but it is moving the story forward. There are four more chapters to go but I don't know when they will come out. When I started this I had no idea what I was getting into, let alone that it would be nearing 60,000 words! But I love this story and it IS NOT ABANDONED it is however a work in progress. I work on this story when I have the time and inspiration which isn't as plentiful as it used to be. I will finish this story and the next segment is already started but it will come out at my pace. 
> 
> I hope you continue to enjoy my story and thanks for sticking me.

**  Chapter 24 **

 “It’s weird,” A dwarf at the lower tables started chatting with his fellows as soon as the head table settled. “a dwarrow marrying a hobbit. A dwarrow KING!” Several of his fellows began to grumble as well.

“Are we supposed to believe that that little slip of a girl did all those deeds? The ravens said she killed Azog. That she fought in the battle and saved the entire line of Durin!”

A Private who was just growing wispy muttonchops piped up, “I heard she rescued them all from the Elvenking!”

Captain Shizia was not prone to gossip, his rank and his personality leant him a certain close-mouthed-ness that was beneficial in the army, but this was one topic he was most willing to talk about.

 “I think she’s a good lass.” His men were so unaccustomed to hearing him speak on matters outside travel plans or weather that the surrounding squads turned in their seats. “I got to stay with her Grandfather, he’s the Ruler of the Shire, didn’t you know, and she’s fourth in line to the throne. She helped unload all of our wagons, didn’t give one whit about dirt and grime getting on her dress.”

Everyone turned back to their food and wine, mulling over the Captain’s observations, content to sit and think about all they had seen and heard about Billa Baggins. A nearby table the held many of Lord Dain’s men started to stand and leave as dinner finished, their conversations loud enough to be heard by the new arrivals.

“We need to be early to bed” their Sergeant shouted out to one of the tables in response to the heckling about their early bed time “if we want to stand a chance against **_Amadel_** tomorrow. She’s like lightning in the ring and will throw you clear ‘cross it if you’re not one hundred percent alert!” The Sergeant’s soldiers laughed raucously at his statement.

“She fights?” someone shouted to the departing company.

“Don’t be daft! She doesn’t fight,” another soldier shouted back and the new dwarrows gave a sigh of relief, Miss Baggins was too small to be drilled in their arena. “She massacres!” The Iron Hills soldiers left everyone else’s ears ringing with their renewed laughter.

Shizia and his men exchanged looks over their half full cups and empty plates. “Well lads, I’m off to bed,” Shizia stood and gave a jaw cracking yawn “early morning drills and all that.”

And with the lack of subtlety that defined the entire dwarrow race the others rushed to stand and make excuses to their fellows at other tables. Tomorrow was going to be an early morning if they wanted to see the Hobbit fight.

* * *

 

Long after the feast ended the dark haired King sat in front of his fire, a sealed scroll held in his hand. A letter from her grandfather, she said. Mahal help him, he was seventy years older than her Grandfather and somehow he still felt terrified. “Best to get it over with.” He sighed and cracked the wax seal in half

**_To Thorin, son of Thrain King Under the Mountain,_ **

**_Best wishes from me and my family. We are proud to call Erebor and the dwarves of Ered Luin our new partners in trade. We hope you find our seeds and saplings as useful in your Kingdom as your peoples iron work has been in the Shire. If you or your kin are ever in the Shire I urge you to seek welcome at my table, all of Durin’s line will always find a warm hearth and hearty meal in the home of the Tooks._ **

**_-May your spring be green – Thain Gerontius Took of the Shire_ **

Well that wasn’t so bad! Perhaps Billa’s Grandfather was glad of his presence in her life, Thorin unrolled the rest of the parchment, his letter was awfully short, and sure enough several inches below the Thain’s signature there was more writing.

**_To Thorin Oakenshield,_ **

**_You best keep your hands off my Granddaughter you cad! You dare propose to Billa before a Declaration of your Intent and without one Deed of Love in her honor? What kind of hobbit do you think she is? Your behavior is completely unacceptable and must be remedied immediately! By the time I arrive you best have yourself straightened out. Just because Billa loves you doesn’t mean you get to be a lazy, lumbering sod._ **

**_I shall be arriving with the last caravan in summer accompanied by my seven adult sons, Billa’s very protective, very upset, Uncles. You had best get your act together before I get there or there will be consequences!_ **

**_– Billa’s very angry Grandfather, Gerontius Took._ **

Ah, well, that was more along the lines of what Thorin expected but did he really need to bring his seven oldest sons with him? That is just overkill. Thorin dropped his head into his hands, if Billa’s family were anything like her then having them enraged at him before even meeting was probably not his best decision. Thorin stowed the opened scroll in his desk and banked the fire before heading into his bedchambers where his hobbit lay, warming the blankets for him.

* * *

 

“Begin!” Dwalin shouted from outside the sand circle that held Billa and Nori. They were testing her on ground work techniques today, finally giving her free reign and full speed to execute the moves on a resisting partner. Billa had been training every day for months, every day that passed saw her strength grow and every match and spar unleashed a hidden ruthlessness.

They were rolling in the sand, the small gritty particles were sticking to her lips and coating the inside of her nose but she refused to be moved from her spot. She was laying on Nori, her legs spread over his thighs, and wrapping around the back of his knees and pressing her feet against his shins to lock his legs tight. Her face was buried in his beard and she struggled to keep her head near his ear as he writhed beneath her.

“Tha’s great Billa! Hold him now!” Dwalin shouted from the sidelines and when Nori brought his arms up to try and wedge between their bodies she struck, her hands going under his armpits and crossing his throat to grip the collar of his clothes. She stretched every inch of her body against his, using the pressure against his shins to drive her elbows towards the dirt and slowly applied pressure to Nori’s neck. The thief’s struggles increased and his eyes bugged out of his head. He tried to shrimp out of her hold, tried to bridge her off and escape the slow tunneling vision of a blood choke but Billa would not relent. She clenched her hands even tighter and watched from the corner of her eye as Nori’s face flushed further. His hands started to scrabble at her back, clawing at her clothes and trying to tug her collar tight against her throat from behind and suddenly, he went limp.

Billa released her hold and moved to sit up on Nori’s belly and stare at the unconscious dwarf in shock.

“I did it.” Her breath ghosted out of her, her words a whisper among the clashes and clangs of the training grounds. “I did it!” She shouted to Dwalin who had moved to kneel at her side.

Dwalin gave a low whistle when he picked up Nori’s hand and dropped it, letting it flop, boneless, to the ground. “Usually he pops back up after a few seconds…….” Dwalin trailed off as he and Billa started to poke and prod the unconscious Spy Master. Billa was mashing Nori’s cheeks and face into hilarious contortions when her victim’s eyes popped open. He gave a great growl and shot off the ground, knocking Billa from her perch on his stomach and onto her back. Nori was quick to scramble onto Billa and use his full weight to pin her. Billa was expecting him to use a chokehold or a joint lock; instead Nori pressed his face into hers and started scrubbing her cheeks with his beard.

 “You think you’re hot stuff now, huh lassie?” Billa squealed under the ticklish brushes of his facial hair. “One choke and you think you’re a heavy weight?” Nori continued his attack, giving Billa beard burn and the surrounding soldiers a show.

“Nori, stop!” She gasped and giggled “It tickles!” Billa was gasping and panting for air between her giggles before Dwalin finally pulled the two apart. “That was a good choke” He coached setting them down on opposite sides of the circle. “But it was only one; you’ll need a hundred more under your belt before we move to the next one!” So Nori and Billa began circling each other once more.

* * *

 

They had all gotten up early, Shizia’s men, and had assembled on the sparring grounds to “practice”. Though really their swings were halfhearted at best and if Captain Dwalin had been paying them any mind he would have certainly taken over their instruction for the day.

But the hobbit was so interesting! They style of fighting was unique and though they knew it to be a style from Harad none of them had ever learned it, let alone watched it being used at full speed. Their bodies were in constant motion, tussling and squirming with arms and legs snaking around each other to get the final hold. It was hard to watch the motion of the hands hidden as they were under hair and between bodies. But when Billa got a pin locked and Master Nori started to flail and scrabble at her clothes they all knew he was done for, and surely enough he eventually slumped to the dirt; quiet and unmoving.

“She’s quick.” Shizia’s sparring partner gritted through his teeth when their axes met. They parried against each other, stepping back and ending combat to take a breather and, not so stealthily, watch the Hobbit and Dwalin poke and prod the unconscious thief.

“She’s like a flash pot,” the Captain grunted to his partner and the surrounding groups “unexpectedly effective.” then turned and walked away.

“Like a flashpot.” was whispered between the other soldiers, like a flashpot, fiery, small, and devastating.

Seems Miss Baggins would require further watching.

* * *

 

It was past midday when Billa was able to drag herself from the fields and orchards and back into the shadow of the mountain and towards the herd pastures. Thengel said he would be in that area till supper to settle the livestock in and help the men and dwarves sort the breeding stock from the cull herd.

“Lady Billa!” a man called from the middle of one paddock and waved his arms “My Lord told me you would be visiting today and asked I keep an eye out for you.”

Billa gave him a grateful grin as she walked to the paddock and climbed up the slats to sit on the top rail, “And where might I find your Lord, Master…?” She trailed off.

“My apologies Lady, Master Atherol at your service.” He dipped his cap to Billa and walked towards her and her guards, “Thengel Prince should be in the stables, probably attending your new mount as well as his own.” Atherol waited for Billa to climb back down the fence before leading her towards Erebor’s stables. Though they were not as grand as before Smaug came they had been rebuilt with many improvements; they were now fit to hold the horses of men and elves along with sturdy ponies favored by the dwarves, each pasture had a water channel with a stone bottom to provide fresh water even in the deepest freeze, the ceilings were lofted with large vents to circulate air and the manure was held in large pens lined with granite.

They found Thengel in the central stable reserved for the horses of the royal household and the mounts of the army, passed the front stalls they walked. Around hairy muzzles that poked into the aisle and snuffled at her hair, towards the far back of the structure to the previously empty royal stalls. Rohan’s prince had his head bent low and was whispering into the ear of a coal black horse with a mane of white, the large beast was huffing quietly into his hand.

“Prince Thengel,” Billa loathed to interrupt the man when he seemed so at ease, Billa was quickly learning how little privacy a member of a royal family got, “you promised me a noble steed at dinner last night, I am here to ensure you deliver!” she flashed the taller man a bright and teasing smile and was pleased to see him answer with a grin of his own.

“Of course my Lady,” He stepped out and led her to a different stall that had the top door closed and gently swung it forward. “I hope she meets your expectations.”   

A black head thrust itself into the aisle and Billa stepped forward to look up into her eyes and they shared breath for a several heartbeats before the mare snorted and began to nibble the tops of her curls. “Her name is Ardith, in Westron it means Flowering Field. Her coloring was unexpected in the best of ways, you can breed two roan horses every year but rarely will they drop a roan foal, we find better luck breeding them with the solid colorings. We expected her to be a grey mare but she shed her foal fuzz and lo and behold we had a blue roan!”

 Thengel clipped a lead rope to her halter and brought her from her stall.

Billa could see exactly why they called this horse’s coloring blue, her head and lower legs were solid black but the rest of her was a mix of greys and white that coalesced into tiny speckles like a robin’s egg. She was shaggy on her legs and her mane and tail were thick on her face and withers. She was beautiful.

“We don’t use this breed much ourselves,” Thengel continued as he walked Billa and Ardith to the front of the stables and into its front yard “we call them Dales ponies because we traded them and bred them for the people of Dale and Erebor. We use Destriers for our war horses and draughts for our field work everything else is just a mix but these ponies can do everything. They can plow a field or take a rider swiftly across many leagues but best of all, they are fearless and stalwart and the perfect size for dwarf warriors.”

Thengel tied her to a hitch and handed Billa a brush. “You said you learned horse care while on the road?”

“Fili and Kili taught me.”

“Good. Let’s get her ready.”

* * *

 

It was hours past noon when Thorin pulled himself out of trade talks and headed to the stables. The horses of Rohan were world renowned and while Thorin was perhaps less exuberant then Billa he was still excited to receive a horse. He found Thengel perched on a fence to the front arena a black pony with grey mane and tail tied beside him. He was shouting encouragement and instructions to a rider in the arena, correction, to Billa in the arena. The horse was a blue roan, a mare with a tucked belly and thick legs her mane streamed back into Billa’s face as she moved into a trot.

 Billa was letting her body roll with the trot, her seat deep and steady with calm hands. Thorin knew Billa had changed on their journey; she was more confident and dangerous. But it was hard to believe that Billa had once sat stiffly upon Myrtle’s back with arms stiff and back rigid. The hobbit in the arena was a vision of poise and danger. Suddenly Billa perched forward in the saddle, Thorin could see her thighs flexing under her trousers, and she let the mare go. Her copper hair whipped behind her like a comet tail as she went round the arena not stopping until her cheeks were wind burned and her braids had come loose.

“She is amazing!” She shouted at Thengel and Thorin as she dismounted and went to the fence.

Mahal she was beautiful.

“Are you going to try out yours?” she gave a pointed look from Thorin to the stallion next to Thengel.

“His name is Aiken in Rohhiric,” Thengel explained as he passed the reins into Thorin’s waiting hands, “Or Oak in Westron. We thought it was most fitting.”

Thorin gave a hearty laugh and clapped Thengel on the shoulder “You thought right my friend!”

When Billa became breathless and rosy cheeked watching Thorin’s thighs flex and his shoulders roll as he posted with the trot, everyone was too polite to comment.

* * *

 

March faded to April as trade talks continued with men and elves and the Rohan contingent went back to their wooden halls. The city of Dale was a work in progress with scaffolding rising to the sky and craftsmen shouting and swearing with every new stone they mortared into place. Durin’s Folk arrived by the hundred, many weeping as they recovered old residences and laid their ancestors to rest. They arrived to a mountain that was alive and growing. For the first time in many decades they had warm halls and food aplenty. No one had to wander to the distant towns of men for work and instead they could return to their families at the end of every day, sharing the joy from their progress and the gossip of their mountain, gossip that tended to focus on Billa Baggins.

They shared tales of the strange Hobbit lady that had stolen their King’s heart and each day more eyes turned to her actions. They watched her work in the fields; her skin darkening with each long day spent tending the soil. They saw the smiles their King wore every morning at the breakfast table and cooed when they heard of the moments the couple shared in hidden corridors and behind tapestries. King Thorin smiled more than ever before and laughed harder than any could remember. Perhaps a hobbits magic was not just limited to the land?

 

 

                                                                                                                             

 

 

 

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ollo!
> 
> So..... everyone is going about the the BotFA movie. "It's so sad". Of course it's sad. I cried when I read the book in Junior High. I vehemently refuse to watch that movie. It will kill my story. This chapter is posted in defiance of the movie. There is no such thing as a spoiler when the book was written in 1937. Just saying. 
> 
> Next chapter we will FINALLY met Dis and get started with some wedding planning. I will be channeling my own exasperation into the chapter because, dear god, if I thought my mother wouldn't kill me I would elope. 
> 
> I love you all for your patience for this story and that you all continue to read it even though I am very erratic in updates.  
> Just to give you a general estimate I expect this to take five more chapters! Stick with me folks and Happy Holidays!!

** Chapter 25 **

Billa was clasped tight against Dain’s chest with one arm, his other vigorously shaking Thorin’s hand.

“We are so thankful for everything you have done cousin.” Billa whispered into his chest her voice wavering slightly, his arm tightening in response to the unshed tears in her eyes.

“My bed is cold and my heart is lonely and I ache to see my wife and son. But I will bring them both back for the wedding and we shall celebrate all that has been won in the last year.  Fret not dear Billa.”

They had spent nine months with the fledgling kingdom, helping them build and grow but many of the soldiers missed their hearths and homes and it was time for them to leave. Where five hundred of Dain’s best and brightest had come to their aid, six score had died from the battle and an entire company had decided to remain behind to start new lives under the rule of King Thorin. With a large smile on his face Dain, son of Nain, Lord of the Iron Hills mounted his pony and ordered his remaining 280 soldiers to move out.

“I’m going to miss him.” Billa was smiling and waving to the retreating army Thorin and her family at the front of the sendoff.

“We all will Billa.” Balin squeezed her free hand and gave her a gentle smile. “Relations between our Kingdoms are stronger than ever and I believe our children’s children will reap the benefits.”

Billa flashed him a blinding smile and her hand that was around Thorin’s waist tightened and she turned to Thorin. “I like that sound of that.”

Thorin tilted his head down to look at her, “Of what?”

“Children. Someday.”

Thorin spluttered.

* * *

****

“Thorin, please.” Billa was panting and whining her face flush with heat and arousal. “Please!”

His head was a heavy weight on her belly as he stroked and petted the silky flesh around her cunt.

“It still surprises me to find you hairless here.” Thorin had commented on her smooth pubic area the first time he saw it and almost every time after as well.

“It’s normal for hobbits.” Her reply was the same though sometimes she moaned, hissed or whimpered it. For all the hair on Billa’s calves and feet there was no hair between her eyebrows and knees, save the lightest dusting on her arms. Thorin hummed in reply and dipped his finger between her lips to gather moisture, using it to trace lazy circles around her clit. “Oh!” her breath punched from her lungs as Thorin’s finger continued to tease her rubbing slow circles around and on top of its protective hood.

“It’s such a luscious little pearl you keep hidden.” He bent his head to lick her, “It even tastes a little like the sea, tangy yet sweet.” Nothing excited Billa like the dark rumble of her lover’s voice, the calm rolling way words tumbled off his tongue. His every growl sent a spark of electricity down her spine whether he was growling in their bed or in the council hall. Thorin’s voice was irresistible.

“Please Thorin, don’t tease me!” She didn’t care how needy she sounded when he continued to massage her pearl in circles with one fingertip not quite giving her the speed or friction she needed to reach her peak.

 Slowly she felt his fingertip go from tracing circles to running down her slit, coming to stop outside her entrance. “I think I would like to test the strength of your grip.” _‘Oh.’_ “Oh!” She looked down her torso to her lover, who had shifted his head enough to look at her face as he started gently probing into her heat.

“Will you hold me tightly?” he whispered into the underside of her breast, lazily mouthing at it. “Will you grip me and never let go?” His finger slid inside her completely.

“Oh Thorin! Oh my!” Billa hadn’t realized how badly she wanted to be filled until Thorin’s finger sank into her and he started moving. He drove his finger in and out of her slowly and steadily and her muscles clenched around him and she wiggled her hips.

“You’re so tight Billa, if this is how you stretch around one finger” Thorin interrupted himself with a low moan, “I don’t know how I could enter you and not spend myself immediately.”

Billa was far past hearing the things Thorin groaned into her flesh, the blood in her ears was too loud and she could feel sweat gathering under her breasts and between her thighs.

His thumb slid over her clit with each inward stroke of his finger and her thighs started to quiver and shake around his hand. “These muscles here” Thorin’s thumb dropped to circle her entrance “I want you to clench and release them, follow my rhythm.” His finger continued to move in and out with his thumb making long strokes to her pearl and Billa stayed stiff on the bed as she practiced working her muscles around Thorin. A pressure started to build in her gut, deeper than where her orgasms usually started. She couldn’t help but hold her breath so deep was her concentration on chasing this new feeling. Her head started to thrash and her feet slipped on the bed linens as her legs locked making her hips and back arch off the mattress.

“So beautiful, so tight.” Thorin moaned as he leaned his weight onto her, pinning her to the bed and sucking on her breast.

Billa’s eyes burst open at the sensation of Thorin’s beard around her nipple. She clenched tight against his finger one more time and heaved a great breath as she fought to release the pressure and suddenly she was coming, a sharp throb at the apex of her arching. Oh gods she could smell herself, the damp musk of her own sex and the slick that covered her thighs and Thorin’s hand. Her legs trembled and her belly quivered in the aftershocks of her pleasure and she could feel her muscles contracting around Thorin’s finger, loathe to free him from her heat. His other hand was bruising her hip in a hard grip and Billa could feel his cock rutting into her thigh.

“Oh Thorin,” she moved to scratch his hair digging her fingernails into his scalp before firming her grip and pulling lightly, wrenching a groan from her beloved. “You wonderful dwarf.” Using her new strength she pulled harder on Thorin’s hair and pushed with her thigh to roll him onto his back and quickly scrambled on top of him. He froze underneath her, his hands automatically moving to hold her hips.

“Billa….” His every muscle was tense as he tried not to move, her cunt open against his cock, trapping it against his belly and her silky spending making them slide slickly against one another. “what are you-?”

 “Do you trust me Thorin?” she interrupted him.

“Of course!”

“Good.”

Billa began to rub her wet heat against his cock, pressing to keep him trapped against her and keeping her movements small enough that he could not slip inside. His hands were gripping her hips, helping her move in a steady rhythm back and forth.

“Am I warm, love?” her hands ran up to his chest holding her weight against him, scratching her nails in the hair around his nipples. “Can you feel me burning through your flesh, making your blood boil?” He moaned as his hips snapped to rub him against her. “Gods I want you inside me Thorin. I want to feel you stretching me wider and wider. I want to watch you when you are fully hilted; see your face contort in pleasure when I give myself to you.”

His eyes shot open to watch as she spoke her filthy thoughts and his gaze went darker and darker as she painted the picture they would make when they joined together fully. How her sex would be wet and dripping and his would be harder than steel as he worked it into her. How slowly he would have to go for she was small and untouched. That her mewls and screams of ecstasy would ring through the entire mountain. Billa’s next thrust slid the head of his cock in line with her cunt and she canted her hips, tilted just slightly, so his head caught on the rim of her entrance and Thorin’s eyes shut tight and his head went back and he was shouting “Billa! Oh Mahal, BILLA!” and he came, the head of his cock nested and pulsing against her pearl, his seed wetting them both.

Thorin’s body was completely lax under hers as she stretched herself on top of him, stroking his face with her fingertips as his breathing and heart rate evened. “Gods above Billa, where did that come from?! Not that I’m complaining” he said tugging her face closer, peppering kisses across her cheeks and nose, “but Durin’s beard your voice was like gold inside my head.”

Billa’s kept quiet, tracing the contours of her lover’s face as she replied. “It’s something I dream of,” her voice was a whisper against Thorin’s temple “something I have dreamed of since I was a tween and Mother told me about ‘gardening’.” Thorin gave a sharp laugh, for what else would Hobbit’s call lovemaking but gardening.

_Belladonna had pulled her aside after her first moons cycle and sat with her under the tree atop Bag End to explain the ways of women and men and how they might lie together for love or pleasure. “The first time you give yourself to a man is not an easy time. Without respect and love it can be awkward and embarrassing but if it is done with love and trust it can be the most pleasurable thing you shall ever do.” Billa toyed with the ends of her mother’s curls, “Is that how it was for you? With Father?” Belladonna laughed at the look on her daughter’s face, “Of course dear heart, it was all terribly romantic. It was after my coming of age party and I was heady with wine and the feeling of new adulthood. He had been courting me for months and he got down on one knee and told me he would build me the most unique smial in all the Shire, for there was not one already built that was fit to house my spirit.” Belladonna gave a wistful laugh and her eyes were full of memories. “I gave myself to him in the garden with the scent of lilacs and roses on the breeze and the stars above our heads. It was everything I had dreamed of! He was gentle and kind and just as generous a lover as he was a Hobbit. I married him that fall and we had you a year later.” Billa felt her mother’s lips brush her curls even as she tried to hide her pinked cheeks._

Billa’s eyes were misty when they met Thorin’s again; she missed her Mother so much sometimes. “I’ve dreamed of it for ages.” She brought her face close to his and whispered against his lips, “I dreamed of having someone I loved and trusted so much that I could give myself to them completely, of loving someone the way my Mother and Father loved each other.”

Billa’s eyes grew heavy and Thorin felt her pulse thrum where his hand clasped her wrist as it slowed to match the breathing of her deep sleep. “And do you Billa?” he breathed in the scent of her hair, a unique blend of heat from the sun she worked under and the blossoms of the fledgling orchards “Do you love and trust me completely?” Every smile she gave was won from the darkness Thorin’s gold sickness had left in Billa’s heart and every kiss was a milestone to their new lives together. Billa did not answer his question, content to stay wrapped in her dreams and warm slumber. It had been nine months since the Battle of the Five Armies, six months since Billa became **_Amtekinh_** and Thorin proposed to her but Billa had not returned his bead, she had not absolved him of his crimes. Thorin let out a great heaving breath that stirred Billa’s curls across his chest, ‘would she ever trust him?’ Thorin let Billa’s heartbeat lull him to sleep, her skin warming him like a forge.

 

* * *

 

It was predawn when the knocking started on Thorin’s door and the King was loathe to answer it when his arms were full of sleep warm hobbit and the scent of their pleasure still lingered in the air. “Thorin!” a voice called from the hallway, “Thorin we have amazing news!” Oh gods, it was Fili and Kili standing in the hallway shouting like idiots and banging on his door.

Billa stirred in his arms “Ignore them love,” she murmured into his chest hair “maybe they will go away.” Thorin hummed noncommittally in return and rubbed his hand up and down Billa’s side delighting in the feel of her bare skin against his calloused palm. He pulled her tighter against his body and they both drifted, steadfastly ignoring the ruckus his nephews were raising.

But Fili and Kili would not admit defeat and instead of fading into the background or going back to their own beds they changed tactics.  “Thorin we’re coming in!”

Thorin’s eyes opened in a glare, ready to paralyze his nephews the second their heads passed through the doorway until he realized he could also see the bare expanse of Billa’s back; Billa’s bare back that was connected to her uncovered rear and legs that were tangled with his equally naked self. “You two had better not-” it was too late, the door handle moved and he stared at his nephews faces as they morphed from excitement to confusion and finally into horror. Billa screamed and scrambled for the furs they had kicked off the bed in their passions while Thorin rolled onto her hoping to save her modesty by sacrificing his own.

“Sweet Eru my eyes!” Kili’s had fallen to the floor his hands clamped across his face. Fili stood next to him looking slightly green with his mouth gaping open and closed like a fish. An awkward silence fell as Kili and Fili stayed frozen in the doorway and Thorin continued to suffocate his hobbit to hide her from prying eyes.

 “What in the world do you two want?!” Thorin let his voice drop into his most menacing growl and ignored the shiver that ran down Billa’s spine in response.

“Mother’s caravan was spotted” Fili blurted out his voice unusually high pitched “she’ll be here in an hour. We thought you’d like to know.” The silence continued as the two princes stayed frozen in the doorway, neither moving from Thorin’s threshold.

“GET OUT!” Billa screeched from beneath Thorin snapping Fili and Kili out of their stupor, “GET OUT! GET OUT!”

Her shrill voice frightened them into action and they scrambled on all fours to flee down the hall.

Thorin rose from the bed, baring Billa’s form to the room again, to close the door. “Hopefully that is a lesson that will not need to be repeated.”

“Thorin?” he turned back toward the bed where Billa had gathered the furs around her body, her face bloodless and white. “Did they say your sister was coming?”

“Yes, hopefully she will be here by breakfast. She insists on being punctual for meals.” He laughed remembering Dis’ enthusiastic wakeup calls when her brothers or sons would over sleep.

Thorin was shocked when Billa scrambled off the bed and threw open the doors to his wardrobe that held and ever increasing amount of his intended’s clothing. “What in Valar’s name am I going to wear?”

Billa did not appreciate his deep belly laughter and retaliated by shoving him out of his room and into the hallway of the Royal wing just after sunrise, wearing not a stitch of clothing and stains from his seed still covering his thighs.

“Dear gods Thorin,” Balin left his room ten minutes into the Mountain King’s second worst exile “I know she spends the night with you but if I ever get this much information about your activities together” it took all of his strength not to look at the dried white specks on his belly “I will gut you.” Balin pointedly stroked the dagger at his belt.

Thorin felt embarrassment well up in his chest as his hands rose to cover his dangling cock. “Understood cousin.”

Thorin’s humiliation was only complete when he had to beg a set of clothes off of Dwalin after he threatened to shave his dangly bits with Grasper and feed him the hairs.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we meet the Lady Dis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I bought a Wedding Dress!!! It is perfect in every way! Just the right amount of sparkle on a beaded belt and the top is a tight fitting lace that I LOVE and the skirt flares from my natural waist and it is just perfect!!!!!!
> 
> I am sure you are all going to say "Why the hell is Thorin talking to Dis about this stuff? Billa should just buck up and talk to her about the veil herself!" You have clearly never dealt with potential in-laws. It has taken my 4 and a half years to get to the point where I can be honest with my future Mother in Law about my opinions on this wedding and our HUGE differences in style choices (and I love my mother in law!). Imagine how hard it is for Billa! She has known Dis for, like, a month and she is rather non confrontational normally. There is nothing wrong with hiding behind your significant other every once and a while. 
> 
> Next Chapter is the long awaited arrival of the Old Took and several of Billa's very over protective Uncles! Three more chapters to go!
> 
>  
> 
> See you all soon!

**Chapter 26**

 

 

Billa had torn through her (Thorin’s) wardrobe in record time, picking out a brown dress that was tight on the arms but loose in the chest. It was a bit nicer than one she would wear in the fields but not so nice as to make the members of the caravan feel lesser. She gave the dress a quick shake before jumping into the bath and scrubbing away the nights sweat and sleep and _not sleep_.

_‘Ugh it was everywhere! Damn Thorin and his, his virility!’_

Not a half an hour later Billa was washed and dressed and headed to the kitchens for a quick breakfast and to help get a much larger meal ready for the hundreds of dwarves that would be arriving with the Princess Dis.

“What can I do to help?” she had to shout to be heard over the noise of pots and pans rattling and the roaring of the cook fires as extra dwarves spilled into the kitchen to help prepare the impromptu feast.

“First eat this.” Bombur shoved a roll filled with almond paste into her mouth from across the table. “I can’t have you getting woozy halfway through the day. Now grab a bowl and start making flat cakes! They’ll keep warm near the fire places and we can serve them with fruit and powdered sugar. The dwarflings LOVE them! We add some meat and it will be perfect.”

An hour later they got the call that the caravan was entering the gates and nothing, not even the risk of burning food, could have kept Bombur in the kitchen. He had a wife, two sons and two daughters arriving today. Billa sprinted after the surprisingly nimble dwarf taking shortcuts and hallways through the mountain like she had been born in them. The two cooks skidded into the Entrance Hall just as Thorin started to speak.

“My people,” he gestured to the travel worn crowd that was gathering within the gates “my family,” he squeezed the shoulder of dark haired dam next to him, her Durin blue eyes a perfect match to his own, “welcome home!”

His gaze quickly swept the crowd and landed on Billa and Bombur he tilted his head questioningly and Bombur gave him a thumb’s up in return. “We invite you to settle into your assigned quarters and partake in our newly restored public bathhouses and when you are clean and settled we have a breakfast feast prepared in honor of your arrival. See any of the guards for directions, there will be hot food waiting for you whenever you join us!”

Thorin’s words were met with a raucous cheer as the wagons were unloaded and people began to search for their loved ones. Bombur took off into the crowd shoving people with his bulk and shouting loudly for his wife. Billa chuckled at the sight and climbed the stairs to the battlements. It was time to meet the Lady Dis.

When she reached the top of stairs and the balcony that Thorin had used for his address she saw most of the Company was there as well. At the center of the group was the black haired dam with familiar blue eyes, her beard was an inky black with silver wire threaded into it. She had the same slender build as Fili and Kili instead of the bulkier body of Thorin. The Princes were clutching her waist with large grins and teary eyes, each tucked under one of her arms. Their eyes met over Thorin’s shoulder and a grin spread across the Princess’s face.

“Now there is the lady I have been waiting to meet.” She extended a hand to Billa who clasped it between her own. “I have heard a lot about you, dear hobbit.”

“And I you, Lady Dis.” For all that Thorin said Dis was one for formality she did not hesitate in pulling Billa into her embrace with Fili and Kili to hold her tightly.

The fact that Thorin’s eyes grew misty every time he saw his nephews with their mother was commented on in the quietest of whispers. If his smile stretched his whole face whenever Billa and Dis would lean in close to each other and share soft laughter it was only met with secret smiles from his people.

For the first time in a very long time, the entire line of Durin was home and hale.

* * *

 

“And then he turns to look at the rest of us with that ridiculous look of condescension that he does.” 

Dis jumped in, “Is that the one with the little smirk or the one where his eyebrows disappear.”

 “The first of course, so he walks in with that look and says ‘So this is the hobbit?’ as if I hadn't just fed his men the entirety of my pantry and he wasn't about to ask me to go and burgle from a dragon!”

Billa and Dis descended into laughter on the rug in front of the fire.

Dis and the people from Thorin’s Halls in Ered Luin had been in Erebor for a week already and tonight was the first night Dis had managed to steal time alone with Billa.

Dis looked appalled at her brother’s manners, “I hope he wasn't that awful the entire time; you were traveling for five months!”

“Oh he was worse” Billa gave the dam a shark like grin. “He acted like my incompetence was contagious and that my vicinity brought down the entire groups effectiveness.  It was quite dreadful for a while but after the Carrock it was much better. He treated me more like a young warrior than a Hobbit maid. He was a very good teacher and kept as close an eye on me as he did Fili, Kili and Ori.”

She told Dis about the starvation of Mirkwood and the dark of the Elvenking’s prison; about the barrels and Bard and how she faced Smaug with only her wits.

 “Everything was different after regaining the mountain.” Billa could almost hear the wind rushing past her ears again as she remembered being thrown from the wall and she rubbed the scar at her hairline absently. “He was terrible then, dark and cold and crazed from the gold. But they all ended up like that and I felt like the only person who could swim amongst drowning people. I was so desperate to save them, so frightened that to save them I might have to die or save only a precious few. I was so scared.”

Dis was quick to gather the younger woman in her arms as tears began to leak from her eyes. “Shh, now dear Billa, brave Billa. It’s alright. You saved them all; each and every one of them breathes because of you.”

For several moments Dis allowed the young hobbit to take comfort on her shoulder, her hand carefully carding through her curls. Slowly Billa’s tears lessened and her breathing softened.

“It is no wonder Thorin’s heart opened to you.” Dis’s voice was gentle and quiet, as if she was sharing some great secret. “Thorin has been taught to sacrifice all of himself for his people and their prosperity. There are few who have worked so hard to make sure he did not sacrifice his life as well.”

Billa gave a watery chuckle in return, “It was hardly as grand as that.”

“Perhaps.” Dis shrugged knowing Billa would not accept such high praises “But enough about my droll brother, tell me about yourself? We will be sisters soon and for all that we have heard from others I'm sure we still have plenty to learn.”

So Billa shared with Dis the stories of her childhood, including the tale of Bungo Baggins and his love of the wild Belladonna Took and Dis told her of her only love Vili and the mischievousness that she wrought as a dwarf-ling.

By the time the fire burned low the two were asleep on a mattress in front of the fire with small smiles still on their faces.

* * *

 

“Sweet Valar Thorin I cannot believe you.” Dis was a flurry of dress and beard as she interrupted his morning council meeting.

Thorin had long become unflappable in the face of his sister’s annoyance and blandly replied, “And what have I done now that is so unbelievable?”

“I spent the evening with Billa last night” she hissed at her brother as Balin escorted everyone from the room to give the siblings some privacy. “And she told me all about Hobbit courtship and its wonderful romantic intricacies. Have you followed any of it? Did you even ask what her traditions were?”

“Of course I have!” Thorin spluttered back “But it is difficult to follow courting traditions when her family is half a continent away!” Although that half a continent would start to grow smaller as summer passed them by.

“That’s no excuse!” Dis shouted back and proceeded to verbally berate him, refusing any of his attempts to start a sentence of his own so with his patience wearing thin the King grabbed Dis’s hand and dragged her through the door.

“Where are we going?” Dis struggled in his grip as he brought her down the hallway and back into the main part of the mountain. “I’m not done yet.”

Thorin just rolled his eyes and continued to drag Dis higher into the mountain and into what had been the royal wing of Thror.

“I cannot make a Declaration of Intent until Billa’s family arrives,” he brought them to a stop outside of large oak door with silver fittings that had recently been polished “but I have been working on my Deed since winter fell. I will admit it is not finished yet, but I think she will be very happy with it.” Thorin threw open the doors and where Dis vaguely remember her Grandfather’s quarters from before, what had been opulent rooms with gold inlay and shining white marble floors was now a room with warm wood paneling and planked floors. The central fire place had a large bear skin rug stretched in front of it and several pieces of partially upholstered furniture littered the room.

“Oh Thorin,” Dis gave a small cry as she ran her hand across the walls, “You’re making her a home!”

“I know living in the mountain is hard for her Dis and I know I am marrying a hobbit of the Shire and not a dam but I will do everything in my power to make her happy.”

 “Who knew you could be so romantic!” Dis crowed in amusement.

 “This isn’t all of it, sister mine.” Thorin let loose a low chuckle and strode to the far side of the room to a set of double doors. “Wait until you see the garden!”

Thorin may have been a stubborn, emotionally stunted dwarrow but his mother had not raised an idiot! Assured that her brother was following the traditions of both peoples Dis threw herself eagerly into the planning, excited to give Billa the royal wedding she had been denied.

* * *

 

“I don’t know why we had to do this right now.” Billa argued as she stood on a stool and stripped in front of, what seemed like, the entirety of the textiles guilds.

“Because this is important!” Dis’s answer came from the work table being used to hold many different fabrics, ribbons and push pins that would be used to design her wedding dress. So important apparently that Dis had pulled Billa out of the fields in the middle of a yield evaluation.

Billa groaned and threw her hands in the air, “It’s just a dress Dis!”

Suddenly the door was thrown open, slamming against the wall with a loud bang.

 “Just a dress!” shouted a newcomer to the argument, a dark skinned dwarrow with multi colored ribbons woven through his braids, “A Queen never wears just a dress, she wears a piece of true art, a showcase of skill in weaving, embroidery and tailoring. A Queen is a jewel and her clothes are the setting upon which she is paraded and admired.” The dwarrow swept into an elaborate bow the tips of his fingers brushing the floor, “Guild master Cinna, at your service my Lady.”

 “Billa this is Cinna.” Dis gestured to the rainbow hued head, “He is the Guild master from Ered Luin, though now of Erebor, of the entire textiles guild. He will be overseeing the design and creation of your wedding gown. Cinna this is Billa Baggins, a lady of the Shire and future queen of Erebor.”

“Pleased to see you again Dis.” Cinna stood and went first to Dis who he drew close kissing both her cheeks before turning to Billa with a critical eye. “You are everything I have heard of and more Lady Billa, the soldiers called you an exotic beauty but the men said you were the epitome of a woman’s fair grace. I can see that they are both right.”

“Oh, thank you.” Billa felt her cheeks flush at the praise.

Cinna have her a wide, toothy grin in return, “Enough pleasantries,” he clapped his hands twice causing every apprentice in the room to start scrambling for measuring tape and fabric swatches, “let us make a royal wedding dress!”

 “We’ll need ivory for the dress of course,” Cinna compared two cuts of silk to Billa’s skin “she is too tan for ivory. But should we do satin or silk?”

“Hmm.” Dis trailed a critical eye over Billa’s body “Silk, definitely silk. The satin will have too much shine with the diamonds.”

Billa touched the muslin shift they were pinning her in and wondered where they thought the diamonds would go. Already they had added coarse silk flowers to the neckline and symbols for Yavanna and Mahal in gold and silver around the wrists.

“We could do lace on the bodice.” Dis walked up to Billa and started to point at different parts of Billa’s body “with the house runes in gold down the front skirt panels?”

Cinna’s hands were flying over his sketch pad to draw the idea’s that came to them and his apprentices quickly grabbed cord and ribbon as the Princess continued to voice suggestions on the design.

“The belt should be gold chain.” Cinna snapped at a ginger dwarf who had tried to wrap a slim silver rope around Billa’s hips. A gold cord was tied around her waist with the ends dropping down to the floor to simulate the idea, ribbon followed to show elbow gatherings that would be in pearl. The dress continued to take shape; layers were added to the skirt giving it the full curve of a rose; additional stays and boning in the corset made Billa’s draw short in her chest.  

“Am I going to be able to eat anything in this?”

Someone snorted behind her, “Darling you will be lucky if you can breathe.”

The commotion continued around her in a dance of color and fabric, squares swirled through the air as pieces were compared and discarded. They talked about golden silk and, maybe, a jewel studded cape and Billa could see the dress take shape in her own mind. It was beautiful and regal and absolutely nothing like what a Shire lass would wear.

Dis and Cinna were standing behind her now talking about petticoats and shifts when Billa voiced her greatest concern, “This won’t match my veil.”

“Of course it will dear,” someone shoved a rough sketch under her nose of a veil with symmetrical gatherings of sapphires, “it will be made of the same silk as the skirt.”

 “But I already have a veil.” Billa replied to Cinna who was ordering everyone to gather up and meet back in their guild hall as he prepared to leave.

“I will have a sample ready by the solstice ladies! Billa don’t you dare gain a single pound!” Cinna shouted over his shoulder as he left the room, apprentices’ scrambling to follow in his wake.

Dis was also a flurry of activity as she prepared to leave. “I’m off to a session with the housing architects. I will see you at dinner! Ta!”

“Dis wait-” Billa tried to interrupt but was cut off as Dis swept from the room closing the door behind her, leaving Billa partially naked and alone.

“I already have a veil.” She whispered into the silence of the room, wrapping her arms around her waist against a sudden chill.

* * *

 

Thorin knew something was wrong with Billa; she had been silent through much of dinner responding only to questions about her day in the fields with short sentences and poking halfheartedly at her meal.  A hobbit that wasn't hungry was never a good sign.

“You are awfully quiet tonight _Ghivashel,”_ Thorin asked once they had adjourned to the privacy of their rooms and settled on the sofa before a crackling fire with his fingers buried in Billa’s thick curls. “I would know what has upset my beloved.”

“It’s nothing.” Billa sighed as her hands twisted together in her lap, as much of a nervous gesture her hobbit manners allowed her.

“I just-” she cut herself off with another sigh and Thorin waited patiently playing with Billa’s hair and rubbing her back. “I met with Dis about the wedding dress today.” She stayed silent after that her face pinched in unhappiness.

“Ah,” Thorin rumbled as he nosed Billa’s hairline breathing her scent in deeply, “I see the problem.”

“You do?” she turned in his lap, her tone skeptical.

“Of course,” he chuckled “it’s hideous isn't it? She is putting you in some chain-mail dress, right? Some dwarven monstrosity that weighs a million pounds that you feel like you are suffocating in. I used to feel similarly about velvet.”

“What? No it’s a beautiful dress.” she giggled as she pushed against his chest. “Truly Thorin.” She cupped his face in her hands and her soft lips pressed against his. “It is very beautiful.”

“But?” he whispered against her lips nipping them slightly.

“But I would like to wear a different veil from what they planned, but it won’t match the dress at all.”

“And what veil is this?” Thorin asked, his voice tinged with humor, “Have you been tatting in you spare time, hmmm, sneaking away in between spreading fertilizer and seeds to make it?

“I’ll have you know Thorin Oakenshield,” Billa’s fingertip was a sharp point on his chest “that my veil is a far grander work than tatting. My mother was a Took and Took lace is the finest in the Shire.” Her voice grew softer as she spoke of her mother, her eyes were still merry but there was sadness there too.

“So your veil is Took lace?” Thorin ran his hands down the length of her back, content to be an anchor to the present and enjoy the feel of her curves.

Billa hummed in reply nuzzling under his chin and falling pliant against his chest. “I made it with my mother before my coming of age it’s been in my glory box for years.”

“It clearly means a great deal to you Billa and I can think of nothing greater that you showing a piece of your craft to my people on our wedding day.”

She sighed into his chest, “But how do I tell Dis? They’re going to have to redesign the whole dress.”

For several moments they sat quietly, Billa resting against his chest and his hands rubbing up and down her thighs. “Would you like me to speak with her?”

Billa practically melted in relief when Thorin broke the silence, “Would you like me to speak with her?”  

“Oh gods yes please.”

Two weeks later Dis pulled Billa into the jewelry maker’s guild for a consultation on her wedding accessories.

“Before we start I think it’s important to remember that Billa is a Hobbit and Hobbits are not much for jewelry made of precious metals and stone.” The Princess sent a quelling glare around the room when many of the craft masters started grumbling in protest. “What we want to know Billa” Dis sent a blinding smile at Billa “is what kind of jewelry would you like to wear?” The table turned to Billa each face was eager to know how they could help create something precious and beautiful for her special day.

“While we are not much for jewelry we are very fond of flower crowns” Billa took a folded piece of parchment from her skirt pocket and unfolded it on the table, displaying various drawings of several flowers, “but there are not many growing around the mountain yet and I would hate to be without one. Perhaps you could make me a metal one instead? With gems for the petals?”

The table exploded into excitement as the masters started calling out bids for parts of the design, eager to have a hand in the project.

Dis sent Billa a pleased grin, “I think that sounds beautiful, **_Namadith_** _.”_


	27. 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. Almost there!
> 
> 1\. I'm not super pleased with this ending but I just had to end it. I couldn't handle it anymore.  
> 2\. If you think Billa's Grandfather is out of character in taking about his Granddaughter's sex life well then, you would have hated my Family Thanksgiving. I believe there was word play on Origami to orgasm in regards to Fiances contribution to our table decorations. Yes it was scarring, thank you for asking!   
> 3\. Yes Cinna from Chapter 26 is a complete Hunger Games reference! Good eye everyone.  
> 4\. I cannot for the life of me remember where I read the idea of Hobbit's rubbing their noses together but I KNOW I have read it before. If you know where I might have gotten that inspiration please let me know so I may thank them appropriately.

 

 

**Chapter 27**

Several days south of the Lonely Mountain along the banks of the Celduin a campfire glowed. Its light cast long shadows across bedrolls and logs, above its heat simmered a rabbit and mushroom stew.

A trio of figures sat just outside the fire’s reach, one of which grumbled loudly “For Yavanna’s sake Isumbras is the food ready yet?”

The figure tending the cook fire spun to face the shadows a ladle threateningly pointed towards the snickering trio, the fire at his back bringing orange highlights to his golden curls  and casting a silhouette of his torso through his shirt.  “If you are so unhappy with my cooking Hildifons you are welcome to take your place in the rotation at any time.”

“Please, no.” interrupted another hobbit as he entered the camp with an armful of firewood, “We would have died of food poisoning before making it past Bree if Hildi was cooking.”

“You would not have!” the offended member of the trio broke from the shadows and met the burdened hobbit by the Cook. “My cooking is not that bad.”

“No Hildi,” the rest of the shadowed trio came forth; both had the same chestnut curls and Cheshire grin of Hildifons. “It really is that bad. You almost poisoned mother on her 97th birthday.”

“You’re supposed to be on my side Hildegard.” Hildifons punched his traitor brother on the shoulder, and turned toward the third who was snickering behind his hands, “You too Hildebrand.”

“You can’t tell me what to do Hildifons!” shouted Hildebrand before lunging at his brother, causing the three brunettes to fall into a scuffle, rolling along the forest floor.

“Careful of the fire now!” Isengrim, affectionately called “Grim”, taunted as he set the wood down throwing a kick into the pile of fighting hobbits for good measure, only to be pulled down into the tumbling mass for his trickery.

Isumbras was careful to jump around his rolling brothers as he tended the stew throwing in hard whacks of his ladle when they strayed too close to the flames.

The fight was interrupted when another hobbit came walking from the woods, his greying hair slightly damp from a recent washing his face drawn with exasperation, “Boys!” Gerontius shouted at the writhing mass, “get off of each other and stop teasing. Hildi’s cooking is just as bad as Grim’s penmanship or Mira’s poetry, that girl could bring elves to tears with her terrible prose.” The Old Took walked over his sons and took a seat on one of the fire logs, removing a small wood axe from a holster at his hip and began sharpening it. With each pass of the whetstone Gerontius’ smile grew and he hummed an old hobbit tune about a boy who ran off with a girl and was caught by her father and his trusty hunting dogs. When the rest of his children returned to the light of the campfire and the rabbit stew was served the axe gleamed with polish and the edge was so keen it could split a hair. Thorin Oakenshield best be on his guard.

 

* * *

 

Balin was buttoning his robe as he left his bedroom, ready for an early breakfast before his meetings began. He stopped halfway through the living room when he noticed a figure asleep on the sofa, the remains of a fire still glowing in the dark.

He brushed his sister’s hair from her forehead, shaking her shoulder slightly to wake her up, “Billa?” He head lolled across the back of the sofa, that couldn’t be comfortable. “Billa wake up.”

“Mmmm….” She turned her face away, burying it in the upholstery and mumbling, “Go ‘way Balin.”

“None of that now,” Balin held her face in his hands urging her to open her eyes, “you need to sleep in a bed Billa, a real bed.” He moved one of his arms behind her head and slid the other beneath her knees lifting her effortlessly off of the sofa and into his arms. “I don’t know what you were thinking,” he muttered while carrying his sister from the living room and into her, rarely used, bedroom. “You and Thorin had best not be fighting.” Balin considered the possibility of an argument between the two it would have to be a fairly serious matter to drive Billa from their shared bed.

“We weren’t fighting” Billa huffed. “It’s just not proper, sleeping together, and I don’t want Grandpapa to kill him.” Balin settled the quilt across her shoulders before tucking it in tightly. “Yes, well your Grandfather is just going to have to get in line for that.” Balin gave Billa a kiss on the forehead before she could respond. “Now go to sleep _**n**_ ** _amadith_** , the Old Took will be here any day now.” Balin opened the door silently as Billa snuggled into her bed ready to sleep until the sun rose.

“Love you too, **_nadad._** ” He heard her whisper as he closed the door to her room.

* * *

 

The Lonely Mountain rose before them, it had grown ever taller once they had passed the Misty Mountains, its’ single solitary peak a beacon to their hobbit feet. But now that the stood at its base they couldn’t stop themselves from craning their heads backwards, searching for its peak in the clouds.

Isumbras whistled sharply in awe, “I knew Billa was marrying a King, but this really makes it hit home you know.” He looked at the large statues flanking the door into Erebor, taller than every tree in the Shire.

Isumbras’ six brothers were all staring slack jawed at the rock face before them, marveling at the levels of balconies and battlements that were carved into it.

“It’s just a mountain boys,” Gerontius shouldered past his entranced children, huffing at their simple mindedness. “and every King is just a mortal. Now let’s do what we came here to do.” He walked up to the nearest guard and thrust his chest forward. “I am Gerontius Took, Thain of the Shire and Grandfather of Billa Baggins and I would like to see King Thorin right now please.” And without giving the guard a moment to protest the Thain walked right past him and into the mountain, cutting off his protests with profuse thanks.  

The guard let the group of hobbits deeper into the mountain, answering their inquiries about the structure, where the deepest caverns headed and told them stories about Billa.

“She’s quite the little lady,” the guard, Kapki, who had come from the Iron Hills with Lord Dain but decided to stay behind and rebuild Erebor. “She has her finger in many pots these days. She led the cultivation and sowing of the fields and still goes out every week for yield inspections. She’s responsible for assigning quarters and work rotations to new comers and still has time to help the King with negotiations with the Elves.” Billa’s Uncles were amazed at the amount of work their niece had taken on in her new home.

Gerontius was not surprised, “That’s our Billa, and she’ll work herself to the bone if you leave her unsupervised.”

“Oh well you needn’t worry about that,” Kapki was quick to reassure the Tooks, “the King keeps a close watch on **_Amadith,_** as do the sons of Fundin. We know how lucky we are to have her here.” In the shadows of his helmet the guard’s face turned grim, “Many would not have made it through the winter without her skills and good spirits. We owe much to your granddaughter Master Thain.”

The conversation died down as all the hobbits turned their thoughts toward their dear Billa, who continued to grow beyond their expectations in the best of ways. The group stopped in front of large set of doors that were etched with golden runes and sigils. The two guards at attention eyed them from top to bottom, large grins breaking out when they saw their shoeless and fur covered feet.

Kapki introduced them, “Please let his Majesty know that Thain Took of the Shire and his seven sons have arrived and desire an audience as soon as possible.”

Isumbras stepped forward from his brothers, “We would also like to see Billa now as well.” his face was firm and his tone brooked no arguments. They would see Billa. Now.

“Of course, Master Hobbit.” Kapki bowed and scurried off to a different part of the mountain in search of the lady.

* * *

 

Inside the throne room Thorin sat beneath the glow of the Arkenstone, his head throbbing, as two minor lords from before The Fall, argued at his feet.

“We can’t possibly accept these quarters your Highness, they are hardly adequate for our needs!” Fivl, an almost ancient dwarrow was puffed up in indignation, his red face showing through the grey of his thinning beard. “There aren’t any servants quarters! How do you expect me to maintain a household without access to my serving staff?”

Lord Ganesh was quick to add to conversation, “There are no bathing chambers. You cannot expect me to use the public bathhouses with everyone else? It’s positively indecent! That hobbit lass had no place assigning us to quarters; she has no idea what is appropriate for a Lord of this Mountain!”

Thorin’s gaze burned into the dwarf as he blustered on about the inadequacies of his quarters and the ineptitude of Billa for assigning them. He felt anger begin to churn in his gut and his lips pulled back in a snarl.

“That is enough!” he thundered to Gnesh and Fivl, their faces going pale at his anger. “Billa Baggins knows exactly what you deserve in your quarters. I know for a fact that you brought no household staff with you, Fivl, and you should not expect anyone to be employable for such a position any time soon, seeing as every available body is working to restore the mines, forges and guild production halls. And you” he pointed to Gnesh whose knees almost started shaking, “shall not have quarters with private bathing chambers until everyone in this mountain has a bed! Now if you would rather be reassigned to different rooms I can assure you that there is plenty of space in the barracks with the soldiers and miners! Be grateful for what you have been given, Ms. Baggins has been more than generous in placing two old, penniless dwarrow than she ever needed to be.” Thorin stood from his throne and swept his arms through the air in a violent dismissal of the two minor Lords, who practically ran in the face of their King’s anger.

Thorin took several deep breathes and massaged his temples, careful not to dislodge his crown or muss his braids. Court petitions were so much easier before the old Court arrived back in Erebor. It had been hard enough juggling their politics when they had nothing but now that they had gold again they continued to demand amenities they had back when Thror was King. Amenities that Thorin did not have access to and could not, in good conscience, prioritize above food, water and a renewal of trade.

Thorin’s musings were interrupted when a guard opened the door to announce his next petitioner. “Thain Took of the Shire and his sons, your Majesty.” Thorin’s head shot up from where it was resting on his palms and he watched, wide eyed, as an elder hobbit with greying copper hair walked into the room the green eyes in the wizened face an almost exact match to Billa’s. The seven male   that trailed in behind him, Billa’s uncles he assumed, each with a head of curls in gold, copper or brown. Their eyes all the same startling shade of green. They wore matching waistcoats of green with yellow buttons and embroidery, Took colors Thorin’s mind supplied as he thought back to Billa’s lessons on hobbit manners and culture.

He rose from his throne and threw his arms wide welcoming the hobbit to his Kingdom. “Thain Took we are honored to have you and your family with us.” He reached his hand out to the hobbit who, instead of shaking Thorin’s hand, surprised everyone when he pulled the King close and cupped his bearded face in his hands.

“We will be family soon, my boy.” Gerontius smiled up at the dwarf, his eyes full of mischief, “I’ll have none of that nonsense.” The Thain brought his face to Thorin’s and rubbed their noses together several times, earning gasps from the guards and giggles from his sons.

“Grandpapa!” Billa shouted, interrupting their moment when she came sprinting into the room, and launched herself in Gerontius arms, “I missed you!”

Gerontius enfolded Billa in his arms placing kisses on her hair as she nuzzled into his chest tears streaming down their faces as they held the embrace. Eventually he pulled back and held her at arm’s length, looking her over from top to bottom, eyes stopping on her elaborate braids and beads and the ink splotches on her fingers. “I have missed you dearly, daughter of my daughter.” and he drew her face in and rubbed their noses together, bringing fresh tears to Billa’s eyes.

“Come on now Dad! It’s our turn!” Isumbras shouted as he grabbed Billa by the hips and spun her into his arms.

“Uncle Izzy!” she cried in delight as he too gave her a hobbit kiss and then threw her to the next Uncle.

By the time Billa had been passed to each of her Uncles the room had filled with the rest of the company and Dis.

“Gerontius,” Dis laughed as the Thain gave her an elaborate bow before kissing her hand. “I’m so glad you all made it safely.”

“It was a close call my Lady,” he laughed, “I almost pushed them all off the edge of the Misty Mountains when they wouldn’t stop arguing about who could spit the farthest.” He rolled his eyes at his children’s antics. Billa has always been the most mature of the Took even if she is half her Uncles age.”

Dis looked over to Billa who was currently being squished in a three way hug with Hildifons, Hildegard and Hildebrand. “Yes I see that as well. My boys are almost in their eighties and Billa is far more advanced in manners and responsibility. Fili, Kili,” she beckoned the Princes over, “say hello to Billa’s grandfather, Thain Gerontius Took.”

Together the boys gave the Thain a deep bow. “Fili” said the blond “and Kili” echoed the brunette “sons of Dis, at your service!” they finished in unison.

“Just like their Mother I see!” Gerontius laughed at the boys antics.

“Now gather round everyone!” Dis shouted above the laughter and chatter. “Let us introduce ourselves and then we can have an early dinner. Billa if you would do the honors?” Dis gestured for the male hobbit to line up in front of their hosts and for Billa to introduce her family.

“I am sure you can all guess that this,” she gestured to Gerontius with his greying copper curls and laugh lined face. “is my Grandpapa and Thain of the Shire, Gerontius Took.” The Thain gave a neat bow to the assembled dwarves. “Next is my Uncle’s oldest child and next in line for the Thainship” she gestured to the one with golden hair who stood just a smidge taller than any of the others, “my Uncle Isumbras. I call him Uncle Izzy.” Isumbras dropped into a bow as gracefully as his father.

“My mother would be next in age but after her are the triplets, Isengrim, Isembold and Isembard also known as Grim, Bold and Bard.” several of the dwarves gasped in shock (they come in threes?!?!) as Billa gestured to the brunettes who were near identical except for their varying noses, ears and lips. “The second set of triplets is my Uncles Hildifons, Hildegard and Hildebrand. When I was little I couldn’t tell them apart, so I have always called them all Uncle Hildi.” the copper haired hobbit grinned widely as Billa shared this bit of history.

“Uncles,” Billa stepped to the other side of the room where the Company had made an identical line. “I would like to introduce the Company of Thorin Oakenshield; they were my companions for my journey. You have already met the Princes, Crown Prince Fili Lionheart and Prince Kili Keen shot.” The brothers gave an elaborate bow, bringing their noses almost to the ground.

“Next to them are my adoptive brothers who I have been staying with,” Billa ignored the grumbles the two gave at this lie, “Balin and Dwalin Morgul Bane, sons of Fundin.”

Billa went down the line introducing her new family to her old family until there was only one dwarf left. “I know you have already met,” she walked up and held Thorin’s hand in her own “but this is Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain son of Thror and King Under the Mountain and my Intended.” Billa’s face flushed red when her Uncles Hildi let out loud wolf whistles at this admission and Isumbras’s eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Thorin’s face was stretched with a large smile as he invited the hobbit to dine with them. “While we cannot provide anything as grand as the feast Dis spoke of sharing in the Shire, I hope you will enjoy partaking in some dwarrow cuisine.”

“We would be honored King Thorin!” Gerontius clapped Thorin on the back as the King led them to the dinner hall.

* * *

 

The two groups were lively as they shared the meal each finding a kindred spirit in another. Fili and Kili had long since taken over the corner of the table where Hildifons, Hildegard and Hildebrand were sitting, their heads close together as the laughed and, most certainly, schemed.

Grim, Bold and Bard had found joyful companions in the Ur family as they sang and danced around, and on, the table.

Izzy was sitting quietly with the sons of Fundin as they talked about the way they assisted in running their kingdoms.

“I knew they would all get along.” Billa was sitting on Thorin’s left as Gerontius was on his right; her happiness that her two families were getting along was almost palpable.

“I do worry about your nephews falling in the triplets.” Gerontius admitted as he sipped his wine, “They tend to cause trouble when they get too excited.”

Thorin just shrugged unconcernedly, “If Erebor was still standing after being invaded by a dragon I think it can withstand those five.” The aforementioned trouble makers suddenly all burst into cackles of glee, “Though my hair may be greyer by the end of it.”

“You and me both Thorin,” Gerontius patted his shoulder consolingly, “you and me both.”

“Thain Took,” Thorin drew the hobbit attention from his children and grabbed Billa’s hand. “Billa has told me the courting traditions of hobbit and though it is much later than normal, I would declare myself a suitor in her courtship.”

Quickly Gerontius’ eyes went from bright with mirth to hardened steel. “If Billa explained our traditions properly then you know I am not the only one you must Declare yourself to.”

“I know.” Thorin said as he took Billa’s hand and stood, bringing all conversation in the Hall to a halt. Thorin let his voice echo through the room. “Dwarrow of Erebor! Seven months ago I presented our **_Amadel_** with two beads and asked her to be my wife, and though we have followed the ways of our Father we have been unable to follow the traditions of my Love until now.” Thorin placed a hand onto Gerontius’s shoulder, “Now that my Lady’s family has joined us in Erebor I am able, and proud, to declare my love for Billa Baggins and my Intent to make her my wife!”

A raucous cheer rose from the tables as each soldier, craftsman and dam shouted in joy for their King.

* * *

 

Billa had long since escorted Gerontius to his chambers, dropping her Uncles off at their chambers as they went but the raised voices from their father’s room brought the seven sons out into the hallway while the hour was still late.

Billa’s was voice was clear even through the thick door in the private wing. “You cannot mean that Grandpapa!” she pleaded. “Thorin loves me and I love him! He means everything to me-”

 “Enough, Billa!” Gerontius interrupted the tirade, “Do you think I haven’t heard the stories of your adventure? How thirteen male dwarves barged into your home and convinced you to run away from your family, leaving us sick with worry and searching for days? I have not felt such fear since the Fell Winter.” Each hobbit could imagine the sharp lines their Father’s face would have just from his tone of voice. “You faced trolls and giants, goblins and orcs and fought in a battle. That man held you from a wall and threw you to the bottom.” Geronitus’ voice had risen as he let loose his anger about the events of Billa’s adventure, “and you think some pretty words and a first love is going to be enough for me to leave you here? He may declare his Intent for all of Arda but he has a long way to go to prove his worthiness to me.”

The hallway was silent in the wake of the Thain’s tirade and Billa was pale and shaking as she walked from the room and slammed the door. She looked at each of her Uncles with a mixture of fear and defiance until her eyes fixed on a point behind them all. Her arm reached out, her hand curling in a plea, “Thorin.” her voice called to her lover who stood frozen at the entrance to their hall, the entire company at his back with arms laden with blankets and bottles of wine. Without a word Thorin turned and stalked from hall, shouldering Balin and Dwalin from his path as they tried to keep him from fleeing.

* * *

 

“I cannot believe you!” Billa was shouting, actually shouting at her Grandpapa. “You cannot embarrass Thorin like that, not in front of the Company and certainly not where the guards may overhear! These dwarrow are a hundred times more efficient in trading gossip than the Shire and if anyone other than the Company had heard you I can guarantee it would be all over the Mountain by now!”

Gerontius puffed leisurely on his pipe as his livid granddaughter paced back and forth in front of the fire. Several hours had passed since breakfast, a meal that Billa spent the entirety of trying to kill her Grandpapa with her gaze as Thorin sat silently between them leading Billa to corner him as he took second breakfast alone in his room.

“You do not have to like him but you will respect him!” She planted her hands on her hips and stomped her foot on the floor. “We are having supper tonight and it will be a pleasant meal even if I have to gag you!” Billa swept from the room her skirt flaring about her hips with her quick place leaving Gerontius puffing on his pipe.

Yavanna help him, she was just like her mother.

* * *

 

Dinner was tense, to put it mildly. Thorin was dedicated to acting the part of the aloof, unfeeling monarch while Gerontius used every subtle insult in his vocabulary. Billa’s hand was a vice on Thorin’s thigh and her gaze was trying to melt her Grandfather.

It took three bottles of wine and twelve tankards of ale to get one of them to crack.

“At least I didn’t use her rescue me from dungeons!” Gerontius thundered at Thorin, whose ears were turning a visible red from under his hair.

“I can’t believe you left her to live alone!” the King accused.

“I can’t believe you left my Granddaughter to outwit Trolls!” Gerontius was standing now, his finger wagging beneath Thorin’s nose. 

“I can’t believe you think I could have stopped her!” Thorin roared back.

And suddenly they were laughing for Thorin’s words were so hilariously true. No one had ever stopped Billa from doing something she set her mind to, not family or friends nor wizards or kings.

* * *

 

 “I know I cannot stop Billa from marrying you,” Geronitus spoke quietly as he stroked Billa’s curls, “just as I could not stop her mother from marrying Bungo, but I will tell you the same thing I told him. You are not good enough for her.”

Thorin held swirled his amber drink in his glass before gazing into the hobbit eyes and chuckling darkly. “I was wondering when you would start talking as a Grandfather to a suitor and not a Thain to a King.”

Geronitus’s gaze grew stern at Thorin’s attempted humor. “I have heard all of your story from your sister and subjects and even some from Billa herself and the thought of Billa marrying you and staying in this mountain with you, utterly terrifies me. I want to take her far away from here. I want to shake her until she gives up this foolhardy notion and comes home with me. We have already had a serious discussion involving the desertion of her common sense and apparent loss of her Baggins sensibilities, a discussion you were never meant to overhear. For that I apologize.” The candid apology was a pleasant surprise in what was, so far, a very thorough shovel talk. “I will not undermine your authority in such a manner again.”

 “I am grateful for that much at least.” Thorin’s smile was wry as he gazed at Billa who was moving in her sleep, curling tighter into her Grandfather’s side. “You have many reasons not to trust me but somehow I convinced Billa I was worthy of her love, I should be able to at least put your mind at ease.”

Gerontius swallowed the rest of his drink “Yes well, it certainly would have helped if you hadn’t already been fooling around.” Thorin choked on his mouthful. “I’m old Thorin, not stupid. I know exactly what a satisfied hobbit lady looks like. I have eleven children after all.” He tipped his glass to the red faced King.

“Grandpapa, please stop talking.” Billa groaned from the sofa, “It’s horribly embarrassing.”

“And yet you are the one participating in the embarrassing behavior.” He reprimanded his granddaughter lightly. “I couldn’t stop your mother and I know I can’t stop you but as the elder Thorin should know better. You should know Thorin Oakenshield that I will skin you like a rabbit and bury you so deep that tree roots won’t ever find you if you don’t get a handle on this behavior. ” Gerontius’s hard gaze looked Thorin over from head to toe, his expression conveying disappointment in Thorin’s inability to withstand Billa’s wiles.

Thorin scoffed, “As if I’m the one in control in this relationship.”

Gerontius laughed heartily at the King’s sullen expression, “Oh I know you aren’t my boy. I know you aren’t.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter but there is only one more to go! :) Thank you everyone for the great reviews on the last chapter I hope you enjoy this one as well! Thank you all so much for your support!

** Chapter 28 **

 

Summer was in full bloom in eastern Middle Earth. The earliest apple trees were heavy with their first fruits and wheat and corn were climbing ever higher in the fields and men and dwarfs alike bustled at their bases and tips fertilizing, trimming and watering them. There were pastures full of yearling sheep and cattle that had grown fat on the juicy grass of the flat plains, their lines of stone fences and winding streams creating a picturesque border around the recovering city of Dale.

The city that had been blackened ruins in autumn now had two story structures rising along wide streets. Bard’s growing home sat in the city’s center. it was a simple structure thus far, housing only the royal family, the main guard garrison and the offices responsible for overseeing the city.

Billa saw all of this as she stood on the battlements of Erebor taking a moment to herself to enjoy the awakening of both cities. She could hear the rattling of mining carts heading into the depths of the Mountain behind her and the cries of vendors from the city of Dale. On the horizon stood the slowly recovering Greenwood and even though the distance was great she thought she could see the smalls dots of an approaching caravan and the masts of ships that were headed up the River Running.

Billa’s inspection of the land around her was interrupted as the King arrived with his own guard force in tow.

 “It is beautiful, isn’t it?” he said, putting his arms on the battlement making his face level with hers.

She hummed in agreement and slipped her arm around his, enjoying his warmth in the fledgling morning sun. Billa did find the sight beautiful; especially in comparison to the way it looked a year ago. Just thinking of the cracked dirt and soot stained ruins of the Dale made her shiver. The world she looked at now was completely different from the one she had grown up in and the things she now found beautiful were very different from how they had been.

“I still find myself surprised that I find beauty here.” Billa confided quietly. “That the sun reflecting off the River Running is even more blinding than the Brandywine and craning my neck back until I see the snow on the mountain peak leaves me breathless the way a flock of butterflies used to.” She looked up into her lover’s eyes appreciating the peace that had come to him. Thorin had grown even more handsome as the summer waxed. The peace of having a secure home had eased his brooding and laugh lines were quickly taking the place of frown lines. He had stopped trimming his beard and Billa took great pleasure in scratching her fingers against his face and rubbing it with fragrant oil to ease the itch of the lengthening hair.

 She grabbed one of those new braids now, giving it a quick tug to bring his face close to hers. “Or that I look upon a bearded face with a heavy brow and find my cheeks heating and my head swimming.”

Billa’s body practically vibrated from happiness when Thorin cupped her cheek in his hand rubbed his nose against hers.

“I think I understand your surprise.” his breath mingled with hers, fanning across her chin as her gaze flickered between the two sky blue eyes focused on her face. “I find joy in fledgling orchards and new born cattle where before they meant nothing beyond the resources they could be used as. My heart sings when I look upon smooth cheeks and a button nose instead of yearning for the glory of battle and craft.” his hand slid from her cheek and into hair, his thumb brushing against the pointed tip of her ear. “You and I have changed in many ways, Billa Baggins.”

They stood on the battlements through the early morning, exchanging sweet words and slow kisses until their duties called them away. Thorin reluctantly left the battlement to go to a finance meeting while Billa left to meet with Dis.

* * *

 

Shortly after the wedding dress fiasco Dis called Cinna and Billa together for tea and they talked about changes that Billa wanted in the design. Once they had finished their tea she had pulled out the large brown paper package that held her veil and handed it over to the Guild master, who started to untie the bundle and spread it down the long table.

“Many hobbit families have something they are well known for. The Gamgees and Greenhands produce the best gardeners and Baggins are masters of finance but Tooks, the women at least, are known for making lace.  Every Took girl learns to make at least a few things on their own, even if they don’t show much in the way of talent, like doilies, coasters and pillow cases but before they come of age it is tradition create a wedding veil. My Mother and I started work on mine several years before her death. My Grandmother helped me finish it after that.”

What Cinna spread onto the table was far more intricate and beautiful than the expected lace veil surrounded by a tatted border of simple patterns and flowers. This, this was so much more. It was triangular in shape, like an isosceles, with the top point and bottom line curving gently, to ring the bride’s head and the sweep upon the floor. Instead of plain lace between simple borders the entire piece was a mass of ivy vines that grew larger as they traveled from top to bottom, tucked amongst each vine were the flowers. There were full bloomed roses and tiny, intricate forget-me-nots twining with lavender buds, there were bluebells and lilies and the sharp shapes of holly branches. There were more than Cinna knew the names of, let alone what they all stood for!  This wasn’t just a veil, it was a masterpiece!

Cinna could definitely work with this _._

The dress that Billa was trying on now was nothing short of perfect. Cinna had managed to blend the most flattering elements of hobbit and dwarrow fashion in a dress that fit her tastes perfectly and Took lace perfectly.

He kept the full skirt but softened the curve where it flared from her hips. Instead of the long sweeping sleeves with elbow gatherings, he created off the shoulder straps from plain lace that led to tight sleeves embroidered with gold thread.

When Cinna pinned the veil on her head and turned her to the mirror Billa couldn’t hold in her surprise, or her tears. She looked like a bride! “I’m getting married!” she sobbed in joy.  Thankfully Dis had a handkerchief ready for just this moment.

* * *

 

_Gerontius and Thorin’s relationship had come some way since that awkward dinner. Their tentative camaraderie cemented by the hangovers they shared the next morning._

_“I’m one hundred and seventeen, my boy.” He had complained quietly to Thorin at the breakfast table. “You can’t expect me to keep up with you young bucks.”_

_“One hundred and seventeen,” Thorin scoffed, “I will one hundred and sixty six next year.”_

_“I am a father of a newborn,” Gerontius smiled at the reminder of his eleventh child, “I am tired all the time.”_

_Thorin could not argue with that._

The two leaders walked through the long corridors of Erebor, the King leading the Thain deeper and deeper into the Mountain. Even though Thorin was older than Gerontius he found that the hobbit’s humor and wisdom were of the same strain as his father Thrain had been before Erebor Fell.

They finally arrived at a large pair of double doors set deep in the mountain.

“This is the Royal Wing of my Grandfather, King Thror. I’ve been having them refurbished in secret.” The two walked through the doorway and into a long and lavish corridor lined with entrances to different rooms.

“We have been staying in the halls for a minor noble until we could spare people to fix all of these rooms.” He gestured to the many different doors. “Fili will take my old quarters and Kili will have Frerin’s. Dis will be living in our **_Amad_** and **_Adad’s_** apartment; she was still in the nursery when we fled from Smaug. But Billa and I will be living here.” He opened the silver fitted doors at the end of the hallway.

Gerontius was surprised by the set of quarters they walked into, expecting to feel the cold of stone beneath his feet the Thain was shocked to feel warmth of wood. Instead of comfortable but sparsely decorated chambers, like the ones Billa and Thorin were living in now, he saw a large fireplace surrounded with a new furniture set. The wood paneling on the walls was mostly covered in tapestries and paintings of the great cities of Middle Earth, the white city of Gondor and the wooden halls of the Edoras were depicted in thread and paint. Several doors lead from this chamber and Gerontius was delighted at each new room he toured.

The study was filled with ceiling to floor bookshelves and two large sturdy desks. The bedroom had a giant featherbed covered in furs and quilts and a decadent washroom attached. The kitchen and dining room were small by hobbit standards but would be just the right size for a small family of fifteen or so.

When Thorin opened the last and largest of the doors Gerontius felt his chest fill with happiness and pride. They stood on a small patio covered in comfortable outdoor furniture, flagstones stretching from the door into the bright sunlight. Thorin had taken an exterior balcony that was shared by the entire royal wing and fitted it with large stone planters, many he had deepened enough that Billa could grow trees for many years before they would outgrow the space. They were all unplanted but the soil they contained was well tended and rich in nutrients and water. In the center of it all sat a small shed filled with garden tools of the finest steel, a billa flower carved onto the handle of each one.

Slowly the Thain walked the entirety of the balcony, inspecting every flower bed and planter before he came and sat with Thorin on the patio and lit his pipe. The King waited as Gerontius blew several smoke rings into the air before speaking. “You really want to marry Billa?”

“I really do.” Thorin met his gaze head on.

“Very well then,” Gerontius conceded begrudgingly before smiling, “but I’d get ready for a lot more grey hair if I were you.”

* * *

 

Moments alone with Thorin had grown fewer and farther between as they were rushed through last minute preparations and Billa missed the steady presence of her husband-to-be. Hence why she dragged Thorin out on _Aiken and Ardith_ until they found the perfect place to enjoy the picnic Billa had packed.

 “I’m so glad we did this.” Billa sighed as she fed Thorin another candied almond. The King’s head was pillowed on Billa’s legs as they lounged in the privacy of an old willow tree, their guards a respectful distance away but still close enough to keep away trouble.

Thorin just rumbled in return for while Billa fed him with one hand the other was buried in his hair scratching his scalp. It had been many weeks since Billa had seen Thorin so relaxed, definitely not since her Grandpapa arrived. Billa trailed her fingernails from forehead to the nape of neck, causing Thorin to arch his head and spine into her hand.

“Has anyone ever told you that you act like a cat?”

Thorin cracked on eye open and glared at her. She giggled.

“Oh yes, like a great, big, majestic tom cat. All aloofness and holier-than-thou attitude until someone gives you a warm sunbeam and a skilled set of hands,” she lightly tugged a handful of the dark hair played across her legs, “then you turn into a big pile of mush, all affectionate and demanding.”

Thorin’s eyes opened to watch Billa in her laughter, how her expression betrayed how besotted she was with the King. “Cats and dwarrow have many things in common.” Thorin brushed his thumb against the corner of Billa’s smile. “We are proud and majestic creatures,” Billa snorted, “and we are possessive of our chosen ones.” Thorin rose from Billa’s lap and rested his weight on his hands, tilting his face towards her and brushing their lips together.

“You would hoard my presence like a dragon gathers gold?” She teased gently.

Thorin’s eyes grew soft and tender and place a soft linger kiss on Billa’s nose. “I keep every breath taken in your presence as my most precious of treasures, each moment spent with you is kept in my heart.”

Billa smirked as Thorin’s gaze turned heated and desirous. “I might have to marry a man that loves me that much.”  

“You just might Miss Baggins, you just might.”

The royal couple did not move from the old willow until the sun hung heavy in the west and even though the two had fixed their clothing and hair, the flush on the guards' faces was telltale enough to everyone they passed. 

 

 

 

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long anticipated last chapter. This story has taken just over a year to get here and I feel like I have accomplished so much! I couldn't bring myself to write the smut but maybe I will add that later if I feel I can do it justice. Please enjoy this last chapter of Mountain Mother!

** Chapter 29 **

Thorin woke abruptly unsure of why until he heard the squeak of door hinges. It was too early for Gage to come to his chambers and if there were an emergency people would come bolting into his room instead of sneaking.

“Thorin?” Billa’s voice whispered from his doorway, “Thorin are you awake?”

His voice felt deep and rough from sleep, “I am indeed.” he could hear the pattering of Billa’s feet as she moved into his room, her face becoming visible as she reached the side of his bed and started to climb on. “What do I have that would tempt a burglar in the night?” He teased and pulled her down on top of him exchanging a slow sleepy kiss.

“Oh I would steal many things from you in the night Thorin Oakenshield.” Her voice was breathless when Thorin finally released her lips.

“Is it stealing if I would give it to you freely?” he pulled her head back to his losing himself in the slow slide of their lips and tongue. Her curves were warm and yielding as he pressed her tight to his body. Billa bit his lip and he moaned. He brought his hand to ear and began to stroke it from tip to lobe. Up and down, up and down, he used the lightest of touches to tease her until she was panting into his open mouth.

“Wait,” she moaned when he brought his other hand to her breast cupping it firmly, “wait.”

Thorin stopped, his eyes seeking Billa’s but they were not shadowed or frightened as they sometimes grew if dark thoughts and memories were too close to Billa’s mind. Instead they were open and dark with desire.

“I have something for you first.” She sat up straddling his stomach, and reached a hand into the pocket of her robe. “A year ago you gave me something and you told me to give it back when we were reconciled. You said that you had undervalued me and cast me out; that you would be in my service until your last day on Middle Earth. Since then you have given me many things; the strength and courage to stand on my own feet. You have listened to my council and valued my opinions and abilities above all others. You have supported me in all I have tried to do.”

He nodded solemnly.

“I gave you my heart months ago and since then you have nurtured it with affection and warmth and my love has bloomed to bursting.” They shared a smile at her garden metaphors. “I want everyone to know that we go to our marriage bed as equals and that all between us is forgiven.”

She pulled his bead from her pocket and ran her hand through his hair gently separating the strands of his undecorated temple braid. Thorin’s chest was tight with emotion as Billa redid the braid giving him soft kisses throughout the process. When she reached the end and clasped it with the bead, his bead; given away so many months ago and finally, finally given back in absolution, his eyes grew watery and warm.

They stayed together for the rest of the night trading tear flavored kisses.

* * *

 

 

Balin couldn’t sleep, a common problem that started years ago with nightmares of fire and the stench of burning flesh and changed into hundreds of worries buzzing about his head and never quieting.

_‘I must find work.’ ‘I must get food for Dwalin.’ ‘Please don’t let us die here.’_

The burdens on his shoulders had never been easy to bear but the worries that kept him up tonight were very different from the starving, fearful ravings of the past century. He was worried about his **_namadith_** _,_ Billa.

The wedding preparations were (finally) complete and the Mountain waited with baited breath for the sunrise. Billa had held under every pressure put upon her with unfaltering grace and patience. The Council had been insistent that she be given tutelage and tests in multiple subjects; Thorin taught her _Khuzdul and iglishmek,_ Balin oversaw lessons on deportment and court etiquette. Everyone in the Company had banded together to support her as she was tried and evaluated and Billa had not yet been found wanting.

But Balin could see the cost of the pressure that was put upon Billa; how dark circles grew under her eyes with each day that passed. He wished it would get easier for her, that after the wedding the demands upon her time would be less but it wouldn’t and he knew she knew it too.

So his thoughts and worries had driven him from his bed to walk in the early autumn air. On any other day he may have been surprised to find Billa leaning on the battlements with Ginta and Ranka as her shadows but tonight it was not a surprise.

“Good morning sister.” Balin pulled Billa back from the thoughts that had her mind looking beyond the horizon.

“It is morning already?” her eyes looked at the sky again surprised by the lightening of the eastern sky.  “The night has passed so quickly.” She sighed, her gaze going distant again.

“More than the night has gone quickly, I think.” Balin put his arm around Billa’s shoulders pulling her tight under his coat. “A year ago we were sending you into the lair of a dragon and none of us believed we would live to see the dawn.” He should not classify such an evening as a happy one but remembering the adrenaline and triumph he felt when Smaug had fled the Mountain made it one of his greatest achievements. “But we did” he gave Billa a bright smile, coaxing one out of her in return. “and no one could have guessed how bountiful our lives would become. I have a home again, a safe place to rest my head and a full belly.” He squeezed Billa tighter against his chest, “We have so many things I haven’t even dared to dream of. It can be beautifully overwhelming.”

When Billa hugged him tight and snuggled her face into his beard he knew she understood. They had been blessed with a great and heavy burden, for they felt the weight of unconditional love.

Balin stayed with Billa through the hours of early dawn and well into breakfast until Dis appeared from inside the Mountain and dragged Billa to get ready.

Balin stayed for a few moments longer savoring the rising temperatures before he too turned away. Fili and Kili were good boys but Balin had little trust in them helping Thorin prepare.

* * *

 

After dragging Billa from Balin’s presence Dis practically pushed her into a warm bath before ordering a swarm of serving women to begin their work. They were ruthless in their efforts to wash every inch of her.

 “I am quite sure I can wash my own hair.”

 “I have been washing myself since I was a fauntling.”

 And finally when one, well intentioned, hand strayed between her legs to “freshen her for the King”, she squealed in protest, “That is quite enough help, thank you very much!” So the Dam surrendered her wash rag to Billa’s hands before helping to rub lavender oil into her hair, muttering about “maidens not having any sense about feminine hygiene” and “did she want to get a bladder infection, honestly!”

As humiliating as that moment was Billa greatly appreciated the help Dis and the palace women were giving her. The women’s’ art of preparation had always been difficult for Billa, though she would don party dresses and ribbons in her curls at her father’s and grandfather’s insistence she had almost always had her Mother to help her do so. Dis’ deft hands braided her temple braids, threading them with white ribbon before twisting them into a complex coil on top of her head. They asked her to contort her face so they could apply rouge and eyeshadow, her lips were painted a light red and hours passed before she was allowed to rise from her stool and look into a mirror.

The women waited with baited breath as Billa’s finger gently touched her painted lips and traced the defined arch of her eyebrows. They watched as tears gathered in her eyes and they feared they had upset their soon-to-be Queen. Her voice was tight with emotion when she turned from her reflection and grabbed Dis’ hands and smiled, “I look like a bride!” after which she promptly burst into tears.

Balin needn’t have worried about getting Thorin ready for the wedding since most of the Company was sitting around Thorin’s small dining table eating breakfast when he walked through the door. He wished everyone good morning before grabbing a meat pie from the platter.

“Where’s Thorin?” his question was for everyone but Dwalin answered between bites of his own food. “He’s in the bath with Dori and Gage.”

Balin turned to look into the King’s bedroom where he could hear Thorin cursing as Dori’s voice grew shrill.  “I take it he is not enjoying himself?”

 Dwalin sprayed crumbs as he laughed, “Nah, he started fussing as soon as Gage talked about trimming his nose hair.”

“Gage is a brave dwarf indeed.” Balin commented serenely as the voices in the back room grew louder and Thorin ran into the room clad only in a towel, quickly putting the dwarfs at the table between himself and his tormentors.

“There is no way I am letting either of you do THAT!”

“Come now my lord,” Gage tutted as he brandished a pair of tweezers at the King, “would it not be wise to be prepared for all possibilities between yourself and the Lady Billa?”

Thorin spluttered and the skin beneath his beard was a visible red “Even if that is somewhere Billa would be interested in touching I am quite capable of cleaning there!”

Gage gave a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes before he reached through the Company and dragged Thorin back into the bath, “As you wish Sire.”

“Damn right it’s as I wish!”

The Company was left in shocked silence until Fili and Kili slumped onto the sofa with ashen faces. “I don’t even want to know, not even a little bit.”

The older dwarves just laughed at their sickened faces. What striplings their princes still were!

* * *

 

Gerontius heart skipped a beat when he finally saw his granddaughter; he had been lead to a side chamber of the throne room where they would wait for the guests to be seated before the ceremony began. Billa’s back was to the door and her gaze was on her hands, she was probably wringing them together a nervous habit she had always had, her hair was pulled off her neck and it spiraled in a widening braid around the back of her head. The back of the dress was a straight line across her shoulder blades and the color was a beautiful contrast on her tanned skin.

Gerontius’ eyes began to burn with tears, “Oh Billa, you look beautiful.”

“Grandpapa!” she rose from her chair and rushed across the room, embracing him tightly. Eventually he pulled back from the hug and Billa’s eyes were just as wet as his. “I have never seen a happier bride.”

She snorted, “You’ve probably never seen a more nervous one either.”

“Well I wouldn’t say that…” he trailed off remembering Belladonna’s wedding to Bungo. “Your mother threated to burn the bridge over the Brandywine when you father was late to their ceremony.”

Billa’s went wide with shock, “She did not!”

“Oh she most certainly did! Isumbras hid Bungo’s waistcoat and handkerchief while drunk the night before and couldn’t remember where he had put them. Belladonna almost killed them both when she found out.” Billa’s laugh ended with a sad sigh, “I miss them.”

“We all do dear, we all do.” He drew her back into his arms and held her tight, “They loved you very much and I know they would be so proud of and happy for you. You have found a good husband in Thorin Oakenshield and even though I will always worry about you I will rest easy knowing you have protective brothers and a good, caring husband with you. Not all grandfathers are so lucky you know?”

The look he gave Billa was one filled with pride and love. It was not so long ago that Billa was just a fauntling. Whenever her mother brought her to Tuckborough she would sneak away from the other children and into his study as he did work as the Thain. There were many conversations that were interrupted by the small giggles and noises she would make as she played with paper soldiers and dolls beneath his large desk. She would spend hours there “hiding” from her mother until she would fall asleep amidst the piles of paper bits and toys. Now she stood before him a woman grown about to marry and start a family of her own.

“Now, now. I promised myself I wouldn’t cry, you see and you are making me fail miserably.” he tutted as he felt a tear fall onto his cheek.

Billa pulled the handkerchief from his breast pocket and dabbed at his cheeks, “I love you too Grandpapa.”

Dis watched her brother as he paced around the edge of the room; his strides were long and his scowl fierce. “Please don’t tell me I was this nervous when I got married.” Her words brought Thorin to stop and he turned his glare from the floor onto her.

“I am not nervous.” He insisted.

“Perhaps you are not,” she conceded lightly. “though you would have every right to be. I mean you are only marrying the woman you love and crowning her your Queen in front of a thousand people and a dozen dignitaries, what could possibly go wrong?”

Thorin growled at her teasing, “Don’t be glib, it’s unbecoming.”

She smirked and walked to her brother and took his hands in hers, “Stop being an idiot then.”

The King gave a huge sigh, his shoulders falling as he released the tension and rested his forehead against Dis’. 

She looked into those Durin blue eyes, an exact copy of her own, and smiled. “A blind man could see how much she loves you and a deaf man could hear the way your heart races when she smiles at you.”

Thorin’s eyes crinkled in the slightest smile, “Truly?”

“Of course.” She assured him gently, “You look at each other the way Vili and I did.”

“Oh Dis.” His eyes flickered with sadness mirrored in hers, “If that is how we look then we must be very much in love.”

Dis’ laugh was watery, “Of course you are you dolt.”

“Then I have no reason to be nervous, do I?”

“No,” replied Dis and she buried her face into Thorin’s chest, “you really don’t.”

* * *

 

It was passing into midafternoon when Dis finally came for Billa. “It’s time.”

Gerontius held his arm out for Billa, who was grateful to have her Grandpapa’s steady presence as they walked to the throne room doors. “Ready darling?”

“As ready as I will ever be.” Her voice was shaking when she nodded to the two guards to open the doors before her.

Music drifted to her ears as she stepped over the threshold and everyone in the room scrambled to stand as she began to walk down the aisle. The people were craning over and around each other, hundreds of pairs of eyes eager to see her as she made her way towards her husband but when her eyes met Thorin’s she lost herself. Thorin was waiting at the top of the stone steps, just feet from the throne and the way he looked at her took the breath from her lungs. It made her feel like there was no one else in the room, no one else the in whole world but him. His hair was still lightly decorated with just the two braids at his temple, though something had been done to highlight the hidden shades of blue amongst the inky black strands. The light of the Arkenstone was reflected in the onyx chevrons that made up his crown but his tunic, what she could see of it beneath his scale armor, was dark blue and delicately embroidered.

“Oh,” Billa gasped as she neared Thorin and the pattern became clear, there were twisting ivy vines and small flower buds, each a match to the pattern on Billa’s veil. When she reached him and Gerontius placed her hands into his she ran a hand down the length of his arm, her smile said it all, _‘You wore flowers for me.’_

His eyebrow shot upwards and his face shifted into a smirk, _‘of course I did.’_

Together they turned to his throne where Gandalf had stepped forward.

“Dwarrow of Erebor, Elves of the Greenwood, Men of Dale and Hobbits of the Shire,” He spoke grandly gestured towards each of the leader of each race, “I welcome you all to this momentous occasion; for the first time in the history of Arda these four races of Eru Iluvatar are gathered together not to make trade or war, but to celebrate love.”

Gandalf continued to talk, he may have spoken for hours for all the Billa and Thorin knew but they had been far too lost in each other’s eyes to remember a single word that was said until Gandalf finally bade them to seal their union with a kiss. At which Thorin pulled Billa close and placed a hand upon her neck before tilting her head and claiming her lips with his own. The kiss was slow and lingering; the press of his lips against her own sent a small spark racing to her belly, making her hands fist his clothes to keep him close for a moment longer. They broke apart breathless and tingling with desire and looked back to Gandalf who was waiting to continue the last part of the ceremony.

“Billa **_Amadel_** Baggins,” his voice was grave and it echoed to every corner of the room “do you swear to lead your new people to times of prosperity? To lend you strength and wisdom to this kingdom as you do its king?”

“I do.” Her voice rang with conviction as Gandalf gently lifted her crown from a velvet pillow and placed it upon her head.

“I crown you Billa **_Amadel_** of Erebor, long live the Queen!”  Thorin pulled her into a kiss and did not let her go until the first cheer rose from the crowd, dwarrow and men alike whooping and hollering, “Long live the Queen! Long live the King!”

* * *

 

“Where in the world are you taking me?” Billa giggled tipsily as Thorin dragged her through yet another hallway, “Please don’t get us lost on our wedding night.”

“I am not getting us lost,” Thorin’s voice was loud and echoed up to ceiling, his pace was fast and the smile on his face was blinding, “I have a present for you.”

“Present you say?” Billa’s free hand reached forward to pat one Thorin’s shapely cheeks through his trousers, and teased him “is that what you are calling it, a present?”

Thorin lost focus of his task when he felt the firm press of Billa’s hand on his rear and immediately quit leading her through the hallways and pressed her into one of the walls instead, pinning her there with his chest and hips. “While that is not what I meant, I will be giving you that present as well.” He thrust his hips against her grinding evidence of his arousal in the heat beneath her skirt and kissed her mouth open before plunging his tongue inside. His hands drifted down her hips and to her thighs and he cupped beneath her generous buttocks before lifting her off the ground and slipping her skirts upwards, freeing her legs to wrap around his waist. She moaned loudly in his ear and grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled. Thorin practically roared as he wrenched them both away from the wall and began walking down the hallway, keeping her legs wrapped around him.

Billa moaned as every step he took jostled her pearl against his stomach, each moment of pressure stoking the fire that was consuming her from the inside. “Please Thorin,” she begged, “Please hurry.”

“Billa there will no hurrying tonight.” He spoke into her ear placing hot open mouthed kisses against the sensitive shell, “When we reach our destination there will be no force that could make me rush through this night. I will unravel you completely, I will devastate you with my mouth and hands until you a quivering mass of lust and then,” he punctuated his words with a hard thrust of his hips, “then I will slick up my cock and make love to you. I will make you my wife.”

Billa was sobbing in her pleasure as Thorin continued to tease her as he walked. Finally he reached a large door with silver fittings and put her feet on the ground, “I would give you a wonderful present tonight Billa,” he spoke breathlessly as they panted into each other mouths. “I would give you a Deed proving my love and devotion to show to the entire Mountain.” He stepped away from her quickly needing the space to cool his passion and clear his head and looked into her wide green eyes.

“I would gladly accept any Deed you would give.” Her hands trembled as he placed them on the door handles and helped her swing them open.

The sight that greeted them still made Thorin preen, the wooden walls awash in the orange glow of the fire crackling before two plush armchairs and a sofa. He had carefully chosen each piece of artwork on the walls blending their tastes and interests into one home.

“Thorin….” Billa whispered as she stepped into the inviting room her fingers touching everything she passed. “Thorin this is beautiful.” She stopped in front of the fire and turned back to her husband.

“You said your father built your mother a home worthy of her.” he crossed to his wife and held her hands in his own. “I do not think anyone could build a place grand enough to honor all that you are but I hope you will accept this place as your home.”

 “ **Our** home Thorin,” her correction was gentle, “ **our** home.”

* * *

 

The honeymoon of the King and Queen lasted an entire week; each day was marked with a great feast for the rest of the Mountain. After the second day passed without the couple ending their seclusion a conspicuous dwarf with tri peaked hair began taking bets. “We’ve got six to one against for a Princess and one to two odds for a pregnancy before Yule!” Nori shouted in the market place as dwarves clambered up to place their bets.

 Dwalin could have broken up the betting ring and scolded the thief for exploiting their friends’ marriage but he didn’t. They were only celebrating the love of their King and Queen in the best way they knew how, by believing that more good things were to come and that they deserved to profit from this certainty.

“Put me down for 20 slivers on a Princess!” Dwalin shouted above the roar of the crowd. “And put me down for more than one!”  Gerontius piped up from where he stood at Dwalin’s elbow. The betting crowd went silent before they all started shouting at Nori again, all eager to bet on the fertility of hobbits against the stubbornness of dwarves.

 

 

** Epilogue  **

 

_ Five Months Earlier _

It was freezing out and there was no adequate place to take shelter in the northern wastes of the Grey Mountains but he kept trying. He had found a small alcove amongst the rocks that shelters three sides of the wind even if it did not keep the snow from piling up around him. His fire was small and sputtering as it struggled to stay burning through the winter storm. The cold never used to bother him when hehad the heat of fellow soldiers to warm him in the night and a beard, a beard to protect his face from the frigid winds.

The figure ran his hand across bristly skin where deep brown hair used to grow. It had been full and textured before it had been cut off, before it had been **taken** from him.

Damn that Oakenshield, damn him and his bitch of a woman.

So lost in his mind was he that Erl barely had time to hide his shame beneath a scarf before a group of riders came into his shabby camp.

“Ho there fellow!” shouted one of the riders, a dwarf atop a great shaggy battle ram. “I must say we’ve been looking for you for quite some time.”

There was only one reason for a group of soldiers to be following his trail through the dead of winter and Erl was quick to abandon camp, leaving his meager supplies in the snow as he took off at a run.

“Bring him in men!” Erl heard the voice of what must be the Captain echo through across the mountains as he tried to outrun their battle rams. But they were swift and bred for the rough terrain and they quickly caught up to the fleeing dwarf. With one well aimed stone Erl fell to the ground, his vision wavering as the riders came into view.

The Captain ordered one of his men to dismount and remove the scarf hiding Erl’s bare face and head.

“Looks like the right guy.” the soldier confirmed when he rolled back a sleeve and found his sword hand missing as well.

“Bag him up and let’s head home, it’s colder than an ice drake out here.”

So the riders headed into Ered Mithrin and to the stronghold of Lord Kohim.

Erl’s eyes had just fluttered open to a plain stone room an old dwarf sat at his bedside, a book perched on an end table nearby.

“Finally awake, I see.”

Erl grunted in response.

“I am Lord Kohim, Master of these halls. Do you know why you have been brought here?”

Erl stayed silent at the lord’s question.

“I have heard of you, Erl former son of Yerl and I know what you were convicted of in Erebor.”

Erl paled. Perhaps this Lord meant to kill him to gain favor with Oakenshield? Perhaps-?

“I want information” Kohim interrupted Erl’s thoughts, “and if you give me something that proves useful perhaps I will let you stay in my Halls until the spring time instead of casting you out to die in the wastes, as I am supposed to.”

It was a generous offer, too generous. No dwarf would be caught dead giving aid to a **_Zhinkarkal._** If others found out about this Lord Kohim’s reign would be ended, his entire line disgraced.

“Tell me what you know about Thorin Oakenshield, every scrap of gossip that graced your ears, every whisper that went behind his back.” Kohim demanded, “I need to know everything.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Everyone this has been an amazing ride! If you want updates on this series I encourage you to bookmark the newly created "Amadel" series this now belongs to. I am beginning work on the second story immediately but will not begin posting until August during my honeymoon. 
> 
> I love you all so much!


	30. Chapter 30

The next installment in the Amadel series has begun posting, you can find it under the title Mountain Magic.

I hope you all enjoy the next story!


End file.
